The Queen Of Hearts
by SevmioneAlways
Summary: An old student bumps into an old professor. Common interests ensue. Taking place during the 4th-7th books, Natalia Rook wiggles into a certain potion professor's life unbidden but not unwelcome...after a while at least. Will this woman warm the heart of the cold spy? Will she become the Queen of his heart? Or will she be frozen out by a ghost's unrequited love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** Hi there Guys! I really hope you guys enjoy this story and follow along. I am planning on doing a chapter at least every week, sometimes more, sometimes less. I have a lot of free time and would love to start writing again! So as this is my first attempt at fanfiction I would appreciate a review, comments, concerns. Everything helps! The more reviews I get, the better I can do and the more I can write for you all! Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

She listened to her footsteps, clipping down the cobbled street of Diagon Alley. In the early morning, not many shops were open, but those that were-were just the ones that she needed. Natalia Rook, accompanied by her tabby familiar, had a certain mission in mind and she had a short amount of time to accomplish said task. Her reddish-brown hair that hung to the middle of her back was shining in the morning sun. Her nice, deep blue traveling cloak was staving off the crisp morning air and as she finally got to the shop she desired, she stood outside of it, took a deep breath of that air and smiled. She could smell the damp dew that was condensed on the windows and little bits of grass squiggling between the stones of the streets. She also smelled strong mint, fresh thyme, and rosemary, all hanging from Mr. Mulpepper's hanging pots outside his big front window.

Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary has been around for as long as Natalia could remember. She reminisced about coming here with her mother. It was a stop they rarely made and only when her mother needed necessary ingredients to make a pepperup potion, or something similar. He always had the freshest ingredients and the fairest prices. Even fifteen years later, the shop was still the same and Natalia reveled in it. A brilliant grin was upon her lips as she entered the shop with a twinkling of a bell above the door. Mr. Mulpepper looked up from his checkout counter and waved quietly.

"Here again, same time as usual Natalia. I should set my watch by you," he joked. With a quick smile, he let her carry on her business and went back to his bookkeeping.

Natalia nodded politely to him, blushed a bit at his comment and proceeded to find her wares. She went down each aisle even though she knew almost exactly where everything she needed was. Mr. Mulpepper had a certain way of organizing his supplies, it was almost like a library. Natalia took solace in knowing the organization would always be there, yet she strolled through all the aisles to look at the different ingredients for inspiration on different potions and poultices that she can make.

As she scurried through the clean rows of produce, Natalia quickly grabbed the ingredients she needed and placed them neatly in her basket. After she placed the last item on her list away tightly next to her other wares, she quickly went towards the front of the store again. To get there she had to round a few corners and on the last stretch of the room before getting to her destination, she rounded a corner too quickly and bumped right into a sturdy body. She dropped her basket, her items scurrying away from each other as if they had legs to carry them away.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed as she hurried to pick up all of her wares. The person she bumped into kneeled down and was helping her as she did so. She smiled shyly as she picked up her last item and put it back in the basket. She looked up and her smile faded. A shocked gasp escaped her lips as she saw the familiar scowl of her past Potions teacher. "Oh! Professor Snape. I am so sorry to have bumped into you. I apologize. I hope you are not hurt?" She said more as a question. His tired eyes glared and his scowl deepened, almost as if her apologies offended him.

"It is not a problem Ms.-" He cut off, not remembering her name. She blushed but took no offense.

"Rook. Natalia Rook. I was a student of yours. I graduated five years ago. Hufflepuff…" She rambled on, biting her bottom lip nervously between her teeth. He handed her a vial of dragonfly thoraxes and straightened up, his stature towering above her average frame. Severus was at least a head and a half taller than she, and with his billowing black cape as if the wind forever blows through it, he was as intimidating as ever. His longish black hair hanging in his face, his nose protruding too far from his face some would say, but Natalia was always distracted by that nose. How straight and strong it was. As if it were a perpendicular line with his strong jaw. It was almost regal in a way.

Severus cleared his throat and she looked up at him and blushed again. She took her basket and scurried to the small line that had already begun to be made. She was about third in line and 'he' was right behind her. She bit her lip nervously out of habit and gasped a little as she heard his deep voice in her ear.

"Making a Girding potion, Wiggenweld potion and... what else, Ms. Rook?" he asked smoothly, glancing at her basket of items.

The line crept forward slower than she was used to. "A personal blemish creme. I try not to be a vain creature Professor, but this is a necessary part of my routine. It is probably why you do not recognize me. In school, I was known as 'Pizza Face', or 'Pimple Princess'. I refuse to be known as such in my professional career," she said shyly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Severus just nodded and stepped back, giving her her personal space. When it was her turn to check out she put her basket on the counter and Mr. Mulpepper began tallying up the total. She cleared her throat, leaned forward, and asked quietly, "And the last item I owled you about Mr. Mulpepper?"

"Ah, yes. It was a bit harder to acquire this as of late Natalia, so the price will have to go up."

She smiled and nodded. "I understand Sir. I appreciate your willingness to help me out. Whatever the additional price, I am sure it is fair."

The owner of the shop added the ingredient to a bag quickly, but not before the mysterious man behind Natalia noticed what it was. As she was getting the appropriate amount of galleons, knuts, and sickles to pay for her purchase, he leaned forward again.

"Ms. Rook, I was curious if I may have a word with you before you leave today?" he asked quietly. Natalia raised a brow in confusion but nodded silently. Taking her wares, she left the shop and waited outside in the still early morning sun. She liked the smell of the Apothecary, but her nerves were calling for fresh air. She waited not so patiently for her old potions professor to join her outside. Her nerves were getting more and more on edge the longer it took him to check out. It didn't seem that he had many things in his arms when they bumped into each other, but perhaps he too had owled in an order ahead of time. He was a potions master after all.

Finally, with a sweet tinkling of the bell, the door opened and the black-robed man left the shop. He looked around for a moment before he found Natalia who walked a little down the road before turning back. The pacing was a bad habit of hers and she did some pacing waiting for her professor. She looked up as she saw his robes in her field of vision of the ground. She smiled shyly and said, "You wanted to speak to me, Professor?"

He nodded and, while he didn't quite smile, his scowl was less prominent. "I did. I noticed that you bought items for quite a few different potions in there, and from behind the counter, your special ingredient. That is a rare item, Boomslang skin, Ms. Rook, as I am sure you know. What are you planning on using it for, if I may ask?"

Natalia was confused. Why would it matter to him why she used it? "Well professor, I was just restocking my personal stores. I had a private order of some Polyjuice Potion, and I was getting low. As a potions master, I am sure you like to keep your stores fully stocked at all times."

Natalia suddenly thought she was going crazy. She thought, for a moment, that an inkling of a smile was playing on her professor's lips. It was almost charming if she didn't think she was in need of the Janus Thickey Ward in St. Mungo's. Besides his smile, she noticed the tired look in his eyes from earlier suddenly was gone. As if the conversation suddenly intrigued him enough to wake up.

"You are interested in potions Ms. Rook?" He asked with a brow raised. "I don't remember the interest while you were in school." Natalia blushed again. She could feel the heat spread over her face to her ears.

"Yes, sir. While in school I was more interested in Divination and Charms, as an adult I can see the appeal of potions. I am a healer's assistant at St. Mungo's currently and I work on potions daily. I did a short apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey and got a reference from her to get into St Mungo's actually. I was to go visit her this morning. I try to visit her on the weekends or my other days off on the hospital. I help her restock the hospital wing of the school and I still learn so much from her."

Natalia bit her lip to shut herself up. She felt that she was rambling and smiled shyly. She knew that she talked a lot when it was something that she loved. It was a weakness she had, but one that she was glad for.

"Perhaps I could meet you in Hogsmeade for a cup of tea this morning, then I could accompany you to Hogwarts for your meeting with Poppy?" he asked, if not a little awkwardly. It surprised Natalia into nodding her acquiescence. He nodded and followed up his request with "Do you know how to Apparate?"

Again, she dipped her head in agreement and he mirrored her actions. "Very well. I shall meet you at Three Broomsticks?" he asked, shortly. She nodded and took a deep breath. In a matter of seconds, and with a loud 'pop', she was alone. Severus had already apparated away to Hogsmeade, she assumed. She sighed loudly, took a calming breath and focused on her destination. With another loud 'pop', she too disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey there Guys! Sorry, I haven't updated as soon as I had hoped. I was having issues with my computer and I had a funeral to attend to... Sucks I know! But hey! Here's an update for you all! I hope you like it! If you feel like it please please please leave a review, comment, concern, anything! I want to hear what you all think! Thank you for the reviewers so far! One is a guest I can't respond to but the other gave me a few pointers that I think really helped with the last chapter! So thank you!

In that regard, I am looking for a beta! I have been looking around and pm'ing a few people but I haven't heard a peep from any of them, So if you have some decent experience and wanna read the chapters before everyone else, PM me and I will be glad to talk to you! Thank you so much!

OH! I almost forgot. Thank you for all those that have followed me and this story! You don't know how excited I was to see that I had 14 followers! That may not seem like much, for my first fanfic, it was waaaaaay more than I ever imagined! So thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Severus 'popped' into the decently empty street of Hogsmeade. Standing right in front of Three Broomsticks, he took a deep breath before entering the establishment and eyeing Madame Rosmerta, ordered a 'bottomless' tea set and some tea biscuits. Rosmerta brought the items to a little booth in the farthest corner from the door. He sat with his back to the corner. Always the suspicious one due to being a spy in the first war, Severus never liked his back being exposed. He liked having options. He liked seeing who was coming at him from every angle. It made him feel safe, as much as he could considering the circumstances.

He felt his Dark Mark itch, just as it had since the beginning of the year. Dumbledore had announced that The Triwizard Tournament was to take place on Hogwarts grounds. Because of that, students from the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools both arrived shortly after the start of the year, and since then, the three champions were chosen, plus one. The great Harry Potter was also chosen as a champion. The three schools had a battle of the wills thinking that Hogwarts cheated. Dumbledore, of course, denied it. After much speculation and debate, it was decided by the Minister himself that Harry is allowed to compete. He had already defeated a Hungarian Horntail single-handedly. Someone wouldn't hear it from Severus, but he was surprised that Potter had done so well.

Severus cleared his throat and took a sip of tea. He felt the warmth of the liquid slide smoothly down his throat, warming him from the inside. The cold that had bitten deep into his bones was slowly seeping away. He sighed contentedly as he waited for his former student. He certainly hadn't recognized her. Once she had described herself, he immediately had her pictured in his mind and frowned. She had been a mediocre student in potions at the time, and she did have a severe acne problem. Both problems she had seemed to have rectified. At least, her acne problem was an obvious improvement. He had yet to see if her potions work had been improved.

Suddenly there was a twinkling of a small, quaint bell that made Severus look up towards the door. He saw the reddish-brown hair of his former student and he cleared his throat softly and stood. He saw her glance over in his direction and smile slightly as she walked towards him. As she neared, Severus motioned to the booth opposite him and watched her sit before he followed suit. He poured Natalia a cup of tea and offered milk and sugar. She took two cubes of sugar, no milk; he made a point to remember that. They sat in a nice silence. He wouldn't describe it necessarily as companionable, but it was nice. After all the excitement with the Triwizard Tournament, there wasn't a moment of peace at Hogwarts. He cleared his throat and thought that would be a start to a conversation.

"So, Ms. Rook. I assume that you have heard that Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year? If you have been visiting Poppy, she probably has been keeping you up to date with the latest gossip." He nearly smiled at that. She nodded nervously, caught off guard with the small talk.

"Indeed Sir. She told me all about Harry Potter's dilemma of being the fourth champion and the last time I visited was just before the first event. She was due to tell me what happened today when I go to call upon her today." She smiled kindly and took her tea, mixing the sugar in well before taking a sip. He nodded thoughtfully and contemplated telling her himself, but he didn't want to seem like a gossip. He decided to go to a topic he was more comfortable with. A topic to which he called for this impromptu meeting in the first place.

"Boomslang skin. A necessary ingredient to Polyjuice Potion as we have discovered. Do you brew Polyjuice often? It is quite a strenuous task," he remarked. She blushed, yet swallowed her tea before answering. She placed her teacup on the saucer and took a calming breath.

"Normally, no. But this private order was quite generous in the funding department, as it was quite a large order. They covered all materials needed, and then some seeing as how a few brews have failed. I have gotten a few steps wrong here or there. Luckily, it was not too disastrous, although my nose was upturned for about a week. I looked like my great Aunt Tessy, the great pig."

Natalia scoffed remembering her aunt and Severus could understand that feeling of resentment and dislike. His own father was a persona non grata with him up until the day he died. Even death didn't make Severus miss his father. He wondered if he was cold-hearted for that and shrugged the thought away almost immediately. He then turned attention back to his former student.

"Hmm. Interesting. The private client; not your nose turning upwards." He almost blushed at having to clarify himself. He admonished himself. _'She's just a former student are you acting so nervous. Like a hormonal fifth year?'_ He sighed quietly and seeing her cup run low on the warming tea, refilled it.

"I am glad that nothing more disastrous happened in your endeavors, Ms. Rook. Polyjuice can be quite dangerous if not brewed properly, as you well know. Perhaps the next time you brew I can be of assistance? Maybe I can give you a few tips to make it more potent and a bit safer." he suggested offhandedly.

The question caught Natalia off guard and she was sitting there just looking at Severus for a moment. When he caught her staring, she cleared her throat and nodded.

"I would be honored, sir. I am sure under your private tutelage I would learn much more than I have in the recent years since leaving Hogwarts." He dipped his head in modest affirmation before adding some sugar to her cup.

They went on this way for about an hour more, talking about potion texts and lectures that they had been to or missed. They spoke comfortably together as if their meeting had been scheduled for months and wasn't an impromptu meeting. By the end of the hour, and two more pots of tea, Severus' right leg had fallen asleep and he had just noticed it. He grimaced slightly at the discomfort and Natalia noticed.

"Professor? Are you alright?" She asked, slightly worried.

He waved her off. "I'm fine. My leg has fallen asleep. It should be fine by the time I reach the school. I believe this would be a good time to head to the castle. Would you like to accompany me on the walk there? I wouldn't want Poppy's rage to come down on you for being late on my account," he finished, shaking his leg slightly under the table. He then stood up and offered his former student to go ahead of him. She took the hint, placed a few coins down as a tip for Madam Rosmerta, and replacing her traveling cloak over her shoulders, briskly walked out the front door.

They walked in silence for the majority of the walk. They were both taking in the beauty of the landscape around them. As winter was already here, albeit early on, the swift-falling of flakes floated around them. The ground was a little muddy from the snow melting on the too warm ground, but in a few days of this weather and it would soon be covered as far as the eye could see with the fluffy precipitation.

The frigid wind was biting at them and Severus saw Natalia pull her traveling cloak closer to her body. He almost offered her his cloak but thought better of it. Instead, he placed a wordless warming charm around them. She immediately felt the difference and looked over at her former professor. She observed him carefully. His longish, not at all greasy black hair was hanging around his face, keeping his ears warm. His nose protruded gracefully from his face, almost regally. It was followed by observation of a strong jaw. Then following the elegant neck, she noticed broad shoulders; even under his teaching robes and traveling cloak. She wondered why she hadn't noticed his stature before.

She concluded that it was most likely because as a student he was the most intimidating professor she had ever known. She was almost glad she hadn't noticed his features more. She would have been exponentially more intimidated than before. She shrugged the thought from her mind and continued the walk in companionable silence. Unbeknownst to her, Severus was observing her as well.

Her auburn hair was being blown by the wind, and while it wasn't cold thanks to his warming charm, it got tangled quickly. It almost reminded him of a certain woman from his past, but the brown in the shade made her explicitly her own person in his mind. She had an attractive face. Much more attractive now than when she was in school. The more he talked to her, the more he could see her school profile and he had to admit, her blemish creme would compete with any current one on the shelf. It was a drastic difference. Thinking back, however, if he had thought hard enough to remove the blemishes of her adolescence, she would have been a very popular girl.

She had deep, glowing brown eyes. He noticed them in the tea shop. They were so lively when they talked about recent journals that were published on certain experimental potions or some other tidbit of information she thought was interesting. Her hunger for knowledge was refreshing. Compared to all the dunderheads he was teaching now, he thought that he would enjoy assisting in her potion making. Hence the reason he offered to help her improve the Polyjuice Potion she had worked on previously. While she didn't have a thirst for potion knowledge in school, her hunger for it now was intriguing to Severus.

He refused to let himself observe any farther on his former student. He had a code and that was to never involve himself with a student. Not that he was thinking of doing so, but he didn't want to find any complications. As of that moment, he enjoyed her company and that was enough for him.

They soon reached the castle gates and he motioned for her to go ahead of him. They entered the Entrance Hall in silence and both took off their traveling cloaks once they were safely inside the warm castle. Severus canceled the warming charm and led the way to the Hospital Wing. Although he was sure that Natalia knew the way, he was almost impatient to see the work that she did with Poppy.

The door to the Hospital Wing groaned unceremoniously as they entered, alerting Poppy of their presence. She turned from making a recently vacant bed and smiled.

"Oh Natalia, my girl! How are you? And Severus! What a surprise! I am not used to seeing you up here without a Slytherin in tow. Is everything quite alright?" She asked, with a hint of worry.

Severus almost rolled his eyes at the concern. Even after all the years in the First Wizarding War when he would be carried unconsciously by Hagrid to the Hospital Wing to be cared for, he still wasn't used to the concern that Poppy felt for him. There were days, of course, when he welcomed it, days where she would run her cool fingers across his forehead to see if the Cruciatus fever had gone down. He would revel in that care, never being a recipient of such innocent touches as a child. However, when he was healthy and able to take care of himself, he was almost annoyed by the concern. While it was comforting to know someone cared for his well-being, he felt almost like less of a man for being taken care of so much.

"I am fine Poppy. I was just escorting Ms. Rook to you today. I ran into her today at the apothecary on Diagon Alley and she told me how she was going to visit you," he explained shortly. Natalia looked at him then at Madam Pomfrey and nodded. "She told me how she helps you restock the wings potions. I am hurt, Poppy. I thought that was my job. What am I to do now to distract me from giving out detentions to the dunderheaded Gryffindors?"

Poppy smiled and gently slapped his arm. A friendly gesture. "Oh Severus, I still need you. No need to worry. There are potions that I need that Ms. Rook is not quite ready for. But perhaps she could be if you taught her?" she asked with a not so innocent smile playing on her lips. Severus frowned at the mediwitch but then looked over to Natalia who looked almost ready to pounce on the chance.

"If it pleases Ms. Rook, I wouldn't mind tutoring her on some more advanced potions. Given the fact that she has the time. Being an intern at St. Mungo's and then being under your tutelage Poppy must keep the girl busy," he explained, almost talking her out of accepting.

"I can look at my schedule and work around it, Sir. Then whatever days you are free we can work around that. I wouldn't want to presume taking up all of your free time."

"Yes. That wouldn't be suitable at all. Go over your work schedule and owl me your availability. We can make a schedule from that. If it pleases you, Ms. Rook," Severus drawled. He saw Natalia nod excitedly and then turned back to Poppy. "I will let you go about your business then. Good day, Poppy. Ms. Rook." He nodded to each woman in turn and went to leave, only to see the headmaster walk briskly into the mediwitch's domain.

"Oh, Headmaster! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Poppy asked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled seeing the trio together and smiled. "Poppy, Severus, my boy. Ah! And Ms. Rook. What are we all doing up here today? I was only expecting the lovely witches today," Dumbledore said with a happy smile on his face. He almost looked genuinely happy to see them all together but Severus knew better. The old man was up to something.

"I was just leaving Albus. Poppy had some business with Ms. Rook and I didn't want to interfere." He emphasized that last word, knowing that interfering was what the old man did best. Dumbledore just laughed giddily and put his arm around Severus' shoulders, bringing him back into the group.

"Nonsense Severus. You must stay! I was just going to tell Ms. Rook about the Yule Ball. Having an extra mediwitch, even one in training, would be so very helpful. Students seem to always be able to get extra treats and drinks in when there is a ball, and many get hurt. With the two other schools here as well, it would behoove me to get a few extra hands on deck as they say. What do you say, Ms. Rook? Will you help?" The old man's eyes were twinkling double fold waiting for her answer. He didn't have to wait long. Natalia was excited to help.

"Of course Headmaster! I would be honored. This could be a good experience to add to my work history. Every bit counts. Thank you, sir!" She exclaimed excitedly. Dumbledore nodded to her and clapped Severus on the shoulder.

"Very good. Also, Ms. Rook. If you have a moment before you leave today, I would like to have a word with you. It is of the utmost importance," he said seriously. His smile was gone, but the glistening in his eyes remained. She nodded in response and Dumbledore left with a nod at Poppy and another shoulder clap to Severus.

Severus looked suspiciously at his old friend and sighed quietly. _'What was that man up to?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey, there my lovely readers! I wanted to catch up a little bit by posting another chapter for you guys today. I know I'm a bit behind schedule for the One chapter a week goal, but I'm trying to be a good Hufflepuff and be patient, but it isn't working. SO I am posting a chapter that I have had done for a couple days now. I think I got most of the mistakes out, but I can't promise I caught all of them. I just hope that you enjoy it none the less.

In that regard, I am still looking for a beta! Please, please, please! I want to be the best writer I can for you all. If you or someone you know is good at catching grammatical errors, or little spelling errors, and continuity, please let me know. I would love to work with you. I love you all! And I hope you are loving the story as much as I am!

Oh! interesting fact! I have been getting upwards of 1900-2900 words per chapter so far. I am hoping to keep up the habit or maybe even do more per chapter! We will see.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Natalia worked with Madam Pomfrey for a couple hours. Making beds, emptying buckets filled with vomit, and finally brewing a few blood replenishing potions. Natalia knew that being a healer was sometimes dirty work and the more that she interned at St. Mungo's, the more she realized that; yes, she liked helping people, but she just didn't feel being a healer was right for her. She loved to learn. She loved to brew potions. She loved working on charms and spells. Sometimes the last two worked hand in hand and she loved experimenting. What Natalia truly wished to do was be a potions mistress. She sighed thinking about her dream, and how it was unlikely to ever come to fruition.

"What is it dear girl, that makes you huff so dejectedly? Out with it! You know you can speak to little ol' me," Poppy said good-heartedly. Natalia smiled. Poppy was a nice woman, and since Natalia's mother died, the older woman almost seamlessly stepped into Natalia's life to take over those particular reins. Poppy never tried to replace Natalia's mother. It would be an impossible feat to fill the shoes her mother left behind. However, just knowing that the elderly woman was there to comfort her in times of sadness, or straighten her out in times of self-pity, was comforting to Natalia and she was thankful for Poppy.

She smiled shyly, caught in her self-pity and knowing it. "I don't know Poppy. I just feel stuck in a rut. I love healing people, but it's not making me happy. I'm just… content. I don't want to glide through life content. I want… to achieve something. Do something worthwhile. Write articles that get published on some new potion that cures all ailments or something like that… But I don't have the training or the money to be a great potioneer," she explained demurely.

Poppy thought deeply for a minute and nodded. She left the brewing room without a word and came back a minute later with a little scroll tied with a ribbon. "Here is what I want you to do. I will finish this batch of blood replenishing potions. I want you to go see the headmaster for whatever business he needs you for. Afterward, if you have time, go to Professor Snape and give him this message. If he responds, bring it to me and then we can talk more about your future. I want what is best for you, my dear. I hope you always know that," Poppy said as she put a kind hand on Natalia's shoulder. The younger girl nodded and went on her way.

On her way to the Headmaster's office, she bumped into some students. She apologized quickly and went on her way. She heard the students continue their conversation as she left.

"Come on Harry. We will both have dates to the ball by the time we return to the Common Room. Agreed?" She heard the question, but not the response as she went further down the hall. Just as she arrived at the Headmaster's office entrance, she realized that she didn't have the password. The grumpy gargoyle was guarding the stairs with extra vigilance it seemed. It's scowl never leaving its face. She wondered how she would be allowed to enter when suddenly the gargoyle jumped to the side and a set of spiral stairs appeared and the periwinkle robes of the Headmaster shimmered in front of her.

"Ah, my dear. Perfect timing! I was just about to fetch myself a bit to eat, but now that you are here I will just have one of our house elves to forage something for the both of us in my office. Shall we?" He asked motioning back up the stairs behind him. He stepped to the side, allowing her to go ahead of him. She smiled and went up the stairs briskly, slightly nervous at what the Headmaster had to say to her.

When they got into his office, she looked around. She had never been here, even as a student. She was a decent student. Not one to get in trouble, but she also was an extraordinary student either. Just staying in the shadows and minding her own business. There was no need for the attention of the Headmaster. She looked curiously at the other headmasters and mistresses portraits. They were either sleeping or spending time in some matching portrait miles away. Magic was interesting that way.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked. She nodded and smiled. She adored lemon drops. They were always her favorite candy as a child. While she didn't partake nearly as much as she used to, a little treat was nice. She took one and popped it silently into her mouth. Sucking on the tart candy, she puckered her lips for a moment, then sighed contentedly as the sweet taste started to roll over her tongue. She looked at the headmaster expectantly. His eyes twinkling he went straight to the matter.

"What do you know of Lord Voldemort Natalia?" He asked carefully.

She was surprised and almost swallowed the candy whole. She choked for a moment before catching her bearings. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Sir?" She asked warily.

"Ah. Do not fear his name, my girl. It only brings fear of the thing itself, and he is gone. No need for fear now, surely. But yes, what do you know about him?"

Natalia thought carefully, curious as to why he was asking her. "Well, sir. He is a great Dark wizard. Defeated by Harry Potter when an unforgivable curse rebounded and killed him. He has been gone for about twelve years now I think. Before He tried to kill Harry, He killed Harry's parents, who sacrificed themselves in order to try to save their son. History tells the rest."

Dumbledore just nodded. After a moment of silence, he asked, "And what about the First Wizarding War? What do you know about it?"

"Well, just what I have read in the Daily Prophet and in some other articles. I was so young at the time. He had gathered followers, Death Eaters, and they wreaked havoc on Wizarding Britain. Many people, half-bloods, purebloods, and muggles died. It was awful," Natalia summarized, starting to feel queasy and still not understanding the reasoning for these questions. So she decided to ask. "Why are you asking sir? Surely you know more than I. It is said that the only thing **_He_** feared, was you."

Dumbledore's eyes lit up again and he nodded. "Yes. That is said. But there is something else that Voldemort is afraid of. But we will get to that another time. Have you heard of the Order of the Phoenix my dear girl?" Natalia shook her head. The headmaster continued. "The Order of the Phoenix was a group in the First Wizarding War that also fought against Voldemort. They tried to defeat him and save the Potters. Many of the Purebloods and Half-bloods that were killed were part of the Order. It is this Order that I have a feeling we will need to reconvene in the short months ahead."

"Why do you say that Sir? Surely Voldemort is dead. He has been gone for over a decade. His body would be rotted, even if magic had tried to keep him from doing so. Spells like that would only last so long," she said curiously.

He smiled and nodded. "You are quite right my dear girl. But whenever I have a feeling, I normally follow it and I am, most of the time, correct. I was wondering if you may be interested in joining this Order. We will be in need of a healer, even one with a beginners training such as yourself."

Natalia frowned. She had just told Poppy that Healing wasn't making her happy. At least not in St. Mungo's. She thought for a minute and sighed. "I am not sure Sir. I would love to help you and keep your peace of mind that He is gone. But healing just isn't making me happy. I feel like I have other talents that may be of more use… I just have to figure them out myself," she explained. He smiled and nodded.

"I am sure you have many talents for us, my dear. And I will ask them of you later, I am sure. But you are a talented Healer already. I think that out of the chaotic atmosphere of St. Mungo's, you would flourish. Just think about it, would you? That is all I ask. I am aware that you visit Poppy quite often. Once you think more deeply on the subject, come meet with me again and we can talk about your future."

Natalia nodded, unsure. "Of course sir. And are you certain that you will still be needing me for the Yule Ball? I would still like to help where I can with that."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Of course. We would be glad to have you. Even as a guest. I would hate to just use you for your services. I would hope that you would be able to have a dance or two before the students get too drunk and in need of some sober-up potions." His eyes gleamed with mischief and he gave her a grandfatherly smile. "Well, my dear. That is all I need from you. I hope that you have a wonderful rest of your day. Give Severus my regards."

She gasped, surprised. He just smiled again and she left, fingering the little scroll in her pocket. She would learn soon enough that almost nothing was a secret from Dumbledore. Not when it was about his potion's master at least….

Natalia scurried down to the Dungeons at a brisk pace. She always was confident in how fit she was. She exercised regularly and the heavy lifting of some patients in St. Mungo's had given her a toned muscle that she was proud of. Yet, even with all that work, she was still slightly winded by the time she got to the dungeons. The door was open and there wasn't a class in session yet. She thought back and noticed that there weren't many students in the halls on her way down there either. She concluded that this was Severus' free period.

She knocked soundly on the door and he looked up from his work. He seemed to be grading essays. "What is it, Ms. Rook? I am a little busy."

Natalia blushed and walked inside closer to him. "I'm sorry Sir. Madam Pomfrey sent me down here with a note for you. Said to wait to see if you would reply. I'm sorry for disturbing your free period."

Severus sighed and put his hand out. Natalia immediately reached into her robe's pocket and pulled out the parchment wrapped in ribbon. He tore the ribbon off unceremoniously, looking almost annoyed that Poppy had even added that bit of frivolity. His dark brown, almost black eyes skimmed over the text and then glanced up at her before returning to the note. Natalia bit her lip nervously and started twisting little bits of her hair. She did that often when she was nervous.

"According to Poppy, you are unhappy with your current occupational endeavors Ms. Rook. Is that correct?" Severus asked plainly.

Natalia cleared her suddenly dry throat and dipped her head in affirmation. "Yes, sir. While I enjoy helping people, I would prefer to do so with more focus on Potion making. Since leaving Hogwarts, as I told you this morning, my interest in Potions has become significantly greater. I was under the impression that Healers at St. Mungo's did a lot of Potion work. However, they just administer the potions. They have potion makers on hand to make the actual potions."

"I am quite aware of how St. Mungo's works Ms. Rook. I brew for them on the occasion. So are you wanting to be an apprentice to a potion's master? Or will you just work in an apothecary, being too overqualified for the job? I am sure Mr. Mulpepper would enjoy your company…" He trailed off, a slight sneer on his lips. She trembled, reminded of just how intimidating he was as a professor. Especially when she was feeling admonished by him in his classroom. She gulped, trying to get her stomach out of her throat.

"Well, sir. I hadn't thought about it much. I was just talking Poppy's ear off as girls are like to do and I mentioned my stagnancy at St. Mungo's. She sent me away shortly after with that note. I don't even know what it says."

"It says, Ms. Rook, that Poppy is asking for a formal request for an apprenticeship with a potions master, one Severus Snape. She is willing to pay for the apprenticeship. A supposed gift for a friend. She insists that you would be the model student and not likely to waste my time. What do you think of that assessment Ms. Rook?" He asked in a drawl. His eyes narrowed looking at her.

She gulped again, her stomach jumping into her throat again. "Uh- I am surprised she did that Professor. I didn't ask her to do that if that is what you are thinking. I just-"

"Do not presume as to what I am thinking Ms. Rook. That is a huge annoyance to me." He said. Then he fell silent as if for her to continue. She nodded.

"I would be honored to be your apprentice, Sir. I am a quick study, and I don't think I would be wasting your time. I know that you are a professor here and taking on an apprentice would most likely take up every last bit of your spare time and I wouldn't presume to ask that of you," she finished.

He glared at her, his eyes piercing her. "Poppy didn't have a problem presuming to ask that of me," he spat.

Getting frustrated she replied, "I am not Poppy Sir. Her thoughts, while appreciated, are not mine." She looked back at him unwavering. While he was intimidating, she refused to break. Her integrity was being examined, she felt, and she wouldn't cower now. If she did, what would that say about her?

Severus thought deeply for a few moments. The silence was choking but finally, he nodded. "Very well. We will begin the Saturday after the Yule Ball. I will expect you to give your notice to St. Mungo's. I will need all of your spare time Ms. Rook. Evenings during the week. All day during the weekends. Working around my schedule during school breaks. Is that understood?"

Natalia was flabbergasted. Her mouth was hanging open. She was surprised that he had actually accepted the apprenticeship. He was one of the last Potions masters alive that were willing to do so. "Uh, thank you, sir. I will not let you down?"

He almost smirked. "Was that a question Ms. Rook?"

She shook her head, flustered. "I will **not** let you down sir. I will see you at the ball?"

He looked up at her questioningly. "Perhaps. I am supposed to chaperone. We will see. Good day, Ms. Rook."

He dismissed her and Natalia took it at face value. She heard shuffling in the halls and assumed that class was soon to start. She left the potions classroom, only looking back once to see the potions master looking after her. She quickly turned away and left Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello, readers! Thank you all for sticking with me so far! I want to thank all those that have reviewed so far. I always love to read your reviews. I learn so much from them and take every review very seriously! I try to respond to each one, but if I don't get to you-you are either a guest or I just haven't gotten to you YET! :) I also wanted to let you guys know that I got the next two weeks off work! So I will have oodles of time to write write write! Hopefully, I won't burn myself out! But I highly doubt that since we are now getting to the interesting part! :P I hope you all like this installment of the story! Please, comment, review, and follow! It really motivates me to write more! If I know I have someone out there that think that my words are worth reading, I will always write! Thank you so much! I love you all!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

As soon as Natalia left Severus sighed and leaned back in his chair. That infernal woman. Poppy was always interfering with his life and he was frustrated. Why couldn't he just be left alone? He itched his dark mark and growled at it. It had been twelve years since the last time it itched. He would have been concerned if he heard more whispers, but there weren't any. Not any to be concerned about at least. Not yet…

Severus growled again and set back to grading essays from the fourth years that were in earlier that morning. He had just finished with the most knowledgeable student's essay when his fifth years started filing into the classroom. He waved his wand, filing the essays away for another time, and brought the chalk on the blackboard to write as he began teaching. The lesson went on without a hitch and afterward was lunch. Instead of going to the Great Hall he kept to his private rooms and wrote a note for Poppy, then ordered his lunch. He had the house elf that was delivering his food send the note to Poppy since he had work to do. He graded papers as he ate, careful not to get food on the papers.

/

Natalia apparated home after her meeting with Severus. She walked through the wards and took off her traveling cloak, hanging it on the coat rack near the door. She heard the soft cry of her tabby familiar.

"Oh, Freya. I forgot about you! I'm sorry. You're probably terribly hungry. I got caught up in some business," Natalia explained to the cat. It just meowed, as if annoyed and twirled between her owner's legs. She looked up at Natalia and meowed again, signaling her annoyance and hunger. Natalia immediately went into her kitchen and got out some food and water for her familiar. She sat at her dark oak wooden table and watched the animal eat its fill.

She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. So much had happened that day. So much that she had not even expected. She went to gossip with Poppy and came home with an apprenticeship with a Potions Master. She was suddenly nervous. She summoned parchment and a quill and set tea on the stove to heat up. As she waited for the tea, she penned her resignation letter and gave her notice. In two weeks time, she would be an apprentice to one of the most well know potions masters of this time. She bit her lip and smiled. She could finally pursue her passion. St. Mungo's would understand, she hoped anyway.

The whistle of the tea kettle brought her out of her fantastical reverie and she went to make her a cup. She took her two cubes of sugar and mixed it into the tea, then wrapping her fingers around the warm cup she took a sip and savored the warming effect it had on her, the hot liquid settling in her gullet warming her whole body, taking the winter chill away. She sighed and nodded. These next few weeks would be interesting indeed.

/

Two weeks later, the last day that Natalia was to intern at St. Mungo's, she was quite nervous. That day she only had a few mundane tasks to finish before her lunch then she would be free to go. She cleaned bedpans and made up some living quarters for longer staying patients, and she was done. She sighed and went off to lunch. When she entered the lunchroom, many yells of "Surprise!" Surrounded her. She was surprised all right. She wasn't aware that her fellow interns had noticed her, let alone make a farewell party for her. She was touched, to be sure. She ate and drank with them and they gave her well wishes and congratulated her on her apprenticeship. She smiled and told them how nervous she was.

"No need to be nervous Natalia, if you had stayed on, I heard that you would have been hired full on in the next couple months! But this is a huge opportunity for you! St. Mungo's will definitely miss you," said a nameless girl her age. Natalia smiled politely and nodded. Then, taking the cards and well wishes with her, she left St. Mungo's, went home and got ready to start her new adventure.

She was suddenly nervous. The Yule Ball was tonight and then a day later was her first day being Severus' apprentice. She bit her lip in worry. How could she handle that pressure? Being around her former professor, trying to do what he does on a daily basis? She groaned aloud. Her feline familiar looked up at her and almost rolled its eyes as if to say, 'Calm down. No need to fret,' before returning to its lunch. Natalia took a deep breath to try to calm down. This could work. She just had to try her hardest and not muck up too horribly. She could do that… Right?

She sighed again and ran her hand through her hair as she sat down in a dining room chair. She had plenty of time to get ready for the ball, and she really needed to calm down. She brewed a cup of tea and drank it slowly, pondering what exactly her duties would be for tonight. She didn't think that the students would be too unruly at the ball, but there were two additional schools attending. Also, from the gossip that she heard from Poppy, a popular band was to play at the ball, which could always make kids overly excited.

After her tea and a bit of reflection, Natalia went up to her room. She closed the white painted door and looked around. The light blue paint on the walls was slightly peeling at the corners, the white paint on the window sills was chipped. She sighed, wanting more, but shrugged thinking this was the best she could do with what she had. She went to her wardrobe and opened the creaky cherry oak doors to reveal her clothing. She tried to decide what to wear, but besides some very casual jeans and a few t-shirts, all she had were her St. Mungo's robes and her spare traveling cloak. She sighed again and decided to transfigure a nightgown into a nice dress.

She changed the lace from the neckline of the nightgown onto the dress into tule and transferred it to the skirt portion of the now floor-length gown. After a few more moments of wandwork, the end result was satisfying for Natalia. It was an A-line halter floor length dress. The bodice was satin and light yellow in color. She thought it was appropriate to bring in her previous house colors. There were jewels on the bodice, soft yellow topaz beaded throughout the bodice and up the neckline as it met the halter straps. As she looked herself over with the dress on she smiled. She looked quite nice if she thought so herself. Her auburn hair was a nice punch of color to offset the subtle yellows of her dress. She put on some nice makeup, making her eyes a little smoky, put on some mascara and was happy with the outcome. Natalia was never one for a lot of makeup, but this was a special occasion and she wanted to look nice.

Freya nuzzled into the room and meowed contentedly looking up at Natalia. It was almost as if she approved of the young woman's choice in fashion. Natalia smiled and quickly tied her hair up into a simple french braid, curving around her head. With one last look into the mirror, she declared herself looking good enough to go to the ball. She felt a little nervous. She hadn't been to a ball since she left Hogwarts. Who would she dance with? She didn't really have any friends at the school besides Poppy. She just shrugged, put on her traveling cloak, then locked her home and spun around to apparate to the school grounds.

/

Severus growled at his reflection. He was not in the mood to deal with drunken dunderheads. He could hardly stand them sober. Dumbledore all but insisted that the professors needed to be lenient tonight on some rules in order to make sure the students had the best time imaginable.

"This only happens once in a lifetime Minerva. Let the youngsters have some fun. If they get in too much trouble, then you can deduct as many house points as you want. But a little drinking and frivolity shouldn't be a sin at such a wondrous event. Don't you agree?" The old man asked. Severus just scowled at him. Not only was the old man asking them to shirk on their duties, but he wasn't even going to be attending all night. He would make a short appearance at the beginning, then he 'had some business to take care of'. Whatever the hell that meant.

Severus growled again and turned around, his dress robes swinging behind him. He just wished that the night went on without a hitch and would end as soon as possible. He honestly liked balls, when he was actually allowed to enjoy them and not just be a chaperone. However, he had no date tonight, and as such was, roped into the chaperone position. He sighed dejectedly and tied his hair back with a simple leather strap. His dress robes were slate gray instead of his tradition plain black teacher's robes. There were many buttons along the middle, keeping the robes together.

He cast a silent 'tempus' charm and it showed him that he had about fifteen minutes before the ball started. He soundlessly left his quarters and ascended from the dungeons to the Great Hall. He went to the doors of the Great Hall. They were closed to the students until the time of the ball started officially. There were many students already there, anxious to start dancing. There would, of course, be a feast first, so Severus at least had a short reprieve before the 'drinking and frivolity' started.

Once the feast finished, the food was removed from the tables, and drinks appeared on a long table to the far side of the room. There were a few snacks under stasis charms for the students and faculty to nibble on throughout the night, but otherwise, the remaining tables were just for students to rest their tired feet.

Severus noticed his to-be apprentice arrive just after the feast. He was surprised when he saw her. Her delicate yellow dress was striking and very flattering to her body. He cleared his throat and looked away from her just as his Gryffindor equal sided up to him.

"Oh, she looks lovely. So grown up from the time she was here. Ms. Rook certainly has turned into a lovely young lady. I hear she is to be your apprentice Severus? How will you find the time?" The Scottish elder asked with a tilt of humor in her voice.

Severus shrugged. "We had planned that she come study under me on the weekends, evenings during the week, and during school breaks. It may lengthen the apprenticeship, but she assured me that I would not be wasting my time. She seems more competent than she was as a student. I hope I am not disappointed," he said simply.

"Oh, Severus. Don't be too hard on her. You always were so intimidating as a teacher. Maybe if you enjoy this, she could learn even more," McGonagall said knowingly. Her eyes twinkled, almost like the headmaster. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

"Oh, come off it, Minerva. This is a Potions Apprenticeship. She wants to be a potions mistress. If I am easy on her we will have an inadequate legacy and I refuse to allow that to happen. If she is unable to deal with my 'intimidation' as you so put it, then she is not worthy of my time. However, Poppy assures me she shall not be. We will see. She starts Saturday," he finished.

Dumbledore came up to the front of the Great Hall, where normally all of the professors ate together, and where his great podium normally stands. He stood in the middle of the platform and put a slight sonorus charm on his voice.

"Welcome! And thank you for coming to the Yule Ball! We would like to especially welcome again the great schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and we hope you all have a wondrous time here! Now a few simple rules. Underage drinking is prohibited tonight just as any other on school grounds. Please be responsible. We would hate to take away house points on such a magnificent night. Second, this is a chaperoned event. If you wish to leave the Great Hall, let a teacher know and they will escort you to your common room. This is for your safety and well-being. With that taken care of, please enjoy The Weird Sisters performance tonight!" he exclaimed. With a wave of his wand, the candles floating in the sky dimmed and from the back of the room, a band started playing.

Students immediately began screaming in excitement. They did two upbeat songs and Severus' eyes prowled to make sure no student spiked the punch bowl. Whether Dumbledore asked him to shirk the rules or not, it was too early for that tomfoolery and Severus would put an end to it, even if he didn't get to take away house points. Unfortunately for him, it hadn't happened by the time the band started a slower song. He saw the headmaster walk over to Natalia and offer her his arm, which she gladly took. They started dancing, surprisingly gracefully for the old man. Natalia kept up quite well for the waltz that began. After the Headmaster took his dancing partner, the champions all came to the floor one by one and danced with their dates as well. Viktor Krum was dancing with Hermione Granger surprisingly, Harry Potter was with one of the Patil twins, Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang, and Fleur Delacour with Roger Davies, the Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team.

Everyone clapped as they watched the champions and headmaster dance. They slowly joined, one by one to join the waltz. Dumbledore gracefully swung Natalia around for the dance and she was smiling radiantly. It was hard to look away from a smile like that, and Severus was finding that fact right at the moment that Dumbledore swung her around one last time and stopped in front of him.

"Severus my boy! Would you mind taking over for an old man? Ms. Rook here has too much stamina for me and I need to rest a moment. Here you are," he said handing Natalia's hand over to Severus. It took him a moment to shake himself out of his reverie, but emptied his mind, nodded and gently took her hand in his.

She was blushing and looking down as he lightly pulled her back onto the dance floor. They quickly got in step with the others and joined the dance formation. Silently stepping to the beat, Severus was mindful not to look into her clear brown eyes, but he was having a hard time. Upon closer inspection, he could see little specks of gold swirling in those shining eyes and he almost smiled. They almost matched the gems on her dress.

"You look quite lovely Ms. Rook," Severus complimented. She blushed again.

"Thank you, sir. As do you. Look dashing I mean," she said in haste. Her blush deepened at her slip of the tongue and he again very nearly smiled. She danced well, so he didn't have to focus too hard on that. He found that he actually enjoyed dancing with his former student, and to-be apprentice. With that though he sighed and remembered that _**that**_ is what she was to him. His apprentice. It would be inappropriate for him to think of her any other way. He strengthened his reserve and got a bit more tense for it. She looked confused as if she noticed and bit her lip nervously.

 _'She shouldn't draw that much attention to her lips. They are utterly distracting,'_ he thought to himself. He then chastised himself for that thought. What had he just steeled himself against? _**Her.**_ And yet he immediately had that thought. He would have to be careful around this girl, he decided. And she really needed to be careful around him.

Suddenly the music changed to a more upbeat song. Severus, ever the gentleman, bowed to Natalia and went to man his post as a chaperone. He was in the corner nearest where the staff tables used to be. Natalia took the hint and went to where she was assigned as well. It was near the balcony on the far side of the Great hall. The doors were open, but the chill of the air didn't get past the warming charm around the area. The light of the night, the moon, and stars, however, were shining all around her, making her look radiant. Severus had a hard time looking away. Such a hard time in fact, that he missed some fifth years spiking the punch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry for the long absence guys! I was having some personal issues! I hope you are still reading and looking forward to more! I am hopefully getting back on a more realistic posting schedule. We will see! I will keep you guys up to date as much as I can! Thanks for staying with me. Finally, I found a BETA! As well as a co-writer! Wooo! It is my very good friend BeautiflDisastar. Can't wait to see how this works out! Wooo!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Natalia stood at her post professionally all throughout the evening as the festivities went on. The only time she left was to get a drink of punch or to escort a student to their common room. She was starting to get tired and woozy after just a few hours, but she tried to fight through the drowsiness as much as she could. She thought perhaps it just from not eating dinner earlier. As the time got later more students needed to be escorted to their common rooms, so two chaperones were required to go together so they did not lose anyone along the way. One would be at the front of the group and the other at the back.

On one such occasion, Natalia was grouped with Severus to take a group of Slytherins. The short trip to the dungeons was uneventful, but Natalia felt dizzier with each step. She tried shaking her head to clear her mind, but it only made it worse. Severus looked at her curiously, but she hadn't noticed as she breathed deeply. She was suddenly nauseous and covered her mouth. Once the last student was through the entrance in the wall, she turned on her heel and ran to the nearest suit of armor, heaving all the contents of her stomach at the feet of the armor.

Enchanted as it was, it seemingly grimaced as it lifted its left foot as to get it far away from the putrid vomit. Natalia groaned and with a quick wave of her wand, wordlessly cleared the mess up. She turned slightly, leaning against the wall and slid down the length of it, sitting on the cold marble floor. She put her head on her arms that were crossed on top of her knees. After a moment, someone cleared their throat and Natalia stopped breathing. She peeked up at the noise and groaned.

Severus frowned. "Does my presence displease you Ms. Rook?" he asked. He took a few steps closer to her, checked the armor and seeing it was sufficiently clean, albeit annoyed at being puked on, he looked back at Natalia.

"I am mortified that you saw that, Professor. How unprofessional," she groaned out. Her throat felt hot from the bile. She grimaced as it seemed that she would get sick again, but with a deep breath she calmed down.

"How much have you had to drink Ms. Rook? Need I remind you that you were here as a chaperone?" he asked, a disappointed tone in his voice.

"No! I haven't drunk anything besides some punch throughout the night. But it tasted fine, like a normal punch." She tried to think if there was any weird taste as she was drinking the punch, but she couldn't remember clearly. She was adamant that if she had noticed any alcohol, she would have reported it. She frowned placing her forehead against her arm again. "Oh, gods. I am going to get fired before I even start."

Severus rolled his eyes. He did a silent summoning spell and a few vials of assorted potions zoomed directly into his hands. He stiffly handed them to Natalia. "Here. Take these. Hangover potion for tomorrow. And a pepperup potion for tomorrow if it is needed as well. Meanwhile, why don't you let me help you up? The headmaster will want to know about this. You couldn't have possibly gotten sick like this from a normal punch and if you couldn't taste any alcohol, then it could have been something else."

Severus reached down for her to grab his hand. She did so shakily, so he gently grabbed her upper arm as leverage to help her up. She stood for a moment before stumbling again. Severus rolled his eyes and went to swipe her legs up into his arms as he carried her upper body in his other arm. She groaned at the sudden movement, but otherwise didn't protest and laid her head on his shoulder.

Severus could smell the shampoo the girl used. It was a mixture of lilac and something citrusy. Oranges, that was it. It was an interesting smell, but something that was fitting for her. He almost smiled until he realized that he was already at the Headmaster's office.

"Bogey flavored beans," he said clearly to the gargoyle that stood sentry. It just silently nodded, stepping aside as the spiral staircase descended for Severus to step onto. He went up the stairs, careful as to not hit Natalia against any of the walls as they turned in the staircase. Once he was finally at the top, he kicked 'knocked' the door and waited until it opened a moment later. Dumbledore was standing at the door, his robes looking disheveled and his face flushed. Severus gave the headmaster a quirked eyebrow then shrugged, looking down at the girl still unconscious in his arms.

"My dear boy! What on earth happened to dear Ms. Rook?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eye suddenly disappearing.

"It seems that Ms. Rook partook in some spiked punch headmaster. She doesn't remember if there was alcohol, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't indeed imbued with something besides sugar. I thought you should know and seeing as I know not where she lives, figured you would take her home to sober up," Severus said simply. He gently placed the sleeping girl on the most comfortable chair in the office, laying her so her legs were over one arm. _'She looks quite peaceful,'_ he thought. He shook his head just as he was about to move some of her hair out of her face. He quickly looked up seeing Dumbledore look at him with the twinkle back in his eyes. Severus rolled his obsidian eyes and stepped away.

"Unfortunately Severus, my dear boy, you have interrupted some personal business of mine and I am rather fond of finishing it." He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Severus. "There you will find Ms. Rook's address. You may take my floo directly there. I am quite sure her floo network is open. I am sure her cat would like some nourishment after all these hours being alone. If you would be so kind to help an old man out." Dumbledore was smiling as he said this and Severus just sneered in response.

"Very well sir. If you think that is best."

"I do my friend. I do indeed. On your way back, you should be able to just floo back into your office. Have a good night!" Dumbledore exclaimed as a dismissal. Severus just nodded, went to the fireplace, threw some grayish powder in. The flames went green and he went back to pick up the slightly snoring girl. He walked into the flames, said the address and added "Natalia's Home!" In a flash of green flames and a 'whoosh', they were both gone.

"You can come out Minerva. They are gone. Where were we, my love?" Dumbledore asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. A soft chuckle was heard from the private chambers.

/

Severus stumbled a step before catching his balance. A low growl was heard and he looked around until he saw the source. He rolled his eyes. _'Of course_ , _the witch would have a familiar,'_ he thought to himself as he sighed.

Severus walked carefully around the small apartment and looked into two different rooms before finding her bedroom. He looked around at the deteriorated room before laying her gently on the bed. He took the potions out of his dress robe pockets and set them on the small bedside table that was next to the bed. The tabby cat twisted lithely around the table, curious as to what this strange man was doing. It meowed loudly as it saw its human laying on the bed. The cat jumped gracefully onto the bed and immediately curled up next to Natalia's side.

Severus rolled his eyes at the feline and growled softly as the animal was now making his job a bit harder. He sat on the edge of the bed on Natalia's other side. He gently shook her. "Ms. Rook. You must take these potions. Or at the very least the hangover potion. It will make you feel better and you won't have a raging headache in the morning. Wake. Up."

Natalia stirred, blinking her eyes slowly. When she came to and was lucid enough to realize where she was she started.

"Professor? Why are you in my house? What is wrong? What happened?" she asked curiously. Severus just put the vial of the potion into her hand.

"Just drink. I will explain later. How are you feeling?"

"Sick. Like my head is full of cotton, and my stomach is churning. Why am I home? What happened at the dam-"

Severus interrupted her, raising her hand to silence her. "Just drink." She did so and waited for him to continue. "It seems that someone had spiked the punch bowl and you drank too much. I told the headmaster. I am sure he is handling it. There isn't any reason to worry." He looked at her for a moment, then frowned. "Except the fact that a potential potions apprentice couldn't tell that the punch was spiked. That is something to be worried about."

Natalia frowned but nodded silently. She looked down at her knees, ashamed. "You are right Professor. I should have realized. I just didn't think the students would do something like that. There was so much entertainment as it was."

Severus nodded. "So you would think, but students are all dunderheaded fools. Now, rest. I have to return to the school and see what all I can do to figure out who did this." Severus stood after saying that and turned to leave the room.

"Thank you, Professor. For everything."

Severus stopped in his tracks and turned, but Natalia was already asleep. With a quick wave of his wand, the blankets on the bed rearranged themselves to lay atop of her sleeping form. With that, he left.

/

Severus returned to Hogwarts by apparition. He quickly walked up the small hill to the gates and entered the school. It was still early and students were still dancing and cavorting merrily. He went right up to the drink table and saw, to his dismay, that the punch was still on the table. He growled to himself and a few nearby students squealed in fear before running to the other side of the room.

He summoned an empty vial and filled it with the punch, then vanished the rest. He quickly turned, his robes swaying behind him as he made off to the dungeons. He got to his office and slammed the door behind him. The other professors would be enough to handle the remaining dunderheads that were still dancing. This way he could focus on whatever it was that was slipped into the punch. With that thought, he got to work.

Severus wondered why he even cared what they spiked the punch with. He knew the answer of course. It's because it had affected _**her.**_ Natalia, his apprentice, and ex-student. The girl -No, woman- he was trying to steel himself against. Only to keep a professional relationship of course and not because he was deathly afraid of relationships. No, that wasn't the reason at all.

If he was completely honest with himself he didn't care what his dunderheaded students spiked the punch with other than the fact that his apprentice couldn't even tell there was alcohol in it. Which meant one of two things. Either he had more work with his apprentice than he originally had thought or his dunderheaded students had spiked it with something that was colorless, tasteless and odorless.

'Hmm,' he sighed. This could become an interesting night as the alcoholic beverages he was aware of all had a distinct taste. This meant that his idiotic students had got their hands on something they shouldn't have been able to, too easily. Now it was time to discover what it was.

Severus pushed all thoughts of Natalia to the back of his mind and got to work. The first thing he did was place a replenishing charm on the vial. This would ensure he had enough of the spiked punch to work with, as a vial isn't really all that big. He waved his wand over the vial casting various poison detection spells. They all came back negative just like he thought they would. He had to check, though.

Seeing as it wasn't poisoned Severus filled a small dropper with the punch and dropped a small amount of punch into his own mouth. Just enough to taste and a small enough amount that it wouldn't actually do any damage if it was something else. He swished the little bit around in his mouth trying to taste anything out of the ordinary. He didn't taste anything abnormal, just the fruity flavor of the punch. "Well, well," he murmured. "It seems like my new apprentice wasn't mistaken after all."

Severus was starting to get frustrated. He had run various tests for most everything he could possibly think of and everything he had run came back negative. He knew something was in the punch but he just was coming up with zilch. He waved his wand over the vial once again putting a 48-hour detection charm on it and decided to go to bed. He wasn't going to be able to think with lack of sleep and being frustrated wasn't helping. He would try again with a fresh mind later.

When Severus woke up after a short nap, he decided he would check his detection charm and go check on Natalia. He walked over to where he had left the vial the previous night and looked at the vial with a very confused look on his face. He was completely positive when he went to bed the punch had been a ruby red but now, now it was a soft pink. "Well," he murmured to himself. "That is definitely a strange effect for an alcohol to take. I'm starting to think this isn't just any alcohol. If it's an alcohol at all."

Severus turned away from the vial. Walked over to his fireplace and took out his jar of floo powder. Throwing some of the grayish powder into the fire he said "Natalia's home," and put his head in the fire. "Ms. Rook," he called. "Are you decent?" When he didn't get a response he started to worry something was wrong. "Natalia," he called again. "I'm coming through." With that, he pulled his head back and stepped through into Natalia's home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey, guys! I hope you are still enjoying the story! Things are about to heat up soon and get more interesting as the apprenticeship starts! But first, we have to figure out what is going on at the Yule Ball! Again we have BeautiflDisastar co-writing with me. She is a wonderful writer, as well as a Muse! Whenever I get stuck, she goes right in and takes the thought from my head and keeps writing. It is a wonderful dance of teamwork! I hope you guys still like the story. Any questions, comments, concerns, please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Severus appeared in Natalia's floo and the fire died down with a 'pop'. He shook a little ash off his school robes and stepped into the living room. He looked around carefully, listening to any indication of life. A quiet 'meow' came from the bedroom and Severus followed it. He came into the room and Natalia was still sleeping. It was in the early hours of the morning now, almost 2 in the morning, so that was not surprising to him. However, he needed to test his theory. He went over to the bed, gently shaking Natalia by the shoulders he said, "Ms. Rook. I need you to wake up. Ms. Rook?"

Natalia started to stir, blinking slowly. She looked around, seemingly disoriented. "Professor? Is it time for my lesson? Wha-"

She stopped talking and just looked at him for a moment. Severus raised a brow. "Ms. Rook. What are you feeling right now? Do you have a headache? Nause-" He was suddenly cut off when a finger touched his lips. He scowled, about to pull away when Natalia used her spare hand to pull him towards her. He was caught off guard and fell on his hands, which rested on either side of Natalia's body. She smiled up at him, her eyes glazed over.

"Oh, Severus. Hmmm. I'm glad that you are here. Saving me. My hero." She smiled giddily up at him, nibbling on her bottom lip. Severus frowned down at her, shaking his head, he quickly stood up.

"Ms. Rook. I think you have been manipulated by the punch to have… certain feelings for me. You need to snap out of it. I am your master starting tomorrow. You are my apprentice. You _will_ act like it. **Now!** " Severus tried the stern routine. If she was as infatuated with him as he thought, perhaps he could snap her out of it. He was hopeful. A feeling he hadn't felt in ages.

Natalia started in surprise, backing away from him, nearly in fear. The infatuation disappearing instantly from her eyes. She looked down at herself and blushed. She covered herself more with her blanket. Severus nodded. It seemed that any other quick stimulation of another emotion cancels out the effects of whatever was added to the punch.

A horrifying thought occurred to him. Many students of each school had been present during the dance and lord knows how many of those students drank the punch. He was going to have a school of infatuated teenagers. He had to consult with Dumbledore right away. "I'm sorry Ms. Rook but I have to leave." With a sudden, loud 'pop', Severus was gone.

Severus landed outside of The Three Broomsticks and started walking towards the castle at a quick pace. He walked into the castle and started towards his destination of the headmaster's office, his robes billowing behind him. "Bogey flavored beans," he hissed at the stone gargoyle guarding the office. The gargoyle leaped to life revealing the swirling stone staircase. Severus knocked on the headmaster's door.

Severus heard muffled talking while he was waiting for permission to enter. After a few seconds, Dumbledore answered looking quite disheveled. His robes looked like they had been quickly thrown on and his long hair and beard were wild looking. "Headmaster!" Severus gasped "Are you alright?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I assure you, dear boy, I am quite fine. Now I take it this isn't a social call. Please come in."

Stepping into the office after the headmaster, Severus strode over to the chair in front of the headmaster's desk and sat down. "Albus, we have a slight problem."

"Oh?" Dumbledore responded looking quite amused. "Anything to do with a certain young lady? Ms. Rook perhaps?"

"Not exactly," Severus said shooting Dumbledore a funny look.

"Oh, do explain!" Dumbledore said looking even more amused than before.

"Well, to be honest sir, we are going to have an entire school of love-induced imbeciles on our hands," Severus explained exasperatedly. Minerva seemed to magically appear at those words.

"Love-induced?" She asked sharply. Minerva McGonagall looked just as disheveled as the headmaster. Her graying red hair, usually in a top knot, was hanging frazzled down to her collarbone. Her normally immaculate robes were crinkled. The only thing that seemed not to be out of place was the tight grimace on her face. Severus had a terrifying thought come to him based on both Minerva and Dumbledore's appearances. With the question poised on his lips, he decided he really didn't want to know after all.

"What on earth do you mean Severus!" Minerva exclaimed, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Well, Minerva. The punch at the dance is compromised. I had no idea about it until Ms. Rook ended up passing out on me while walking the Slytherins to the dungeon. However, it was not just any alcohol. I believe it's an infatuation potion. It's odorless, tasteless and colorless. Virtually undetectable," Severus explained.

"When I went to check on Ms. Rook a few minutes ago, she... she tried to pull me into her arms and called me her hero. It wasn't until I snapped at her in my frightful demeanor that she seemed to snap out of it," he concluded. Minerva gasped while Dumbledore seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"Something you'd like to share headmaster?" Severus asked grumpily. "It seems to me that the culprit, or culprits, got one over on you." Dumbledore laughed. "It seems to me headmaster that you know more than you're letting on," Severus growled. Dumbledore just chuckled his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Oh, I think not Severus. You know that nothing happens in this school without me knowing. I just don't see the harm in this. It is mere infatuation. It isn't a lust potion after all. No need to fret." His eyes twinkled as he said this. Severus just stared at him, unimpressed.

"How do you explain Potter's name getting in the goblet then?" he asked defiantly. Dumbledore's smile dropped and turned into a frown immediately. "That, my boy, I am still looking into. You have a point, but as it were, I do know who was involved and they will be dealt with. As you said, an extreme emotion besides the infatuation will stop the effects. Shouldn't be too hard to get Peeves recruited to scare the students.

"Actually, Severus, if I could get you to send the Bloody Baron to me that would be most pleasant," Dumbledore said.

"The Bloody Baron?" Severus questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure that The Baron will be most agreeable on enlisting Peeves for our cause. As you know he's the only person that Peeves will listen to and I'd rather not waste time trying to set rules that Peeves will ignore coming from me," Albus explained dismissively.

"Of course sir," Severus replied turning to leave.

Severus walked to the astronomy tower stairs and started climbing them. He figured he would check here first as this was one of the baron's favorite spots. As he reached the top of the stairs he could hear the baron's chains clanking about. "Baron?" Severus called out as he entered the tower. The clanking stopped. "What do you want, Snape?" the Baron asked gruffly. "You're interrupting my daily haunt."

"The headmaster wishes to have a word with you about Peeves."

The Baron groaned. "If I wasn't already dead, that damn poltergeist would likely be the death of me. Very well then." With that, he glided away through the wall."

With it being so early in the morning as Severus had only slept about half an hour and between Natalia and the headmaster had taken about an hour, it was still relatively early. He decided to go relieve one of the teachers from their post at the dance. Just as he had thought, there were a few stragglers left at the ball. He spotted Potter, Granger, Lovegood, the Weasley boy and his sister, Malfoy, Zambini, Goyle, Crabbe, Abbott, Longbottom, Delacour, Krum, the older Greengrass girl, and Nott.

He observed them for a minute and it seemed everything was alright actually. No one was acting out of the ordinary. Granger was glaring at the Weasley boy while Potter stood to the side looking uncomfortable. The Weasley girl was dancing awkwardly with Longbottom. Greengrass, Zambini, Malfoy, Nott, Goyle, and Crabbe were sitting around talking. Lovegood was doing some odd dance waving her hands above her head. Not completely normal but normal enough for that girl. Abbott was swaying to the music by herself as it seems she came alone. Delacour and Krum were talking about the differences between their schools and this one. Krum was telling Fleur that it was much warmer here than at Durmstrang. Completely normal. Severus sighed in relief.

About ten minutes after he thought that, pandemonium struck. He could pinpoint the exact moment. He saw Potter's eyes glaze over as he strode over to the Greengrass girl, Daphne, he believed and yanked her up to his lips. Instead of hexing him like Severus was sure she would have done, Daphne just put her arms around Potter's neck and kissed him back. Unfortunately, that was just the start.

Zambini walked up to Granger and pulled her onto the dance floor, pulled her body close to his, dipped her head back, claimed her mouth and started running his hands up and down her body. Granger turned wanton at that moment and jumped into Zambini's arms as he carried her out into the gardens where moans of "Blaise" started coming from shortly after.

Longbottom had walked over to Abbott and had her up against a wall ravishing her like Severus didn't believe the boy capable of doing. Actually, Severus wasn't even sure some of the things Longbottom was doing to Abbott was legal in neither the muggle or wizarding world. Abbott was making moaning sounds against Longbottom's lips. Severus shook his head. This was pure madness.

He watched as his godson Draco walked up to Weasley girl and pulled her onto the terrace where she began to wrap her legs around Draco and kissed him feverishly as Draco moaned against her hands rubbing along his crotch. The Weasley boy, however, was turning an impressive shade of red watching his best mates and sister do unspeakable things with the Slytherins. He looked like his head was about to explode. Severus silently congratulated his godson on making the Weasley boy angry. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself.

Lovegood had seemingly charmed Nott and was whispering into his ear about wrackspurts. While Nott growled at her to shut up, pushed her against the nearby door and had his mouth on hers while thoughtlessly grinding her against him. Lovegood, it seemed, liked the rougher side of Nott as she was moaning loudly against his lips. Severus studied the Lovegood girl for a moment and noticed her eyes weren't glazed over like the rest of the others. She caught him staring, gave him a small smile, a wink and returned her attention back to Nott. _'The little vixen knew exactly what she was doing,'_ Severus thought amused that the Ravenclaw had gotten one over on one of his Slytherins.

The delegates from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had each other pushed onto the table and were kissing each other with an urgency Severus hadn't seen the likes of before. Krum was murmuring something about finding out just how good Fleur was at riding broomsticks. Fleur, it seemed had turned her full veela power on and had it directed at Krum as the poor boy was helpless against her.

Severus wanted to obliviate himself or anything to get the sights he was seeing out of his head. While he had thought to see Draco and the Weasley girl was bad, he hadn't seen the worst of it until he turned to look at what he assumed was safe. Crabbe and Goyle. He was very very mistaken as Crabbe had his hands in Goyle's dress robes while Goyle had his lips locked with Crabbe's. Severus quickly turned to look at the other teachers only to find that they were looking on frozen to the scene before them with pure shock.

Severus knew he should go and get the headmaster but he found his thoughts wandering to Natalia. He wondered what it would be like to hear the gasping moans coming out of her while she lay naked beneath him begging for more. What it would be like to have Natalia's mouth greedily sucking on his hardened length.

Severus vehemently shook his head. Those thoughts were way out of line. She is his _**apprentice!**_ He should not be having any thoughts about her other than how to help her become better at potions. He shook his head again and started running towards the headmaster's office before those dangerous thoughts could return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** So, things are finally getting into it! Apprenticeship is happening soon, details are coming together. A few of you have messaged me your theories, but I won't tell! not yet! Again my wonderful partner BeautiflDisastar helped write this. It seems that this will be a more permanent thing. This means a more regular schedule. At this point in time, I am working 7 days a week, but she keeps me updated on what she has written and I add on as she goes. We go back and forth that way. Not only is she my motivation, she is a literary genius. She's just wonderful, and so patient when I suggest changes on my mobile and end up actually changing them instead. (Sorrrrrryyyyy :D)) On another note! I wanted to show some recognition to our readers! We hit 30 subscribers and while that may not seem like a lot, for a first fanfic, that is more than I ever thought I would get! And so, in recognition of that, I will be giving a shout out to a few of you that have subscribed already! And for those that haven't yet, I will add you once you do! So please! Subscribe to alerts, review, pm me with any questions, comments, or concerns. I would love, love, love! to hear from you guys more!

 **This chapter is dedicated to:** Charmed2100, FonzFan, Marriage1988, grogoch, and smoonchester. They have all been here since the beginning, from day one! Thank you for following through! You guys are awesome!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

For the third time that night, Severus walked up to the stone gargoyle, spit out a password and impatiently waited for it to move so he could waltz up the stairs to disturb the headmaster again. Hopefully, he wouldn't be so… disheveled this time around.

The office door was already open, so Severus strolled right inside. Dumbledore looked up from his work and silently motioned to a chair in front of him. Severus took one and sat. He waited a moment before asking, "Has the Bloody Baron told Peeves what to do to fix this Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed. He just left before you got here and told me about the extreme actions this potion had. It seems that Ms. Rook partook of the punch more often than the students, which is why she reacted to it much quicker. But it is as well more potent the longer it is in the body, hence the strong reactions from the students compared to Ms. Rook's damsel in distress act."

Severus frowned deeply at that comment. He was trying to forget that moment and sincerely hoped that Natalia would as well. He shrugged and asked, "What is Peeves to do?"

Dumbledore just smiled. "I am sure he will take his responsibilities quite seriously. It is not every day that he gets free reign to bother the students. He is probably down there as we speak, dropping dungbombs or water balloons to surprise them. Everything will be fine Severus. Nothing to worry about."

Severus just frowned and nodded. "As you wish. I will just retire for the night then. I have papers to grade, then tomorrow is the first day of the apprenticeship."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Ah yes. Ms. Rook will be spending a lot of time here. I hope she enjoys it. It will certainly be an interesting experience."

Severus just shrugged, standing and going to leave. "Try not to be too hard on her Severus. It wasn't her fault how she acted tonight. Don't hold it against her." Severus paused for a moment, his back to the headmaster. He nodded and left the room.

/

Natalia was laying in her bed, thinking and rethinking of all the actions of the dance. She was trying to remember if she saw anyone put anything in the punch, but she couldn't recollect. She sighed in frustration. All she remembered was glancing out of the corner of her eye to see her old professor.

Well, not old per say. Her past professor. He was only a few years older than she was. She stopped to think about it. She graduated in 1989 at age 17. It was currently 1994 and she is 22. He couldn't be more than ten years older than her. Perhaps fifteen. Either way, his experience, and knowledge would soon be hers. Slowly but surely as she apprenticed with him, she would learn what he knew and she would use that to help in the Order of the Phoenix that the headmaster spoke about.

She nodded to herself, thinking of the Order now. It was a distracting notion.

The next morning, Natalia woke up groggy and grumpy. That hangover potion was having no effect since she wasn't drunk, she was thankful for the pepperup potion that was still on her bedside table. Because of her grogginess, she couldn't quite remember what happened last night. All she remembered was getting sick on a suit of armor right in front of-

"Oh, gods. He saw me… he's never going to want me as an apprentice now. How embarrassing!" she despaired. She turned over in her bed, face in a pillow, her dress rustling.

She screamed into her pillow, then immediately grimaced at a headache that formed. She groaned turning back over and looked over to the potion that was left for her. She quickly unstoppered the vial and drank it down in one shot. She shivered as she felt the potion take effect and smiled. She jumped out of bed, disrobed and jumped into the shower.

After she was clean, she got dressed in some casual clothes. Not sure exactly how to dress as an apprentice of a well-known potions master, she decided to go safe and wear clothes that she wouldn't worry about getting dirty. A Spellbound band t-shirt and some tight fitting jeans seemed alright. The t-shirt has a bit of paint on it when she tried to paint the headboard of her bed. When that didn't work out she took off the paint on the headboard, but it wouldn't come out of the shirt for some reason.

She tied her hair in a ponytail, her natural waves falling over her right shoulder. She put on her homemade face crème and let it set before washing it off. Afterward, she was presentable and ready to go. However, she was still very early. She cast a 'tempus' charm and it told her that it was barely after 6 am. She sighed and decided to send an owl to her new master to see what time he wanted her.

She shivered at the thought then shook her head. _'Get your head out of the gutter Natalia. He is there to teach you. To teach you about_ potions _and how to be a potions mistress. This is not something to mess up!'_

She sighed and started writing.

 _Master Snape,_

 _I don't wish to disturb you so please only respond when you are able. I was wondering when the best time to start the apprenticeship would be. You told me the Saturday after the Yule Ball, but not a time. Honestly, I am not sure you even want to still have me as your apprentice after my behavior last night. Please forgive me. I will never embarrass you like that again._

 _Your apprentice,_

 _Natalia Rook_

She summoned her owl that liked to stay in a nearby tree of her apartment and gave him the letter. She offered him a treat if he would hurry back with a response.

"But don't bug Master Snape. He may not give you an answer at all." The owl affectionately nipped her finger and flew away.

/

Severus woke that morning to the pecking of his window. Even though his office was in the dungeons, part of a window was still exposed just for this purpose. He sighed, heaved the warm, green flannel blankets and walked over the chilled cobble floor to the window. The cold morning air rushed in as he opened it and an owl flew farther inside as if trying to get away from the cold itself. With a wave of his hand and a silent word, the fireplace in his chambers burst to life and the raw warmth of it made him shiver.

He went to the animal and it extended its foot, a letter wrapped in its talons. Severus extended his hand and when the animal didn't immediately give him the message, he just raised a brow. The owl chirped playfully and dropped the letter in his opened hand. Severus unraveled it and read. He sighed. The girl thought that he wouldn't want to even start the apprenticeship. Silly girl. She had no control over any of her actions from the early morning. He was sure that she didn't mean to pull him into her bed while she was under the influence of a potion.

Severus sighed again and went to write a reply. He looked at the time from the small clock in his office and noticed it was almost 8am. He wrote his reply and gave it to the owl. He pet its feathers softly and gave it a small smile. "Be safe and fly straight little one."

The owl pecked his fingers softly and flew near the window. Severus summoned his wand and with a slight flick of his wrist, the window opened and the owl flew away. He closed the window again and set off to get ready for his first apprentice lesson.

/

Natalia showed up fifteen minutes earlier than what his reply was.

 _9 am. My potions classroom._

 _-S.S_

She didn't want to be late for her first lesson. She stood outside his classroom door and just waited. At about ten to the hour, the classroom door opened and Severus started in surprise. "Ms. Rook. I didn't expect you to be this early." He cleared his throat. "Come in then. We can get started." She reminded him of a very talented student that was normally always early, not that he would ever acknowledge her, though. Insufferable know-it-all.

Natalia walked into the classroom. She was instantly hit with a wave of nostalgia. She remembered brewing a Forgetfulness potion here as a first-year student and barely getting the ingredients right. She remembered brewing a wit sharpening potion as a fourth-year student and Professor Snape telling her it was Acceptable but it was barely so. Her fondest memory was Professor Snape giving Hufflepuff house ten points because she was able to tell him all the effects of the Wiggenweld potion in her third year.

"Daydreaming, Ms. Rook?" Severus asked looking amused, snapping Natalia out of her reverie.

"No sir, just the memories that being in this classroom brings back." Natalia cheerfully replied.

"Well, instead of dwelling on the memories of the past, perhaps you would like to start making new ones as my apprentice and not a student?" Severus chided reminding her that she was there to start an apprenticeship and not to daydream. "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Master." Natalia replied having the grace to look embarrassed.

Severus wanted to see how much more advanced her potion making skills were. That way he would know exactly how much work he had ahead of him before she could become a potion mistress. He decided to start out with something simple; a calming draught. This was a draught required to pass the O. so, being a Hogwarts graduate, she should be able to brew it easily. If her draught passed his expectations he would move her onto making a batch of polyjuice potion because he wanted to see what her skill level with that advanced potion was. Especially since she was brewing it regularly.

"Go to the ingredient cabinet and get what is needed to make a Calming Draught," he told her. He had purposely not given her an ingredient list. He watched with approval as she gathered all the correct ingredients; water, Scurvy Grass, Peppermint, cut Ginger Root, powdered Moonstone and Belladonna.

After she had brought all the ingredients back to the table in front of him he gave her a time limit. "You have exactly two and a half hours to make a batch of Calming Draught. That should be more than enough time," he explained.

He watched her with a look of hidden fascination for the next two and half hours. She first measured out her ingredients like any good potions apprentice would. Five cups of water, a dash of scurvy grass, a sprig of peppermint, ¼ pound of cut ginger root and a cup of powdered moonstone. She couldn't exactly measure out her Belladonna yet as she only needed three drops.

Once she had her ingredients measured, she got out her brass cauldron. She put the fire on high, poured her five cups of water in and brought it to a boil. She then added her powdered moonstone and stirred it until it was dissolved. She then added her ginger, scurvy grass, and peppermint. She then turned the fire onto low as she was supposed to. Over the next 30 minutes, she allowed her potion to simmer, stirring it once every ten minutes as required.

After the thirty minutes was up she added the three drops of Belladonna and her potion turned an amber color, just like it was supposed to. She allowed her potion to settle for 15 minutes after removing her cauldron from the flames instead of jumping the gun and saying her potion was complete. Her potion settled and it was still the amber color required. She then summoned five, one cup vials and carefully poured her potion into them.

She picked up one of the vials, brought it to his desk and presented it to him. Severus took the vial from her and looked it over. It was the correct amber color. He unstoppered it and smelled it. The Calming Draught smelled amazing just as it should. He poured the potion into his mouth and swallowed. He immediately felt the effects of the potion taking place as he felt calmer than he had over the last few weeks.

He looked at Natalia and smiled. "If I were grading this, Ms. Rook, I would give this an Outstanding. It is a perfect version of the calming draught. Great job."

Natalia couldn't help it. She blushed head to toe at the compliment Master Snape had given her. "Thank you, Master, that means quite a lot," she gushed. Severus looked amused. "I think that will be enough for today Ms. Rook. Why don't you take the rest of the day and write me a ten paragraph essay on the proper brewing, ingredients, and effects of the polyjuice potion."

Natalia nodded. "Yes, Master."

"You can use my floo as it is connected with yours to get home if you wish," Severus told her.

"No, thank you, Master. I told Madame Pomfrey that I would come up after my first day. I'm sure she is chomping at the bit to hear how my first day went," she told him. With that she left his classroom, heading towards the hospital wing.

Once she walked through the hospital wings doors Poppy immediately stopped magically making the hospital beds. "Natalia, my dear girl!" she exclaimed. "I didn't expect you for another few hours."

Natalia smiled tiredly. "Well, Poppy, Master Snape let me go after finishing my potion. However, he did leave me with an essay to write. It's just like being back at school," she said as she sighed.

"Come now Natalia. Let's go and have a cuppa tea and some scones" Poppy suggested before busying herself with making the tea and scones. Natalia sat down and sighed again. She really needed to get her head straight about her potions master.

She had barely been able to concentrate on brewing her calming draught. Every time she had allowed herself to look up Master Snape was watching her with those piercing eyes and then he would smirk. It was almost as if he could read her mind.

 _'Oh, gods! I really hope that he actually can't,'_ she thought to herself. During the brewing process, she had been admiring her Master's exquisite features again. She really needed to get her head on straight as she fully intended on being the best apprentice alive. She really did want to learn all that he could teach her.

He was one of the best potion Masters alive and she wasn't about to throw this wonderful opportunity that she'd been gifted away by acting like a teenaged schoolgirl mooning over her first crush. No, Natalia Rook was better than that. She would take this opportunity and use it to the fullest. She would learn everything he had to offer and then some. She would beat this crush feeling into the ground and make Poppy proud.

She shook her head coming out of her thoughts with a determined look on her face. She realized that she'd been so dazed into her thoughts that Poppy had finished making the tea and scones. She was currently sitting across from her looking amused.

"A sickle for your thoughts my dear," Poppy said chuckling.

"I was just thinking about this amazing opportunity you've gifted me and how I'm going to make you proud by learning everything I can from Master Snape. Thank you so much for making this apprenticeship possible." Natalia said with her voice colored with gratefulness.

"It's not a problem my dear" Poppy said. From that they talked about Harry Potter, The Triwizard Tournament, different illnesses that the students have gotten or how they've managed to magically hurt themselves.

Poppy told Natalia of a particularly interesting piece of gossip. While Natalia had been spending the day apprenticing with Severus and gossiping with Poppy, the Bloody Baron and Peeves had been working on and putting in effect a plan to scare the students back to normal. They had decided to enlist the help of the other Hogwarts ghosts from the Fat Friar of Hufflepuff to The Grey Lady of Ravenclaw.

As ghosts, they could do just about anything. This was going to be a day for the ghosts to remember. Peeves was absolutely beside himself as he had the express permission of Headmaster Dumbledore and The Bloody Baron to create all this chaos. This had never, in his death of being a poltergeist, occurred.

At first, they had thought of enlisting a few boggarts but the Fat Friar had pointed out that the students would recognize what it was and simply use the countercurse 'Riddiculus' and their fun would be short lived. The Hogwarts ghosts definitely wanted their fun to be remembered for years to come.

The ghosts went through many scenarios from having their heads pop up from inside the toilets to having the Headless Hunt put on one of their spectacularly scary shows. They went round and round about what they should do until they finally devised the absolutely perfect plan. They devised the plan to take place during breakfast time that way all the students affected would be in the same place. At least they hoped…

According to Poppy, what had actually happened was this. During breakfast that morning, a fine mist started swirling near the floor. It got thicker the farther into the room it got. The temperature lowered dramatically and the students immediately fell silent. Suddenly the Great Hall doors flew open and an onslaught of the Hogwarts ghosts came flying in. Some even popped up from the floors. They were wailing and crying, their chains banging the nearest object they hit.. Nearly-Headless Nick was flying around the room, moaning as his head was wobbling unbalanced.

The Bloody Baron just pointed and laughed as Peeves came flying through chucking mudballs he took from the greenhouses. They hit many students not just the ones that were affected by the contaminated punch the previous night. The group of ghosts known as the Headless Hunt started to juggle each other's heads in sync. Many of the first year students started looking green just from witnessing all this, threatening to return all the rich foods they just ate.

The Grey Lady from Ravenclaw was just wailing and flying through many of the students that were affected by the drink. Harry was first and he shivered and blanched as she flew straight through him. He gagged a bit and groaned. This happened to many of the other students, one by one. Ginny, Draco, Marcus, Hermione. They each were run through by ghosts, disgusted as mud was slung into their faces from Peeves, and terrified when one of the Headless Hunt member's head fell on their plate.

After a while of this chaos, Dumbledore snapped his fingers. The Bloody Baron immediately called for Peeves who looked crestfallen that his fun had come to an end. One by one the ghosts disappeared into the walls or portraits that lined the back wall. All the students were in too much shock to do anything. They looked to Dumbledore who had stood up and went to his podium. With twinkling eyes and a great smile, he said, "Well then! I think that you all should clean up before your first class! Skip, skip!"

They must have talked for hours because the next thing Natalia knew, it was turning into late evening. "Oh," Natalia exclaimed. "I have to get going. I have an essay to write still and I'd like to get to bed early so I'm not cranky in the morning."

"Of course sweetheart," Poppy said understandingly. "Come back by anytime. We'll have tea and scones again." Natalia nodded and left the hospital wing. Once outside of the castle and into the area she could apparate, she apparated home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** Hope you are all enjoying. I would love to see more reviews, questions, and comments! I am adding a bit of filler info in this chapter to make the apprenticeship seem more real. I also don't really think that enough info is in the main books about potions, what they do, how to brew them, different effects etc. So I was really excited to team up with my co-writer and get that information for you guys. It took a lot of research and planning to (hopefully) get it all right! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Dedicated :** Today's chapter is dedicated to VioletKane, Squishy97, BBTfankat, allisonbergerhouse, Zafrina, and sugarbearbaby, who have been following the story since February! Thank you, guys! You're awesome!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Natalia landed in her kitchen with a 'pop'. Her feline familiar Freya instantly started weaving her body in between her legs meowing pathetically. "Yes, Freya I'll fill your dish," Natalia laughed. After giving Freya her favorite food, Natalia plopped down at the kitchen table and began summoning her potions books toward her.

One by one the books flew to her and landed in a neat pile on top of the table. Beginning with **Potions Through The Ages** , continuing on with **Potions 101, The Uses and Effects Of Household Potions** and ending with **Common Misunderstandings Of Advanced Potions**. Everything she would need to complete her essay assigned to her by Master Snape.

Summoning her favorite eagle feathered quill, black ink pot and parchment she got to work. Stopping only to count her paragraphs and reread her essay to make sure she included enough. Once she was happy with how much she had written she reread it one last time.

 _The polyjuice potion is effective anywhere from only ten minutes all the way up to 12 hours depending on the quality of ingredients and the skill of the brewer. It is not suggested to use animal hair instead of human hair in the potion as the transformation does not complete correctly and the effects of the human to animal transformation_ do _not wear off in the hour time frame. Effectively, one could be stuck in part animal form longer than intended without medical help, and even then one could very well be stuck that way forever. The taste and color of polyjuice potion_ vary _with each use as it all depends on the hair of the person being transformed into. It has been reported that flavors could vary between tasting of fruit to vomit flavored._

Once she had completed her essay which had managed to become twenty paragraphs instead of ten she laid her quill down and vanished everything on her table back to their places with a circular wave of her wand. She rolled up the parchment and tied a red string around it just to be cheeky. She sighed with relief as her essay was now finished.

Looking around and realizing that the sun had disappeared and she was feeling lazy, Natalia decided to order food in. She ordered her favorite breakfast as dinner. An English item called toad-in-the-hole and a butterbeer to go with it. Once her food was delivered and she had eaten, Natalia decided it was time to get ready for bed. Taking a quick shower, brushing her teeth and putting on her favorite pajamas; a comfy tank top that had a frog jumping out of a cauldron on it and matching shorts, she climbed into bed. Freya joined her to snuggle and they quickly fell asleep.

After waking up in the middle of the night due to a very strange dream of Master Snape and herself she decided on a cup of warm cocoa. She padded to the kitchen and absent-mindedly made a brew of cocoa. She was trying to remember the dream she had had. However, it was a bit hazy and all she could really remember was that she had been happy watching Master Snape had been laughing chasing a child through a house. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and poured her cocoa into her cup.

Sitting down at the kitchen table she drank her cocoa with small sighs of happiness escaping her lips every once in awhile. When she was done she put her cup in the sink, she would wash it tomorrow and go back to sleep.

When her alarm went off at 7:00 am the next morning she arose feeling groggy and still tired. She grumpily went to the bathroom to perform her daily routine. Once that was finished she had to pick out what to wear. She settled on an army green shirt and a pair of jeans. She quickly threw her robes on over her clothes and apparated to the Three Broomsticks where she had breakfast and a cuppa tea.

Around 7:45 am she made the trek to the castle and down to the dungeons. She knocked on her master's door and waited. "Come in, Ms. Rook," was the answer. She walked up to Severus' desk and presented him with her essay and waited to be told what they would be doing today.

Severus untied his cheeky apprentice's parchment looking amused and started reading her essay, mumbling to himself every now and again. He looked up from the parchment once he was finished and said, "Well done Ms. Rook. A little over the paragraph meter I gave you, but none the less an excellent essay. Very in depth about the effects of the animal to human transformation."

Natalia blushed a deep red at his compliment. "Thank you Master" she mumbled. Severus looked at her funnily. The girl was always blushing around him. He shook the thought away and said, "Today we will be gathering the ingredients and readying them for the polyjuice potion. If we have the time after that is finished we will begin the first steps of brewing it."

Natalia knew by we, he actually meant her. She would be brewing the potion while her Master observed, stepping in if needed, as was the way of an apprenticeship. She wanted to make him proud. She hoped that she would not mess this batch up by being so tense around him. She was, however, quite confident in her skills. She had brewed this potion many times in the recent past. While she only made a mistake once or twice, she felt that she had mastered it by now.

She knew that there was going to be a lot of work today. She was going to have to do all the collecting of ingredients herself. The Fluxweed itself had to be picked under the full moon. While it was convenient that it was that night, she still had to find a good location where it grows. She would talk to Professor Sprout about that. She also had to get lacewing flies, she could get that from Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary. She could get a lot of the ingredients there. Even the fluxweed, though it would be dried and fresh was said to always make for a better brew.

"Master Snape, wouldn't it be best to wait a week, start stewing the lacewing flies, then get the fluxweed under the next full moon? It would be more efficient that way as the fluxweed will be freshest then and we won't have to wait three weeks for the flies to stew."

Severus stood there just looking at her for a minute. Immediately after he frowned but nodded. "Very good, Ms. Rook. That would be a better course of action." He went to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a small coin purse. He grabbed a small handful of coins and walked back to Natalia.

"Take this and go get the rest of the ingredients. We can still get them ready. Also, I want you to join my seventh years in class to observe and act almost as a teacher's guide. You will be helping grade papers, assist students, and study when you have time. That way we can keep this apprenticeship as close to on track as possible. The headmaster has taken quite an interesting in your success, Ms. Rook. I would hate to disappoint him." He looked down seriously at her as he handed over the coins.

As their fingers touched, Natalia felt a slight shock and she nearly jumped in surprise. Severus flinched back and the coins scattered a bit on the floor. Natalia immediately bent to pick them up just as Severus did the same. They bumped heads and she fell on the floor. She was rubbing her head when she saw a large hand before her. Severus was offering to help her up. She had the grace to blush shyly as she took his hand, feeling that shock again but trying to ignore it this time.

"Sorry profess- erm, master. I must just be clumsy today."

Severus released her hand and waved her apologies away. "No matter, just be more careful next time. Go now and get those items needed for the potion, and return here when you are done. I will be here for the rest of the day grading papers." He turned away and went back to his desk. She took that as a dismissal and turned to leave. She looked back once as she was nearly out the door to see Severus glancing over his shoulder at her. She blushed and hurried out the door.

/

Back at Mr. Mulpepper's apothecary, Natalia was a bit more tense than usual. Normally, just walking into the shop brought her a calm sense of peace and belonging. Today, though, her thoughts were just too jumbled up. As she entered the apothecary, Mr. Mulpepper's wasn't at his usual place at the counter so she wouldn't have to pretend to be polite. She hated feeling flustered and having to talk to people. It stressed her out and she was stressed enough.

 _'What was that shock? Just static? But I felt it again as he helped me up. Did he feel it too? What does it mean?'_ She was lost in her thoughts as she absent-mindedly collected the ingredients. Leeches, bicorn horn, and boomslang skin. She would get the rest from Professor Sprout at the school. She collected all that she could before finally checking out. Mr. Mulpepper was at his post at the front desk when she was ready and he smiled at her. She smiled politely as she put her wares on the counter and silently was checked out. She nodded to him before leaving the shop.

Mr. Mulpepper looked worriedly at her and just before she left he asked, "What is bothering you, my girl? Is everything alright?"

Natalia sighed, turning around. "Everything is fine Mr. Mulpepper. Just a bit flustered today. I am apprenticing under Master Snape, and he is teaching me many things. It is overwhelming at times is all. I am just trying to calm things down." She smiled reassuringly at him and he returned the gesture, if not a bit hesitantly, back.

"Alright, if you're sure. Congratulations on the apprenticeship my dear. You deserve it. You are a hard worker. I have seen the work you have done, so I know you will do great!" Natalia smiled, a bit more brightly at the old man.

"Thank you, sir. I must be on my way. I have a few more things to pick up. Good day!"

Mr. Mulpepper just waved and went back to his book that was on the counter. Natalia felt a bit better from his kind words and going outside, realized how beautiful the day was. Earlier it seemed so gloomy as she was lost in her thoughts, but in reality, the sun was shining, the birds that were still there to brave the cold were singing, and there were children in Diagon Alley that were playing and throwing snow at each other. Natalia smiled happily, forgetting her dilemma with her teacher.

She apparated back to the grounds right outside of Hogwarts, stepping through the Muggle repulsion shield and walked up the grand hill to the castle. Instead of going inside this time she followed a path that went past the Whomping Willow and led to the Greenhouses. She waltzed pleasantly passed the grumpy deciduous plant and waited patiently as her former Head of House taught the last few minutes of her class. When the class was finally dismissed, Natalia snuck inside and stood by the door smiling kindly to the students that passed her by.

"Have you checked the clue of the egg? It has been weeks Harry! You Have to figure out what it says."

"Well Hermione, every time I try, it screams at me. So unless you know of a way to get it to speak English, I'm not sure what else I can do besides get a headache!"

Natalia frowned at these words but shrugged. She had always wanted to meet the famous Harry Potter, but she had a mission and she was on a roll. She walked up to Professor Sprout and smiled. "Hello, Professor. It is good to see you again."

"Natalia, my dear! Welcome welcome! How are you? How is the apprenticeship with Severus going?" When Natalia seemed to look surprised, Pomona laughed. "Oh, dear girl, you should have known that that sort of news wouldn't stay quiet long. Severus hasn't once taken an apprentice in all his years. You would be his first, and what a first you will be! I have heard of your accomplishments since leaving school. And Mr. Mulpepper has to order quite a lot of things from my greenhouses in order to keep up with you!"

Natalia had the grace to blush prettily, "Thank you, Professor Sprout."

Pomona waved her words away. "Now now girl. You are no longer a student here. Call me Pomona. Now, I take it you being here isn't just for a social call. What can I do for you?" she asked, smiling.

"My apprenticeship is going great! I've only had two sessions with Master Snape, so there's not a lot I can tell you, I did come to discuss an ingredient location with you. I figured you would be the best person to ask where one might find fluxweed growing." Natalia told her.

"Hmmm, the best place to find fluxweed would be…" Pomona drifted off in deep thought. "Oh yes, fluxweed commonly grows on the hills. It's a common weed but the fact that it needs to be picked under a full moon is what gives fluxweed its magical properties. I would think that the grand hill would be a great place for fluxweed to grow," Pomona stated happily.

Natalia thanked Professor Sprout, chatted with her a bit more about how the students were doing in herbology and Natalia's apprenticeship before leaving. Natalia was deep in thought. She hadn't been aware that she was Severus' first apprentice. She briefly wondered why he had agreed to let her apprentice under him when he hadn't taken on any other apprentice. She doubted that it was only because Poppy had asked him to, after all, he has never done what he doesn't want to do.

Natalia remembered she was supposed to return to Master Snape after she was done collecting the ingredients. She would collect the Fluxweed on the next night when the moon was full. She turned to head back to Master Snape's office when she overheard a conversation between Harry Potter and the Hufflepuff champion Cedric Diggory she believed his name was. Cedric was telling Harry to take a bath with his egg. He even gave him the prefect bathroom password.

 _'How strange,'_ Natalia thought. _'Why would you take a bath with a screeching egg. Wouldn't it just intensify the volume of the egg with the echo in the bathroom?'_ She shook her head, She had enough to think about without putting the champions oddities in her thoughts as well.

She continued heading back to Master Snape. He was waiting for her when she arrived. Natalia handed the change she had left from the coins he had given her and their hands brushed in the exchange and she felt the electric jolt go through her again. She just shook it off this time, though, trying to play it down. She smiled hesitantly at Severus and he just nodded.

"Did you find all that you needed Ms. Rook?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, sir. Professor Sprout even told me the best place to get some fluxweed when we are ready to do so. It isn't far either. A much better source then the dried fluxweed you can get at the apothecaries. I think that it will be very beneficial to have it fresh. I haven't been able to find any, or I just overlooked it as a regular weed. An oversight on my part that I won't do again sir."

Severus nodded his approval and motioned toward his desk. While she had been gone, he either summoned a smaller desk beside his or transfigured something to become a desk. Either way, she looked at it curiously.

"For you to help grade essays, homework and the likes Ms. Rook. As my apprentice, you will be getting the experience of other people's views on the subject of potions. It can help broaden your own opinions, as well as kick, start different ideas. You would be surprised what things you think up of just from a little opinion from another person. Something that you yourself hadn't thought of before."

Natalia nodded. "When will I start the grading Master?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. I will save you some work, then give you answer keys that I made up before. If you run out of papers to grade let me know and I will find more for you. Being the only potions teacher at this school, I teach all years. You being here is to alleviate some of that work. It is one of the perks for masters having apprentices," he said with a slight smirk. Natalia smiled.

"I will be glad to assist you, master. I will be back in the morning. If there is nothing else?" Severus just shook his head. She took that as a dismissal and turned on her heel. Within moments she was out the door and out of his sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey, there guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is the longest one yet and a little twist. Again thank you all for commenting reviews, asking questions in Pms, and giving feedback! I really appreciate it and use all your suggestions to get even better! Props again to my co-writer BeautiflDisastar for just being awesome! She was traveling this week and she still made the time to write with me and keep my ass in check! So thank you! Again, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **This Chapter is Dedicated to:** Gilyflower, shika93, stargazer1010, and Ashes2Dust18. Thank you all for being with me for over 3 months! You are all awesome and I couldn't do this without your support! Woooo!

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

A few weeks later, Natalia was in the full swing of things. She was helping grade essays and homework and she was studying simpler potions after she started stewing the lacewing flies. She was going to be gathering them that afternoon and then harvest the fluxweed under the full moon that was that night. She was suddenly excited. She could finally show Severus her skills as a potioneer. So far she had only done potions that a fifth year could do. Polyjuice, on the other hand, was extremely advanced because many things could go wrong in an instant. She bought a brand new copper cauldron just for brewing the polyjuice when she first got the private order. She made sure to bring it to the school so that it would lessen the time to brew it even more.

She had all of her ingredients set out in the back of the class so they would be all ready for when Master Snape was ready for her to brew. She made sure that her cauldron was spotless, that no particles could interfere with her potion. The closer it got time to brew, the more nervous with excitement she was. To pass the time she got the lacewing flies out and let them set. Having been brewed for three weeks, they looked slimy. They were green in color normally, but after stewing, they looked like a pale, seafoam green color. It was much paler than before. She grimaced as she extracted the flies from the brew and plopped them on a saucer to dry.

Classes that day went by smoothly. Nothing too out of the ordinary. One boy, Neville Longbottom got house points taken away for adding an ingredient to his Wiggenweld Potion that, if drunk, would cause the opposite effect of making someone feel better. It wasn't as extreme as the Draught of Living Death, but the person that drank it would be extremely uncomfortable. Natalia looked sad for Neville. His face looked determined as he focused more intently as to not make another mistake. He seemed like a smart young man, and he could have potential, he just needed more guidance. Natalia smiled and decided to help him when she could.

The class was dismissed and, as the last class of the day, Severus started to close the potions ingredient closet and cleaning up whatever was left from the students. When he was finished he looked over at Natalia as she was organizing her ingredients for the eighth time that class. Her brow was furrowed as she counted the flies, making sure she had enough, when actually, by his count, she had too many. He stood leaning on his desk as he "read a scroll". While he was "reading," he was looking under his curtain of hair to catch glimpses of the young woman. He had made a habit of this as he wasn't able to obviously look at her. It was the little things.

The more he saw of how she worked, he realized that she had indeed improved greatly in her skill for potions. She was no longer a dunderheaded student or a slacker. She was precise, efficient, and excited to work. One day, she may even proceed his place as the greatest potion master alive, with proper guidance of course. She had the potential. The only thing she was really lacking in was the confidence. With some of the potions, he brewed she wouldn't have the time to recount her ingredients repeatedly.

Severus thought of yesterday's events. He had felt a jolt of electricity every time they had touched. He wondered what that was about. He had only heard of one such occurrence but it hadn't happened more than once. Lily Evans and James Potter. Lily had confided in him that the first time she had touched James accidentally, a jolt of electricity had gone through her. Severus had thought it was just static electricity but now he wasn't so sure. However, that had only been once and with Natalia it had occurred each time they touched. He would have to look into this more.

When he was done pretending to read the scroll in his hand he stood. "Ms. Rook," he suddenly said.

"Yes, Master?" Natalia responded, turning.

"What is the next step in the potion you are brewing?" Severus asked.

"Harvesting the fluxweed under the full moon. I plan on doing that tonight under the full moon," Natalia explained.

"Very well, when you have finished with the fluxweed you may return here so you can add it while it still has the magical property of being freshly picked," Severus told her.

In reality, he couldn't care less about the fluxweed. He was becoming used to her presence in his life and finding that he quite enjoyed her being around. He found himself wanting to be in her presence more often than not. She made him feel happy when she was around. Not that he would ever admit this to her. He would never put himself in the position to be rejected and hurt like he had with Lily. He had promised himself this years ago.

Natalia gathered all of her things up. "Is there anything else you need me to do while I'm here, Master?" she asked.

"No, Ms. Rook. You are free to go. I will see you after you collect the fluxweed tonight," Severus hurriedly replied.

Natalia nodded and left the dungeons. There was still a few hours before dark. Natalia figured she would head to The Leaky Caldron and grab some food before she collected the fluxweed. She was starving. Helping the students, making potions and grading papers made her hungry. She ordered herself a meal and ate in silence, lost in her own deep thoughts.

When she finished her meal she paid Tom and left. She was feeling rather sated. She apparated home to feed her familiar and take a quick shower. She fed her hungry little cat it's favorite food and jumped into the shower. After getting a shower she headed back towards Hogwarts. Standing on the Grand Hill she whispered 'Lumos' so she could identify the weed correctly and didn't end up going back to Master Snape with a few handfuls of grass. How embarrassing would that be? Her cheeks flushed at the very thought.

Natalia looked at the ground while wandering the hill. She saw a lot of fluxweed but a lot of it had been trampled by people apparating in and out on the hill. She was just about to give up when she spotted a whole section of the weed she had somehow missed. This fluxweed was healthy and non-trampled. She walked over to that area of the hill and artfully picked about twenty plants, being sure to keep the roots attached. Natalia figured if she had too much she could give Pomona a few plants to grow in her greenhouses for the students to study.

When she thought that she had enough to do what she needed, she walked back to the potions classroom. With it being so late, she knocked on the door. A bellowed out 'enter' was her answer and she did so. She went to her brewing area and after cleaning the roots of all dirt placed the last ingredient on the table. "Should I start the brew now Master?" she asked simply. He nodded, reading over an essay he hadn't gotten to earlier today. While he did that, she started.

She started by filling her copper cauldron with water and lit a fire to burn low. She then got 3 measures of scruples from the fluxweed and added that to the water. The water started to shimmer already as the magic from the moon was being extracted from the weed. She added two bundles of knotgrass and then stirred it three times, clockwise. Once that was done, she waved her wand over the cauldron and put a stasis charm over the brewing potion as it cooked for an hour.

During the hour wait, Natalia was reading up on some healing potions that she wanted to try in her free time. She also read on some muggle ways to bandage, clean and heal wounds in a hurry. She thought that may be useful if she was indeed going to help in this Order of the Phoenix that the Headmaster had talked about. He seemed adamant about needing a healer, and she wanted to help as much as she could. Even if it was just to fight against Death Eaters and not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself.

After a bit, Natalia cast a tempus charm to check the time. Seeing as she had about 5 minutes before she needed to do the next step, she started prepping more. She added two scoops of the lacewing flies to a mortar and crushed them into a fine powder. When she was done with that, it was time to continue the brewing. She added four leeches to the now bubbling cauldron, then added two measures of the powdered lacewing flies. She turned up the heat slightly for about 30 seconds to get the new ingredients incorporated into the brew.

When the time was up, she added three measures of the boomslang skin, followed by one measure of the bicorn horn which she had already crushed into a powder. She turned up the heat with a silent spell and heated the cauldron for a quick 20 seconds. She set another tempus charm on the cauldron and started to clean up a bit. She still had some work to do, but for now, the current brew she has needed to set and cook for 18 hours. She looked up at Severus when she was done cleaning up the ingredients she no longer needed and waited patiently. Severus was reading a book and was engrossed so much so that she had to clear her throat twice to get his attention.

He looked up quickly, and seeing that she was standing before him, nearly at attention, he looked behind her towards her cauldron. "Do you need assistance ?" he asked silkily.

She just shook her head. "No master. We have come to a point where it needs to brew for the 18 hours before we can continue. I was just wanting to let you know so that we could move to something else or head to bed. To our own beds, I mean." She blushed at her slip and looked towards the ground. Severus smirked a moment before he heard his classroom door open. He stood when he saw the Headmaster walk in. "Albus. What do I owe this interruption to?" he asked, slightly annoyed. His old friend always had the worst timing to come into a room.

"Severus, my boy! I am sorry to interrupt. I was hoping to catch Ms. Rook before she left to go home. While I have you both here, I suppose it would behoove me to bring this up to the both of you."

Severus just scowled. "What is it then, Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled, then looked at Natalia, whose quizzical face was confused. "Ms. Rook. I would like to offer you your own private chambers here in the castle. I think that it would be beneficial to your apprenticeship as you wouldn't have to commute so much, as well as, to be honest, it is a bit selfish of me, but I was hoping we could talk more about the Order and see where you stood on that. If you accepted, this would be a safe place for you to live. Along with your lovely feline familiar."

Natalia looks shocked between the two men. Not knowing what to say, she just looked confused and started staring at the floor. "Urmh."

"Ah. I'm sorry my dear girl. I caught you by surprise. I apologize. I just thought that it would be convenient and safer for you here. You could decorate the room as you wanted, you would get your own passworded portrait, and a house elf would be assigned to help you as you needed it. If you wished of course," Dumbledore explained. Severus looked at him suspiciously. Never in his history of knowing the headmaster has he invited a nonstaff to live inside the castle walls unless they were the spouse of the staff. It was unheard of. Severus looked over to Natalia.

"Speak girl. You were not struck dumb in the few moments since the headmaster's arrival, were you?"

That seemed to knock Natalia out of her own thoughts and she smiled shyly up at the headmaster. "Thank you for your offer, Headmaster. I will accept. Thank you. When shall I move my things over?" she asked quietly, casting a side glance at Severus to see how he reacted to her answer. His face was unreadable. She looked back to Dumbledore.

"You can start later tonight if you wish. That way it will not interfere with your work with dear Severus here. I know his time is in high demand," Dumbledore said with a smile and a happy twinkle in his eyes. Natalia nodded and looked at Severus again.

"If it pleases you, master? The potion needs to stew for 17 more hours. I could get my belongings and come back and still rest in time for tomorrow's first class," she said quickly, suddenly excited.

She always felt more at home at the castle then anywhere else. When her mother died in Natalia's 7th year at Hogwarts, she felt very alone. Her father was never in the picture and she didn't have any aunts or uncles that she knew of. Since she was of age when she graduated, she moved into a small flat near Diagon Alley and immediately started in St. Mungo's as an intern there. She earned money by doing the private orders of potions after a year and she saved the rest of her modest inheritance. Now that she had a chance to come back, she was suddenly feeling nostalgic and excited. She sincerely hoped that Severus would agree.

Severus was just scowling. He had a feeling that this offer for her to stay at the school was a bit more than just convenience, but he shrugged and said, "Very well. I cannot fight that it would be more convenient and less commute back and forth for lessons. Though, Albus, where will she be staying?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again. "Why, Severus. She will stay in the basement, near her old Common Room. We can either give her a portrait or let her have the same entrance option as the common room if it pleases her," he said turning back to Natalia. She giggled at the option. The way into Hufflepuff's common room was through tapping a certain barrel in the kitchens a certain number of times. If you hit the wrong barrel, or you tapped the wrong number of times, you were magically drenched with vinegar. It was the only house that had a magical defense to intruders besides a portrait refusing someone entry.

Natalia smiled giddily thinking of her options. "I think a portrait would be fine Headmaster. Just one that requires a password if you don't mind. I do like my privacy."

"Of course my girl. Of course. I will get that ready for you as you pack. Severus, since she will also be in the basement, not too far from the Dungeons, does that work for you?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling overtime. It was almost like stars were in his pupils making them shimmer and shine in mischief. Severus frowned but nodded.

"It is fine Albus. Thank you. I am sure Ms. Rook is very grateful." Natalia suddenly snapped her attention to them again. She was lost in thought on how to get all of her things packed. She didn't have much, but there were some things of her mother's that she wanted to make sure that she brought. She looked up at the Headmaster and smiled.

"Yes, sir. I am extremely grateful. Thank you so much for this opportunity."

Dumbledore nodded his head and snapped his fingers. In a small pop, a female house-elf appeared. She had exceptionally long batlike ears, giant green eyes, and a petite frame. She had on a miraculously clean outfit for being a house elf which consisted of a little elf sized skirt and shirt. She bowed when she spotted Dumbledore. "Master Dumbledore sir called for Gabby sir. What can Gabby do for Master Dumbledore sir?" the house elf rambled.

"Gabby, this is Ms. Rook. She is going to be living here for a while. I would very much like it if you could attend to all of her needs while she is here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore told the elf.

"Of course master Dumbledore sir. It would please Gabby very much to serve Mistress Rook sir." The house elf bowed again only this time directed at Natalia.

"As I understand it Gabby, Ms. Rook is in need of assistance. She will be packing her belongings to move over to the room by the Hufflepuff common room. Would it please you to assist her?" He asked Gabby with that suspicious twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, Master Dumbledore Sir." Gabby gushed. "It would give Gabby no higher pleasure than to help Mistress Rook move to Hogwarts sir."

"So be it," Dumbledore smiled down at the little elf. A soft 'pop' and the house elf was gone. He turned to Natalia. "Ms. Rook, I believe you are familiar with house elves since you did intern at St. Mungo's, but may I remind you that all you have to do is snap your fingers or call Gabby's name and she will appear anywhere you are to assist you. However, I do expect you to treat her with kindness," he said holding up a hand to stop her before she could protest.

"I don't believe you would treat her with any ill will but it is necessary that I say this as some of our house elves previous owners were not as kind," Dumbledore explained. "We at Hogwarts treat our house elves with kindness and do not dole out punishments willy-nilly. Should you feel it necessary that Gabby be punished for a wrongdoing I would appreciate it if you came to me first," Dumbledore said with a very serious look on his face.

Natalia nodded at the headmaster. "I would never dream of punishing a living creature for making a mistake, sir. I will treat her with all the kindness I can," Natalia told the headmaster in all seriousness.

He nodded back to her. "Very good. In that case, she is all yours. When she is not helping you, she will still be working at Hogwarts, but otherwise, she will help whenever she can. With that taken care of, I will let you be and we can talk more tomorrow when you have time. There is much to discuss." With that, he smiled kindly, turned and made his way out of the room.

Natalia looked frozen for a moment not sure what to do from there.

"Gabby is probably at your flat now Ms. Rook. You may want to go see that she packs everything as you want it. I will see you in the morning."

Natalia nodded and said "Yes master. Until tomorrow. Good night." With that, she too left and Severus was left to his own thoughts. He went to his personal chambers and got ready for bed. As it was getting late he ordered food while he showered and it was on his bedside table under a stasis charm when he got out. He ate, grabbed a book, laid in bed and read until he was tired enough to sleep.

Instead of getting tired to sleep, though, all he could think of was his apprentice. Dumbledore had to let her come to the castle to live. She would be under the same roof as him. Nearly neighbors seeing as the dungeons where the potions classroom was located were almost directly next to the kitchens where her room would be. A short walk and he would be at her door. A quick knock and he could be in her room. A few words and she would be in his arms. Her lips on his, sighing happily at the warmth of his body against hers as they lay together in bed…

Severus shook himself out of his daydream and fidgeted uncomfortably at a certain dilemma. He growled out in frustration and went to his bathroom to take a cold shower. He didn't think he would be going to bed anytime soon at all.

/

It wasn't long after Natalia bid Master Snape goodnight that she was within the apparating zone. She quickly apparated back to her flat. She was so preoccupied with her thought of how everything should be packed and how long it was going to take her to clean the place that she almost missed the fact that her flat was empty. The small flat was spotless. Dust and cobwebs in the corners were gone, dust bunnies from under her bed had disappeared. Everything was spotless and Natalia was amazed.

"Gabby really has outdone herself," Natalia murmured to herself. She was a little irritated that everything had been done for her as there were certain things that she didn't want to be misplaced but she couldn't fault the little elf for following what she was sure were Dumbledore's orders. Natalia took a quick walk through her flat and seeing that everything was spotless, and there really was nothing left for her to do here, apparated to the grand hillside.

Once inside the castle, she spotted Dumbledore waiting for her. Natalia walked up to him, noting that he was smiling. "Done packing so soon ?" he asked innocently.

"As Gabby has packed my entire flat I would say so." Natalia laughed.

Dumbledore chuckled with his eyes twinkling. "Let me show you to your room. We need to set the portrait password to your liking," he told her.

"Of course headmaster," Natalia replied, following after the headmaster. Once they had reached the Hufflepuff common room entrance, they took a quick left and they stood before a large portrait of a petite woman wearing healer robes. The background of the painting was what looked like an office. A cozy chair behind a large desk cluttered with miscellaneous objects. A warm looking fire was going in the fireplace just beyond the desk.

"Natalia, meet Healer Gladys. She was an exceptional healer in her time," Dumbledore said as he introduced her to Healer Gladys. "Now for setting the password you need to think of a password that you would like and hold that thought in your mind, then you need to take your wand, tap the portrait three times, and say _'Password Protectus'_ ," the headmaster explained.

Natalia nodded. She tried thinking like a student to make sure she picked something a student wouldn't easily guess. But then only thought that came to mind was Severus Snape. So, she decided to use that as her password. Before she could set her password, however, Headmaster Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Ms. Rook. It is time I take my leave. I still have many important things to do before tomorrow," and with that, he took his leave. Natalia was relieved that he had left because she really hadn't wanted to explain her choice of password to him. Holding the thought Severus Snape in her mind she tapped the portrait three times as she had been directed, she then muttered the spell she'd been told. "Password Protectus". The portrait then began to glow a soft gold and then it faded away.

"Password," Healer Gladys asked.

"Severus Snape," Natalia told her quietly and with that, the portrait of Healer Gladys swung open to review an apartment style room. The living room area was yellow with black trim, the Hufflepuff house colors, with a comfortable looking chair by the fireplace. Her bookcase had been set in this room, already filled with her book collection, and a small table stood beside it. Natalia walked through to the first door and opened it. She gasped. Gabby had set everything up just the way her bedroom had been back at the flat.

Even Freya was there, lying curled up on Natalia's bed taking a little cat nap. She looked around the room taking in the small differences here and there. The paint for one, was a soft royal purple, giving the space a more relaxing vibe than the light blue paint in her bedroom of the flat had given. However, it wasn't until she looked at her mirrored dresser that she noticed the biggest difference. Laid out on the dresser were items she had gotten from her mother. Natalia walked over and gingerly touched each one. There was a total of three items; A locket that when opened had a picture of her mother and her inside it, her mother's favorite opal ring and a diary.

Natalia picked up the locket and the diary and walked back into the living room, sat down in the armchair by the fire, and looked at the items in her hand. She took the locket, opened it and pressed it against the diary. The diary instantly opened as the locket was spelled to be the key. Inside the diary was letter upon letter from her mom. Upon seeing her mother's handwriting Natalia started to tear up. She missed her mom so much. Natalia absentmindedly ran her fingers over the diary page, feeling the indents where her mother had pressed her quill to the page. Feeling the need to hear her mom's voice she started to read the first page of the diary, As she read the diary, her mom's voice came to her mind hearing the words she had once written.

 _My dearest Natalia,_ she read, her mother's voice speaking the words she was reading directly into her mind.

* * *

 **Another AN:** Hey, guys. I just wanted to be clear with you. Dumbledore doesn't think that Nat would hurt the lovely miss Gabby. It is just that he wanted to be clear that nothing bad would happen to the elves while they were in his care. They came from terrible homes, many of them beaten and abused for no reason at all besides spite. He just wanted to make sure that no matter what happened, that he was taking care of the elves in his care. Just thought I would clear that all up for you! See you next chapter.

 **P.S.** Sorry for the cliffhanger. It was BeautiflDisastar's idea. I just happened to love it. *Evil Laughter*


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey, there guys! Thanks for sticking with the story! Things are starting to heat up more! What is next for the master-apprentice pair?Read read read and find out yourself! I hope you enjoy! As always, please like, comment, review, PM me!

 **This Chapter is Dedicated to:** Kuisun, bai2468, ktlo90, Patty Beau Hammond, ChinaDang. Just catching up on those who subscribed months ago! About 3 months ago actually! And I am so thankful for you guys.

I would like to make a special mention to **Amarenima Redwood** for reviewing multiple times throughout the story! BeautiflDisastar and I really really appreciate the feedback and the good wishes. Thank you! If I could give out prizes you would get ten!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **21/04/1982**_

 _My dearest Natalia, you turned ten today. My little girl is all grown up. It was just yesterday when you were placed in my arms for the very first time. Tears of joy running down my face as you were crying bloody murder. I took that as a good sign. A sign that you were healthy even if you weren't happy. But that day, my dear girl, I swore to myself that I would make you happy. Your daddy was never in your life, but you never had a care in the world about that. You are mommy's little girl and that works for you just fine. I love you sweet pea. -Moma_

 _ **18/06/1983**_

 _My precious girl. Don't grow up so fast. It seems that every time I blink you are a year older and I can't seem to catch up. Professor McGonagall came by to see me today. You have been accepted into Hogwarts. I am so proud of you sweetheart. I can't wait to see you grow into a strong witch, just like your moma. Just don't do it too fast. I will miss you so much my little bug. I hope you will write to me, and that you won't forget me while you are there. You are my whole world, Natalia. I love you. -Moma._

 _ **09/06/1987**_

 _Natalia. My dearest daughter. I am so proud of you! You got your O.W.L.S results today and you did so well! I can't believe school is almost over for you. Just two more years sweetheart and you can be a healer just like me! I know you can do great things because you are my daughter and that is just what you do. I love you, my dearest Nat. -Moma_

 _ **25/03/1989**_

 _To my beloved daughter. If you are reading this, this may be my last letter to you. I am so sorry for failing you, my lovely daughter. I put others before myself and now I am sick. It is a muggle sickness and St. Mungo's doesn't know how to help. They even brought in a muggle healer that is married to one of the admin staff at the hospital. He thinks that because I am a witch, the disease mutated, and muggle medicine can't help either. I have doomed myself, my darling. I have doomed myself to a life without you. I am so sorry to have failed you. Please do not fret. I loved you with all of my being and I pray to Merlin that I raised you right so that you can continue to succeed after I am gone. You will do great things, Natalia. I know you will. Because you are my daughter and that is all you have ever done. Be great my little bug. My whole world. My Natalia. I love you. -Moma_

* * *

Natalia was in tears by the end of reading the letters. Tears freely running down her face, she sniffled and wiped at her face. She missed her mother terribly. There wasn't a day that didn't go by that she didn't think about her. In her last years of being alive, her mom started to teach her more about potions and charms. While Natalia did well at charms, she wasn't interested in potions because they made her hair smell and she had enough reasons to be made fun of without that. But once her mother died, Natalia didn't care about how her hair smelled. She wanted to be like her mother, to make her mother proud. She studied more into potions and regretted not taking them more seriously before while she was a student at Hogwarts. She could have spent so much more time with her mother if she had.

She sniffled again before closing the diary and locking it again. She went and put the locket back on the dresser in her room changed into some pajamas and she went to lay on the bed. She curled up with the diary still in her arms and she fell asleep, dreaming of her mother being alive again.

/

Severus was starting to worry. It wasn't like his apprentice to be late. Quite the opposite actually, she was usually at least ten minutes early. Yet here it was, forty minutes past the time his apprentice should have been here. He hadn't gotten a message saying she would be late or couldn't make it.

He growled to himself and stood. He pushed past the dungeons doors, his robes billowing behind him. Storming past the Hufflepuff common room entrance Severus took a left and stood in front of Healer Gladys portrait. "Open," he told her. Healer Gladys nodded and swung open to reveal Natalia's living space.

Severus marched over to the door that obviously was to her bedroom. He knocked a few times and when he didn't receive a reply, he entered. He glanced around Natalia's room noting that his apprentice was dead asleep, clutching what looked like a diary. She looked so peaceful that he didn't particularly want to wake her but they had things to do today.

Severus walked over to his apprentice and lightly shook her. "Natalia," Severus said softly, as not to scare her. He watched as her eyelids began to flutter, a sign that she was waking up. Natalia sat up and rubbed her eyes clearing the sleep haze from her mind. Lowering her hands she looked into the eyes of none other than Severus Snape.

"Master Snape!" Natalia exclaimed. "What are you doing here? What time is it? How did you get past the portrait?" she asked.

"One thing at a time I think," Severus said. "It is just about 10 am," he told her. "Which brings us to why I'm here," he said. "You didn't show up on time and I didn't receive a message from you. I was… Worried," Severus finished.

"As for how I got past the portrait, I don't need a password to get into your living space. With our bond as master and apprentice, I can enter anywhere you are except your private quarters. However, seeing as you haven't warded your private chambers yet, I was able to enter your bedroom as well. Unlike your bond with Gabby, which allows her to enter anywhere you are including your private quarters, our bond is limited. Ours lets me get to you at a moment's notice if needed. If you were in danger, hurt, or I was worried for you, our bond would allow me to pass your wards, however, I could not enter your wards without one of those circumstances being presented," Severus explained, standing. "If you could change into more appropriate clothing and meet me in the dungeons, we can continue this discussion and you can explain your tardiness," Severus called over his shoulder walking through the portrait hole.

Natalia watched him disappear. Quickly getting out of bed and changing out of her pajamas into more appropriate work clothes, she hurriedly ran a brush through her hair and brushed her teeth which completed her morning routine. Natalia hastily shoveled the breakfast that Gabby had left for her under a stasis charm. She made a mental note to ward her bedroom to avoid more embarrassing situations in the future. When she was done eating, she practically ran to the dungeons.

Without bothering to knock seeing as Severus was expecting her, she entered the potions classroom as silent as she could. Severus looked up when Natalia entered. "Ms. Rook, as you are aware, my time for our lessons are limited. Would you care to explain your tardiness?" Severus asked grumpily.

Natalia hung her head. She felt terrible. "Well, sir. I had a long night. While I was moving, I found some items belonging to my mother and was bombarded with memories of her. I'm sorry, I won't be late again," Natalia explained. Severus' face softened when he heard of his apprentice's emotional night.

He felt guilty for being so hard on her. He smiled slightly at her and said, "It's alright Natalia. I know what it's like to miss someone you care about." A sudden look of angst passing from his face and just as briefly, it was gone, replaced with his normal stoic, stony expression. "Let us put this behind us and start our lesson with what time we have left," Severus said kindly.

"Of course sir," Natalia said relieved that he was not angry with her. During the next few hours, since the Polyjuice Potion still wasn't finished brewing for the next step, they started brewing blood replenishing potions for the Hospital Wing. They worked together silently and efficiently, handing each other the necessary ingredients before the other could even ask. Severus found that he enjoyed the teamwork very much and was nearly irritated when a tempus charm went off to alert Natalia to go back to the Polyjuice Potion.

Severus nodded to her and motioned for her to go back to the more advanced potion while he finished the one they were working on. He immediately missed the companionship, but shrugged off his musings and let her do her work.

Natalia added an additional measure of the crushed lacewing flies and then stirred 3 times counter-clockwise. As that was the final step, she took the potion off of the fire and let it cool before getting a vial, filling it, and stoppering it before presenting it to Severus. The potion was thick and mud like in appearance while it still bubbled in the vial even though it was cooled. Severus took it, examined it, and nodded, making little notes.

"This looks perfect Ms. Rook. Good job. I suppose now, we only need to test it."

Just at that moment, Albus Dumbledore walked into the potions classroom. His eyes twinkling as always. "Hello, Severus. Ms. Rook. How are we this afternoon? I hope all is well?"

Natalia brightened up at seeing the grandfatherly figure and waved. "Hello, Headmaster. Everything is fine. I just finished brewing some Polyjuice. We were just going to test it," she said happily. He smiled in response.

"Ah, then my timing couldn't be better. I volunteer to test it for you. I have always wondered what it would be like to walk in Severus' shoes!" he exclaimed with a mischievous grin. Severus frowned.

"I don't think that is wise Albus. The students would get the wrong impression seeing a happy potions professor. You would ruin my reputation in minutes."

Dumbledore laughed. "Ah, my dear boy. That is part of the fun. Come on then, surrender some of that hair! Skip, skip!"

Severus nearly growled but obeyed. Quickly pulling out a long black strand of hair, he added it to the vial. It turned a deep blue color and the smell that permeated the room was minty. Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, Severus. You look much tastier than expected. Don't you agree, Ms. Rook?" Dumbledore asked looking at her. She blushed and stayed quiet. His eyes glistened mischievously and he downed the potion in an instant. They waited a moment and when nothing happened Natalia started to worry.

"Oh, no. I must hav-"

As she was speaking, Dumbledore's nose suddenly started to grow. It grew longer in length and his beard shot back into his face. ' _He certainly looked strange with no beard,'_ Natalia thought to herself, trying to contain a giggle. At that moment, the headmaster's long white hair rebounded back into his head and turned auburn, then brown, then finally black and hung to his shoulders. He shrank a couple inches in height and his shoulders got broader. In just a few moments, Dumbledore was Severus' twin and it was a peculiar sight.

Natalia could hardly contain her giggles as she saw the second smiling Severus in periwinkle robes with purple stars on them. It was such a difference from the normally stoic, stern professor, that she just couldn't help but giggle. Dumbledore summoned himself a mirror and chuckled good-naturedly at his new looks.

"I would say this is a slamming success, Severus. Wouldn't you? Your apprentice has quite the skill with Polyjuice Potion. Since no one turned into a cat, I would say this is the best version that has been brewed in this castle, and Horace Slughorn used to make Polyjuice quite often within these walls. Very good job, Ms. Rook. You should be proud."

Natalia blushed at the praises from her former headmaster and looked to her Potions Master. He nodded silently, agreeing with his old friend, but not wanting to go too overboard. She blushed again and looked away, fidgeting slightly.

"Well now. I suppose the next test is to see how long this lasts. I just cannot wait until dinner to confuse all the other professors. Severus, I may just have to borrow a set of your teacher's robes to get fully into character. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation too quickly. How fun!" the old man exclaimed.

Natalia giggled again and her eyes lit up with mirth. Severus caught her eye and smiled at her, giving her another nod of approval. He was proud of her, though he shouldn't have been surprised. She had told him that she had done this before, he just didn't think it was to this level of excellence.

"Well, my dear girl. I originally came down here to talk to you more about the Order, but I think I may come back once I am myself again. It may be difficult for you to talk to me while I am Severus. How about this weekend? Would that work for you?"

Natalia nodded, still trying to become victorious over controlling her giggles. She was having a hard time of it. "Yes, sir. That sounds- per *giggle* perfect."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Very well then. See you all at dinner. 'Til then!" With that, he left as quickly as he came in. Natalia took a moment to compose herself before turning straight ahead and looked at her potions master. He appraised her. Her face was flushed with the giggles and her eyes were bright with mirth. She looked quite beautiful at that moment and all Severus wanted to do was pull her into his arms and hold her. He wanted to feel that shock of electricity shoot through him, making him feel even more alive than he has since Lily died.

Natalia started to squirm under his intent gaze and he shook himself out of his reverie.

"Very good Ms. Rook. Another Outstanding potion. I suppose all we wait for now is for Albus to report how long it lasted. If it is as good a quality as I think, it may last the full 12 hours. I am sure he will have all too much fun tarnishing my name, but I suppose it is for a good cause."

"Thank you, sir," Natalia replied. She smiled radiantly at him and tugged gently on her french braid. A nervous tick she does when she is nervous, he remembered.

"So now that that assignment is complete sir, what are we going to work on?" she asked.

Severus thought for a moment. "Well, Ms. Rook. I was thinking. You have been working so hard on the Polyjuice Potion, and you did such a good job, I was thinking perhaps you would like a short break. We are already ahead of schedule for your apprenticeship because of your expedient work, so you have the time. Perhaps you could go visit your mother. Since you had such a hard time seeing her belongings, maybe giving her a visit would cure the homesickness you seem to have," Severus suggested kindly.

Natalia frowned, tears starting to brim her eyes. "Thank you, sir. But that would be impossible."

Severus scowled. He had said the wrong thing. Was her mother dead? ' _You fool Severus! Why didn't you think of that?'_ he chastised himself mentally.

"Oh, Ms. Rook. I am sorry. I didn't think…" Severus trailed off. She just waved her hand to dismiss his apologies.

"It's alright sir. She died shortly before I graduated, so it has been about five years. But it doesn't get any easier. Especially since she was cremated. There is no grave to visit. And I-I just miss her sometimes. She was the be- best mom a girl could ask for!" she exclaimed before bursting into tears. She went to go sit at the nearest desk and put her face in her hands, trying to hide from him.

Severus scowled again at his foolishness to assume that Natalia's family was alive and well. She was too young to have so much pain and heartbreak in her life. Severus felt for the girl. Having lost his drunken father wasn't much of a loss, but his mother did all that she could and when she died, a piece of Severus went with her. He went and kneeled beside her, leaning against the desk.

"Ms. Rook. I am truly sorry for your loss. You are a very talented young woman and I bet your mother would be very proud of you."

Natalia looked up from behind her hands and smiled tearfully at him. Little tear droplets were hanging heavily onto her eyelashes, while the small stream of tears was still running down her cheeks. Severus hesitantly went to wipe them away, the pad of his calloused thumb slowly sliding over her cheekbones, wiping away any tears. She gasped in shock at the jolt she felt from his touch. She looked deeply into his dark eyes and nibbled her bottom lip. That damn bottom lip that he wanted to bite and worry gently between his own teeth.

Natalia saw the heat in his eyes and she gasped, releasing her lip, and that is when Severus leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers. It was just a feather touch of a kiss, and the shock that ran through them both made them gasp, pulling apart. Natalia stood suddenly, and without a word, rushed from the room.

Severus swore under his breath and berated himself. ' _You fool. You could have just ruined everything. She won't want to be your apprentice anymore after that. That was inappropriate. You are nearly 15 years older than her Severus, you old coot! What were you thinking?'_

He wasn't thinking. Not really. His only thought was the need to comfort her. To make her stop crying. And to taste her lips. Those lips that have been taunting him since the first day at the Three Broomsticks. Those red lips that were worried between straight white teeth at the Yule ball, and whenever she was particularly focused on certain ingredient or instruction for a brew. They looked so soft, and Severus, the fool that he is, fell for the temptation and he thought his apprentice lost all respect for him because of his weakness.

' _But that shock… that jolt when I kissed her.'_ He thought. ' _That is nothing like I have ever felt… I have to go to her.'_ With a sweep of his robes, he nearly ran out of his classroom, following behind Natalia. He went up the short expanse of stairs to just make a quick left turn and go back down another set that led to the kitchens of the castle. Once there, he went to the portrait of the Healer. "Open," he commanded. Healer Gladys just frowned but nodded and opened. He strode into the living room of Natalia's chambers and stood there, not quite sure what to do next.

He softly cleared his throat and called out. "Ms. Rook? May I talk to you?"

He heard the soft squeal from the other room and frowned. Was she scared of him now? Just as he was about to leave, the bedroom door creaked open and Natalia slowly stepped out, looking towards the floor. Severus' heart nearly broke at the sight of the girl. She had been crying more since she had left, and he wasn't sure that it was still about her mother.

"Ms. Rook. Please excuse my behavior a few minutes ago. It was uncalled for and ungentlemanly. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable…" Severus trailed off, looking at the girl, searching for any semblance that she wasn't afraid of him.

When she looked up, her eyes were red and her cheeks tear-stained. She sniffled gently and rubbed her eyes. She looked right at him and stood up straight. As confidently as she could in that state, she said, "I think after that, you could at least call me Natalia."

It was such a simple statement, but one that brought great relief to Severus. He visibly relaxed, his too straight stature loosened up as a sigh of relief left hadn't realized that he was holding his breath until that moment and he frowned.

"Natalia then… I am sorry if I overstepped. I wasn't thinking clearly and… I just wanted to comfort you. I am not very good at that, as you saw…" He trailed off. He fidgeted under her unwavering gaze. She looked to be studying him, memorizing details with such scrutiny, it made Severus squirm, but he allowed it for what he put her through.

He started holding his breath again unknowingly as she slowly walked up to him. She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she looked at his face. His features suddenly got self-conscious as she looked at him, so simply, with no judgment in her eyes. He was getting jittery the closer she got. When she was close enough where he could smell her orange and lilac shampoo, he fidgeted more, not sure what to do in this situation.

"Kiss me again, professor," she commanded softly. He started in surprise.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Kiss me again. Please? I want to see what it is like when it isn't so… wet." She looked so innocent as she said this. Her eyelashes were still a bit wet from the tears, but her face was determined as she said this and Severus felt he had to comply. He simply nodded, gently placed his hand on her cheek, felt that small shock as he expected, and leaning down to meet her, touched his lips to hers.

He kissed her a bit more fully, this time, pressing closer to her as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck, having to stand on her tiptoes to do so. He growled softly from feeling her body against his. She gasped slightly from the growl and Severus gently probed her mouth with his tongue, seeing how she would react. She tentatively flicked her tongue against his, making him moan softly at the taste of her. She got goosebumps from the noises that came from him and she shivered. That made him break the kiss. Still holding onto her and breathing slightly harder than what was expected, he looked at her carefully to make sure he didn't overdo it.

Her face was red as she blushed. The color spread to her neck and ears quickly and Severus smirked confidently. He may not have had many girlfriends while he was a student, but he had many women from the first war. He was always complimented for his skills as a kisser, among other things that he just couldn't think about right then. He just looked at her as she tried to calm herself.

"Are you alright Ms.- Uh, Natalia?" Severus asked quietly, his cheek flushed from the encounter. She looked up at him shyly, goosebumps still on her arms. She nodded.

"I am fine sir. Th-thank you."

"It's Severus," he replied quietly. She looked at him in question. "If you want me to call you Natalia, then call me Severus. At least while it is just the two of us. You are right, it doesn't feel so formal now, so why pretend? While you are still my apprentice, if you so wish, there will still be responsibilities. However, I would like it to be a … fun experience, so you need not be so formal when it is just us. If others are present I expect propriety over all. Do you agree?" he asked, hopeful.

Natalia nodded. "I agree. Thank you… Severus." She smiled shyly at him and blushed, looking away. It was definitely something she would have to get used to. First the kiss, and then calling him by his given name. So much has happened so fast. This apprenticeship certainly was more exciting than she ever thought possible.

Severus nodded, content that she hadn't turned him down and refused to come back as his apprentice. He didn't know what he would do if that were to happen. He had become quite accustomed to having her around, even if they were just silently reading coursework from the students. It was always more enjoyable than being alone, yet Severus hadn't noticed until he about lost that companionship.

Natalia cleared her throat softly and it brought Severus back to the present. "Right then… I suppose I will go now. Good night to you, Natalia. And please, take what I said seriously. I do wish for you to take a break. Do what you need. I will be here when you return."

Natalia graced him with one of her brilliant smiles and she nodded. "Thank you, Severus. I will keep that in mind. Good night." Severus nodded in answer, turned and left the room. As soon as the portrait closed, he ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner. What had he just gotten himself into? He needed to look into those shocks of electricity that he kept feeling with Natalia… but where could he find information on something he had one heard of once. He scowled and went back to his personal chambers.

/

Albus Dumbledore wasn't a man who liked to be serious. That was half the reason he turned down the position for Minister of Magic. He'd had the backing if he would have wanted to pursue it sure but it just wasn't for him. So, he mused while walking towards the dungeons taking the headmaster position had been a practical choice. He could teach the students and still have the freedom to have his fun.

Stopping in front of Severus' door, he knocked. Once again, without waiting for an answer he waltzed right in. Severus scowled when he saw him. "Still parading about, pretending to be me and ruining my reputation, I see," Severus huffed.

"Ahh, my boy, you mustn't deny an old man his simple pleasures in life," Dumbledore said smiling. "Actually, I came to see about borrowing a set of your robes for dinner tonight. After all, my purple robes just don't suit you at all." Dumbledore chuckled.

Severus sighed. "I don't suppose I have a choice in this matter." Walking over to his closet he pulled out a pair of black teaching robes. He handed them to the headmaster. "I do expect them back at some point Albus," Severus told the meddling old man.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied absentmindedly, already thinking about what shenanigans he could get into as Severus at dinner that that night. "I expect to see you at dinner tonight and not hiding in your dungeons. After all, it won't be any fun if you don't make an appearance Severus," Dumbledore said commandingly.

Severus sighed again. "Who am I to stand in the way of fun, Albus," Dumbledore smiled at his statement.

"Till dinner then," Dumbledore replied leaving Severus to go back to what he was previously doing. As soon as the door closed behind the headmaster, Severus put his face in his hands and groaned. _Why couldn't the old man annoy someone else for a change? It is like Dumbledore takes personal pleasure in annoying me as much as possible._ Severus thought.

He still had a few hours until dinner at least. So, he set upon cleaning his quarters, as he didn't like the house elves in his personal chambers. He decided cleaning would keep him busy and his thoughts off of Ms. - Natalia - he corrected himself. He finished cleaning the rooms rather quickly seeing as a wizard and could use cleaning spells.

He thought upon what Albus could possibly do to humiliate him, unintentionally of course. Severus had a sudden idea but shot it down immediately. He had thought he could make a potion that would change his hair color for a few hours. However, Albus would give him that look and he would feel bad about doing so. Severus resigned himself to being the school entertainment for the evening besides, he had noticed how Natalia's eyes had lit up at the idea. He sighed. ' _As long as it makes her happy,'_ he thought.

Severus decided to go have a talk with the headmaster before dinner. He walked out of the dungeons and headed towards the stone gargoyle. He said the password "Acid Pops" and walked onto the spiral staircase. When he reached the headmaster's door he knocked. "Come in," was the reply. Upon seeing it was Severus, Dumbledore smiled.

"What can I do for you, my boy?"

"Well, I was thinking that since the polyjuice potion doesn't change your voice I could do your before dinner speech." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he clapped his hands.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore exclaimed. They talked in hushed tones and formed a plan.

At dinner time, Severus walked into the Great Hall. The students were all waiting expectantly to be allowed to eat. Walking up to the headmaster's podium, he waited for the noise to hush down. Once it did, Severus cleared his voice and said. "The headmaster is unavailable for the moment but he did say for me to tell you to have a wonderful dinner."

As planned at that exact moment the voice of Albus Dumbledore said, "Nonsense, my boy!" The student's heads whipped around to find the headmaster. But instead of the headmaster, they found another Severus Snape. Pandemonium was instantaneous. Some students gasped, others started whispering to the person next to them and Ronald Weasley poked Harry and said "Great, now there's two of the greasy git." Harry laughed, Hermione frowned and chastised the redhead.

"Ronald, don't be rude. He's still a Hogwarts teacher regardless of yours and Harry's feelings towards him."

Even the teachers were a tad confused. Sybill Trelawney had gasped and spouted off some wonky crap to do with a prophecy about two Severus Snape's and Hagrid had even yelled at Severus... "WHAT HAVE YA DONE WIT DUMBLEDORE!" he bellowed. Severus just shook his head and laughed. A sound which hushed the entire student body into shock. There was a small giggle from the far end of the staff table where Natalia sat next to Poppy. As an apprentice to a professor, she was able to sit with them for meals.

She quieted and blushed a deep red when all of the students turned to look at her. She cringed and hid behind her hair. Albus spoke again, taking attention from her.

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about Hagrid. I'm feeling in tip-top shape. I feel better than I have in years! I have a kick in my step and a mean craving for roast beef," he said with a grin on his face. The students were absolutely flummoxed as to what was happening. Dumbledore went up to his podium and stood next to his twin. "I suppose that is thanks to this fellow. Do you like roast beef, Severus?" Dumbledore asked playfully.

The real Severus just shrugged, playing it off. At that moment mountains of roast beef crowded the tables of the Houses in the Great Hall. The students started murmuring in excitement. Mashed potatoes, gravy, stewed vegetables, dinner rolls and drinks appeared next.

"In the spirit of fun and frivolity, enjoy this special feast in recognition of Ms. Rook's splendid Polyjuice Potion. I tested it personally and what a splendid result! Dig in!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

The students clapped politely and in excitement as Natalia blushed. Professor Mad-Eye raised his flask to her and nodded his head in recognition. Poppy patted her on the back.

"I knew you would do well Natalia, my girl. This is just the beginning," she whispered to her before starting to eat. Natalia smiled proudly and as she was about to eat she caught her potion master's eye. He gave her a rare smile and nodded to her. She smiled back at him and went about her meal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey there. I will keep it short and sweet. I hope you all are enjoying the story! Any comment, concerns or questions are all welcome. Please feel free to pm me or just ask in the reviews! Thanks, guys!

* * *

 **Dedicated:** This chapter is dedicated to Scarlett Raye, ssooo, PalmTiger, draconisnoire43, EffyinNeverland, nightworldangel and the ever wonderful Amarenima Redwood. For being here before my long break and after. I appreciate all the support from you all! Thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

During lunch in the great hall the next day, the students got to see exactly how polyjuice potion wears off. As the clock struck 11:00 am, Dumbledore's elongated nose shrunk back into his normal nose, his black hair grew and turned white, his beardless chin suddenly shot out a long white beard, his coal black eyes turned back into their original periwinkle color and he shot up a few inches.

At the end of it, Dumbledore stood looking just like himself except in a borrowed pair of black teaching robes. Dumbledore laughed wholeheartedly, standing up to take the podium.

Addressing the student body he said, "This has been a wonderful experience. Not to mention most fun for me, and probably most embarrassing for Professor Snape. This should have been a great educational experience for all my wonderful knowledge seeking students. As I'm sure you are aware, polyjuice potion usually only lasts a maximum of 12 hours, however, Ms. Rook's potion lasted an entire 16 hours. Congratulations are in order for Ms. Rook. So please, join me in applauding Professor Snape's lovely apprentice."

Dumbledore turned to face Natalia and started clapping his hands together, smiling serenely at her. Almost instantaneously the entire student body was joining him applauding her success. Natalia's cheeks flushed with embarrassment at being put on the spot but also with pride.

"Come now, Ms. Rook, stand up and take a bow," Severus said quietly in her ear. "Don't be modest." He was smiling cheekily as he said this.

Not having any other choice Natalia stood, took a bow and hastily sat down as the applause died out. Dumbledore nodded his head at her in silent congratulations but also to remind her he would expect great things from their discussion about the order this weekend. Natalia spent the rest of lunch pondering what Dumbledore would ask of her and what her responsibilities would be.

/

Pacing the floor of his chambers, Severus growled and was becoming agitated. He had read book after book on electrical shocks magical and mundane and was still coming up empty-handed. Severus growled again. "Fine, I'll go talk to Albus then," he said, talking to himself.

Walking towards the dungeon doors, pushing them open and exiting the dungeons, he headed down the corridors towards the headmaster's office, stopping in front of the stone gargoyles again. Spouting out the password of the week, "Acid Pops", Severus watched as the stone gargoyles jumped out of the way to allow his entry onto the spiral staircase. Severus thought the moving staircase was an impractical object. He felt it would be faster to just walk instead of waiting for the spiral to stop.

Standing in front of the headmaster's door for what seemed like the hundredth time this week, he raised his left hand and knocked raptly. Dumbledore's reply was immediate.

"Enter, friend or foe."

Severus rolled his eyes, but replied, "Friend, as always."

Entering the small and cluttered office, Severus plopped himself down in one of Dumbledore's cushy armchairs that were placed in front of his desk. He sighed deeply. A noise which did not go unnoticed by the headmaster. "Severus, my lad, is something bothering you?" Dumbledore asked, his periwinkle eyes boring into Severus' coal black eyes with obvious concern.

"I'm doing some personal research and yet, what should be an easy question to answer is an answer that is evading me." Severus frowned.

Dumbledore suddenly looked interested. "Personal research? Care to elaborate, Severus?" Dumbledore asked his old friend. Dumbledore was interested but he was also worried. It was not often Severus came to him for advice. He only came to him when he was in over his head or when something was really bothering him. Dumbledore hoped it was the latter of the two.

Severus put his face in his hands and groaned. "I suppose for you to understand I have to start at the beginning."

"Most logical assumption, Severus," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, it all started when Natalia, err Ms. Rook, and I accidentally touched. I felt a shock and I'm sure she did too. At first, I shrugged it off as a static shock. Every time she and I touch it happens, but it gets stronger each time," Severus started explaining.

 _"AndwhenIkissedherithappenedagainonlythistimethestrongestithaseverhappened,"_ Severus said so fast Dumbledore barely understood.

"Let me get this straight Severus," Dumbledore said smiling. "You have been being shocked every time you and Ms. Rook touch and when you _**kissed**_ her, it got even stronger?" Dumbledore finished, emphasizing 'kissed' when he said it.

"Exactly," Severus said.

"Hmm, let me think. I believe I've heard of this once before," Dumbledore told Severus.

"You have?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Yes, dear boy. Once before with a young couple. You went to school with them actually. Lily Evans and James Potter," Dumbledore told him. "It's actually a very rare thing to have. You are quite fortunate," Dumbledore continued.

"Fortunate to have what?" Severus asked frustration laced in his voice.

"A soul bond, a very rare connection between two people who are meant to be soul mates. It explains the electrical shocks as well. You see, when two such people touch, their magic links, one strand at a time. However, it is not a definite situation where the two have to be together. The bond will never complete unless the two people have intense feelings for each other... By intense, I mean they have to love each other unconditionally. For the link to complete they have to freely admit to, not only themselves but to each other," Dumbledore explained.

Severus, who was looking quite green, asked, asked, "Magic ties itself together? "

Dumbledore chuckled again. "I wouldn't worry about that dear boy. Yes, if the bond completes, it will tie your magic together. You will be stronger together than apart. However, it also acts as a warning system. If one of you were hurt, it would alert the other and they could generally pinpoint where you are. It also allows you to speak to each other mentally from a considerable distance. However, that is if and _only if_ it completes. With it incomplete, you can carry on as you normally do."

Dumbledore looked at Severus intently and continued. "Just let me add this. Tying your magic is one of the most carnal and magical things you can do. The downside to this is once the connection completes and a union bond is cast over the two, the union bond can never be broken. In simple terms, if you married you could never divorce. Your magic wouldn't allow it. That is not to say that if one of you, heaven forbid were to die, the other would as well as well. No, that's not how it works. If one of you died, the other would simply carry on with life. If you didn't know about the link you'd be none the wiser."

Taking a breath Dumbledore droned on. "However, if the connection completes, you would be bonded so strongly it would cancel out any pre-existing marriage links and there would be nothing to be done about it. The ministry would instantly have to have to recognize you as each others, but it wouldn't be legal until the union bond was completed and you would gain something so special that you would never find it again in a million years. A soul mate," Dumbledore finished grandly.

Severus felt like he was going to be sick, pass out, or go crazy. He didn't know which, but perhaps he'd already gone crazy. A soul bond…with Natalia. That was insane. Impossible. Incomprehensible. This couldn't be happening. He had barely kissed her, and now it was all ruined. He couldn't love anyone but _**her**_. Lily. Lily was and will always be his one true love. He just couldn't seem to ever get passed his love for Lily. It's what drove everyone who tried to get close to him to him away at one point or another. They all had to compete with a dead woman and no one ever came close.

Severus knew what he had to do. He thanked the headmaster and returned to his private chambers to think. He would ignore this _soul link_ as much as he could. He would treat Natalia like he always did. Nothing would change. Maybe she would be the one fate made for him but he just couldn't see letting Lily go. Severus wouldn't treat Natalia like she did something wrong, however. No, this wasn't her fault.

He decided, then and there, that he would try to see where... _whatever_ this was they had, went, but he was conflicted. His affections for Natalia confused him and made him feel irrationally guilty. He had done nothing to be guilty for. Lily had married James _bloody_ Potter for Merlin's sake. He just didn't know what to think at that moment but what he did know was this; He had already lost Lily. He didn't want to lose Natalia as well. He enjoyed her companionship, he just didn't want to be alone again. Why couldn't anything ever be easy? Why did everything have to be complicated?

Severus decided he needed to sleep. It was the eve of the weekend after all, and he had no classes in the morning. He was too confused and he didn't even know what to do about this. So, he made his way to his bed, downed a vial of dreamless sleep and laid down to fall into a deep sleep almost instantaneously.

/

The next morning Natalia found a note on her bedside table.

 _Ms. Rook. Please join me for lunch today in my office. We can have a delightful spot of sherry while we have a little chat. The password is 'Acid Pops'. 1230pm_

 _-A.P.W.B.D_

Natalia had been ready an hour before she needed to go see the headmaster, but she was so nervous she just wanted to get it over with already. She sat in an armchair in her living room, twiddling her thumbs until about twenty minutes before he was expecting her. She figured that by the time it would take her to get to his office, she would be about five to ten minutes early, just as she liked to be.

Just as she had estimated, she was early, but she knocked confidently on the thick oak door anyway. It opened silently, magically by itself. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, but it was time for their meeting so Natalia just stepped inside and stood patiently near the door.

"Professor Dumbledore? I'm here!" she called out. When still no answer came, she sighed dejectedly and went to take a seat. There was a faint chirp to her left and she looked up at it in surprise. A sickly looking Fawkes was on his perch, seemingly stooping like an old man. Natalia had never before seen a phoenix in person before and she had to admit, they seemed pretty lackluster. Suddenly, in a flash of flames, the bird turned to ash.

Natalia squealed in surprise, covering her mouth. She heard a floorboard creaked behind her, so she quickly stood and turned and there was Dumbledore. She looked at him, then the ashes and looked so confused. "Headmaster. I am so sorry. He was just sitting there, and suddenly he just went…" She motioned with her hands a 'poofing' motion, feeling unworthy of actually describing what happened. She frowned and looked to the floor.

Dumbledore just smiled. "Not to worry my girl. He does that for attention. He will be back soon. The magic of a phoenix. They burst into flame when it is time for them to die. Then they are reborn from the ashes."

Natalia frowned. "That is so sad."

Dumbledore just smiled. "Not at all my girl. It just shows that even through a tragedy, something good can come from it." Natalia shrugged. "Now, to business. The Order of Phoenix." With a quick flick of his wrist, the door closed with a long creak and he went to sit. He motioned to an armchair that was opposite him and Natalia sat. "Have you thought more about my offer Ms. Rook?" he asked, cutting to the chase.

She nodded. "I have, and I would like to help as much as I can. Just… what would I do?"

The headmaster smiled, his eyes glittering with excitement. "So much, my dear. Among brewing potions with Severus, there is a need for someone with healing experience. The fact that you had interned at St. Mungo's is a monumental step for us. I have it on good authority that if you hadn't accepted the apprenticeship with Severus, that you would have been hired very shortly. Your healing expertise could save a life, and that is very important to me. Also, I am sure you have heard of Harry Potter…" he trailed off.

She nodded in silent response. "Well, there may be more nefarious deeds going on than just a goblet acting up and spitting out his name. I need you to gather intel, watch over Harry and his friends, as well as some time in the future, you may be tasked to go out of the country for different reasons. The main requirement to be in the Order, Ms. Rook, is total and complete secrecy. What do you know of Occlumency and Legilimency?"

Dumbledore asked that question so quickly, Natalia took a second to answer, still trying to process everything else. "Um, well sir. Occlumency is the ability to shield one's mind from being broken into for lack of a better word. There are witches and wizards that can delve into another's mind using Legilimency and can find a person's deepest secrets. Being able to use Occlumency makes your mind privy to someone attempting such a feat, and being able to push them out. It is very hard to learn, and can be quite strenuous," she explained.

The headmaster nodded. "Very good, Ms. Rook. That is exactly right. I wish for you to learn Occlumency, and once that is mastered, eventually to learn Legilimency. It is quite imperative that you do this. We only have one person in our ranks, besides me, that can do this. He will teach you. It should be quite convenient."

"How do you mean Professor?" Natalia asked, a brow raised in curiosity.

"Why, your potions master, Severus of course. He is proficient in both Occlumency and Legilimency. He can teach you. I have the fullest confidence in you that you will be a fast learner in this art. People are more defensive of their mind once they are aware that people can get into it. I think this will be the case especially for you." Dumbledore's eyes glittered even more brightly than before, making Natalia cringe.

"I will learn these arts for you, sir. I have never been out of the country, but the thought of doing so intrigues me, even if I don't know the reason for leaving just yet. I am prepared to help all that I can."

Dumbledore nodded again. "Ms. Rook. You need to know. Being in the Order is a risk to your life. Death Eaters that are still among us will try to kill you if they find out. They assume the Order disbanded after the first war, but we have been keeping tabs on as many as we can. There is only so much we can do, however, given that our numbers are quite lower than when we first started. I will continue to recruit for the cause. I have reason to believe that the Death Eaters will be gathering again very soon. Just a feeling in my gut, but it is hardly ever wrong," he said with a slight smile.

Natalia smiled back nervously. She then steeled herself mentally and steeled her will. "I will gladly give my life in order to help you and protect Harry Potter sir. I assume this is largely about him. Him being an unexpected fourth contestant for the tournament isn't really a coincidence, is it?" she asked quietly.

"No, my dear. I do not think that it is a coincidence. I am still working on that. I can't seem to find anyone that could have entered his name, however. It is strange indeed."

Natalia nodded solemnly. "I will keep an eye out sir."

"Thank you, Ms. Rook. I am sure that you will be a great addition to the Order. Thank you for coming. Now, I promised you sherry… Would you like a glass?"

Natalia shook her head. "I think I have a lot to think about right now Professor. I would probably do better with a clear head. Rain check?" she asked smiling.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Of course my dear. I will contact you if I need you again. I am sure it will be soon." Natalia nodded in response and got up to leave.

"Good day, sir. Oh, and thank you for my room here. I feel like I am back home." Dumbledore smiled at her and she turned to leave.

"Oh, Ms. Rook?" Natalia turned back to him. "Guard your heart as well as your mind my dear. You are too young for so much pain. While the world may be changing, I would hate for you to come to harm."

Natalia wasn't sure what he meant, and her quizzical features showed as much. She just nodded, confused and turned to leave, going back to her room.

/

A few weeks later, the day of the second task, Severus was furious. Someone had broken into his classroom. Some of the Polyjuice Potion that … Natalia had brewed, was taken. It was stolen right out of the potions ingredients cabinet along with some Gillyweed. Why on earth someone would want that slimy, gritty ingredient, he couldn't say, but he was furious that it was stolen none the less.

Finally at an hour before noon, Severus walked with the rest of the school to the area of the second task. He didn't even know what the task was, it was kept a secret so that the champions couldn't ask their favorite teachers and prepare early. Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, put a slight 'sonorus' charm on his voice and started speaking once everyone had taken their seats. Severus could see Natalia near the front where the champions were standing on the edge of the dock. She looked concerned. A whistle blew and the four of them jumped into the frigid black waters of the lake.

At that moment, Ludo chuckled and spoke again through the sonorus charm.

"Alright! Ladies and gentleman! The second task has begun! With the champions safely under the murky depths of the lake, I can explain what is going on. After the first task, all the champions retrieved a golden egg, which, when opened, told them a clue as to the second task. The clue was this;

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

"So, what does that mean for our champions? Earlier today, something very precious to them was taken, unknowingly. They have one hour to retrieve these items or they will be gone forever! _NOW!_ It looks like, if I have this right, that both Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory have used a bubblehead charm. Viktor Krum partially transfigured himself into a shark, quite a bit of brilliant wand work there if I do say so myself. This makes it so that he swims with the efficiency of a human, yet can still breath and attack as a shark. Very well done!

"Finally, comes Mister Harry Potter. He seems to be a favorite to _lose_ this task, but I guess only time will tell! He has reportedly used Gillyweed! Now I am not sure you all know, but Gillyweed is a terribly disgusting plant that gives the person that consumes it, gills to breathe as well as webbing between the fingers and toes to help them swim better. I have to say, it looks like Potter was looking for some originality points here. Good on him!"

Severus was livid. So it was bloody Potter that took the Polyjuice and the gillyweed from his personal stores, ey? He will be punished for this. Whether he is Dumbledore's favorite or not, he can't just do whatever he wished without some consequences! Severus stood from his seat and strolled down to the front where Dumbledore was sitting. He stood quite grumpily next to the old man and waited until he was done speaking with Bagman to talk to him. When Dumbledore turned, he saw Severus' frown and smiled.

"Severus my boy! What can I do for you?" he asked kindly.

"Nothing pleasant Albus. I am here to report a theft. Some Polyjuice potion was taken from my personal stores today along with some Gillyweed. I have reason to believe that Potter is responsible," Severus explained in a huff.

Dumbledore frowned and looked around Severus as if he was searching for someone. When he found who he was looking for, he waved them over. When Severus turned to see who it was he gasped a bit. Dumbledore had called over Natalia and while Severus had seen her from afar, seeing her up close brought her beauty closer to examine. Her cheeks were flushed with the cold and the excitement of the event. Her brows were furrowed, though, in worry. Her auburn hair was tied in a loose bun atop her head and she was bundled up with a khaki colored penny coat and a Hufflepuff scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Yes, sir?" she asked timidly.

"Ms. Rook. Please explain to Severus here what you explained to me," he asked politely.

"About the…" Dumbledore nodded. Natalia cleared her throat and continued. "Well, this morning I heard Harry talking to one of his friends, the redhead, about still not knowing what exactly to do for the event. He knew it would be something underwater, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was. When the event was about to start, I was near him and he had the Gillyweed. I asked him where he got it, he just said 'It was on my bedside table this morning after breakfast.' While I thought it was strange I reported it to Dumbledore but before he could do anything, the whistle was blown and the event started."

Dumbledore nodded. "You see Severus, Harry couldn't have stolen it if it was just in his room. Now, the fact that some of the Polyjuice being stolen is a concern and I will, of course, look into that."

"My polyjuice was stolen? When?" Natalia asked quickly.

"This morning, along with the Gillyweed. It is why I suspected Potter. But if you are sure that he didn't take it, just because he said so, then so be it. I will get back to my seat." Severus growled. He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder and the expected shock jolted through him. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"What is it Ms. Rook?" he asked, using her formal name purposefully.

She frowned and released his shoulder, then looked back at Dumbledore who was smiling. She looked back to Severus. "Can I talk to you?" she asked quietly.

Severus just shrugged and started to walk off, so she followed him giving a quick wave to Dumbledore. When they were on the side of the little bleachers that were set up for the event, Severus turned around. "What is it Ms. Rook?" he asked, seemingly annoyed. She cringed in response.

"Did I displease you somehow sir? Did I offend you with that kiss that we shared? Ever since it, you have been… cold. Withdrawn. Hiding from any communication besides apprenticeship lessons. What did I do wrong?"

Severus' heart nearly broke for the girl. He frowned at seeing her face so pained. He sighed. "You haven't done anything wrong, Natalia. I am sorry if I ever made you feel that way… It is just…complicated. I don't really think I can get into it right now. I need to go and check to see if anything else is stolen."

"I will help you then. Especially since it was the potion that I brewed that was stolen." She looked determined to follow, no matter what his answer was, so he sighed and nodded.

"Very well."

She smiled faintly at him and started to march up to the castle. She was shortly behind and their walk was a silent one. Once they got to the potions classroom, Natalia walked in first but allowed Severus ahead of her to open the storeroom. Once he did so he went inside and Natalia was close on his tail. She closed the door behind them. The short candle that was on the wall was flickering a faint light in the room and Severus quickly turned around to face Natalia.

"Open the door, Natalia. We will be able to see better," he explained calmly. His voice may have been calm, but his heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would jump out.

"No. I don't want to. Not until you tell me what is going on. You kiss me just like I ask, and then you act as if you are walking on eggshells, and avoid me like the plague. You say I haven't done anything wrong, but if that's the case, then why are you acting so strangely around me?"

Severus sighed. "Natalia… I really can't explain it without sounding like a dunderhead myself, so don't ask that of me. Just… don't." He sighed again, running a jittery hand through his silky black hair.

Natalia frowned and looked up at him. "Severus. Please. I have to fix this. I miss our talks. Being able to talk about the latest potions lectures. Just reading in complete silence waiting for a potion to finish brewing. I miss it. It is all so awkward now. I hate it. I just want to go back to the way it was. So, please tell me what is going on!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** Short and sweet! Things are heating up! I hope that you are all enjoying the story. Any questions, concerns or requests, please review and PM me!

* * *

 **Dedicated:** This chapter is dedicated to Mkjxn, victoria cullen34, leeyfjs, Lady Jensen, and TheOdaFan for following the story! You guys are great! I hope to see you all in the reviews soon :D I am almost caught up with all you wonderful people that have subscribed to the story and once I am caught up I will just be dedicating the chapters to the ones that subscribed to the story since it was last updated! I'll let you all know when that happens, though! We are almost to 40 people following the story! I am very excited about it! Thank you so much, guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Severus sighed "Natalia, I'm no good at small talk nor am I any better at expressing myself."

"Not well at expressing yourself?" Natalia fumed. "You're doing a damn fine job at it. You're avoiding me like a Blast-Ended Skrewt!" she all but yelled at him.

She hadn't meant to get mad but she was sick of him brushing her off. If he didn't want to kiss her, then why had he? She didn't 'imperio' him for Merlin's sake. She might as well have been invisible for all the attention he was giving her. She had thought with his response at the kiss that he had been at least a little interested and now she was beginning to wonder why he'd even done it in the first place. She obviously had misread the situation. ' _Stupid, stupid witch,'_ she chided herself.

Severus stared at her with a look of shock on his face. She had never once gotten angry with him, not even when he'd made his snide remarks at the beginning of their apprenticeship. He was an idiot. He hadn't seen how much he'd hurt her and now he felt like the dungeon bat everyone called him.

Looking into her furious eyes he whispered an apology. "I'm sorry Natalia, I hadn't realized that I had upset you so much."

"By Merlin's saggy blue boxers, Severus!" she exclaimed. "I'm am not a legilimens! I can not read your mind! All I know is that you **_kissed_ ** me and then avoided me like I was the Avada curse itself. How do you expect me to feel?" Natalia growled.

Severus was taken back by the ferocity in her voice. He knew he'd really screwed up this time. All he had wanted to do was protect her from himself. He'd never thought that by ostracizing her, she'd be angry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think-," Severus said before Natalia cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"Severus, I want _whatever_ it was we had back. I don't want to fight. I hate fighting with you. Just promise me you'll stop ignoring me. Please, I can't take it!" she exclaimed, her brown eyes looking into his obsidian black ones with all the desperation she felt.

At that moment, when Severus looked back into her beautiful brown and honey speckled eyes, he felt something. He didn't know what, but he felt it. He also felt his resolve snap. He reached his hand out gently cupping her face as he brought her closer to him. He kept staring into her eyes looking for any hint of disapproval as he softly touched his lips to hers. She all but melted into him, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Looking back later, he'd say he'd temporarily lost his mind because at that moment he kissed her harder and she kissed him back. He probed his tongue along her lips asking her without words to allow him in, and she did. His tongue twirled with hers and she tasted like honey. A moan escaped his lips this time and she drew him closer. When they pulled apart it was because they were both breathless.

"Wow," Natalia breathed huskily.

Severus just smiled. "This will stay with us, I hope," he teased.

Natalia playfully swatted his arm as she laughed. "No, I think I'll just pop off and write an owl to the Daily Prophet," she said with a straight face. After seeing Severus' face drain of color, she burst out laughing.

"Of course Severus, and besides I don't exactly go about discussing who I've been kissing. What kind of witch do you take me for?" she asked playfully.

"A seductress," Severus countered.

Natalia laughed, walking over to the door and opening it, letting the light in. "I suppose we should actually see if anything else was stolen then?" Natalia asked. Severus nodded and they set to work going through the very detailed list of all the ingredients Severus had for his personal potions cabinet.

It didn't take long to discover that nothing else was taken. After about ten minutes, and double checking their lists, they gave up, locked the storeroom and walked together back to the Black Lake to see the rest of the event. They got back just in time to see Cedric Diggory return with Ms. Cho Chang, his date to the Yule Ball.

' _They took people! How barbaric?! What if the champions are late and the hour is up? The merpeople said they would be gone. They won't come back.'_ Natalia refused to think that Dumbledore would actually allow students to die.

Natalia watched as Fleur Delacour came up next, but she didn't have anyone in tow. Natalia worried that she was late and wasn't able to get that which she held most dear. She reported to Bagman that she was attacked by Grindylows and was unable to get to the Merpeople village. After Fleur, immediately came Viktor Krum with Hermione Granger holding tightly to his back. He quickly transfigured back to be fully human and kissed her cheek. She blushed and they all were fished out and sat on a private pier to dry and warm up. The hour was almost up and people were waiting silently for Potter to return with his person he held most dear. As the seconds ticked by slower and slower with every minute, Natalia got more and more nervous. She grasped at Severus' hand and held it tightly in anticipation. He looked down at his hand as if something foreign was happening. But he just shrugged, hid a small smile and continued to watch the still, glass-like lake.

Suddenly, ripples appeared and a wet redhead popped to the surface, followed quickly behind by a small blond girl. Natalia heard Fleur gasp in surprise and cry out. "Gabrielle. My seester! Come, come." Fleur splashed at the water to get her little sister's attention and the little girl, with the help of the ginger sidekick, got to the pier. Fleur grasped at her tightly, holding her wet form to herself. Speaking French to make sure her sister was alright, Natalia lost track of the conversation.

After the excitement of the two 'treasures' coming out, the people in the stands were still awaiting the fourth champion to make an appearance. Then, right as the clock sang of the new hour, a body was propelled out of the water, gasping for breath, a stray Grindylow attached to his leg. The students and professors that were in the stands stood and yelled in celebration! He made it!

Natalia smiled at Severus and went in to kiss him in excitement. At the last moment, she pulled away and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Luckily for her, they were all too entranced at watching the Boy who Lived. She smiled shyly at Severus and took his hand, dragging him to the private pier. As a trained healer, Dumbledore asked her to check up on everyone after the event was complete. She checked on the Diggory boy and Ms. Chang first, and as she did she overheard Fleur talking to Harry.

"My seester! You saved 'er!" She went and kissed both of Harry's cheeks at that moment. She then turned to Ron. "And you! You 'elped!" She went and gave Ron a kiss as well. He blushed a deep red.

"Well, yeah. A bit," he said shyly, still blushing from the kiss.

Natalia chuckled after giving the first victorious champion a clean bill of health and sent the two on their way. She checked on each champion and their 'treasure' one by one before Dumbledore and Bagman would announce the winner. They seemed to be in deep deliberation. Finally, Dumbledore set a slight Sonorus charm on his voice and declared,

"As Cedric Diggory was the first to come back with Ms. Chang, he will be awarded first place! Normally, with Viktor Krum coming out after, he would be awarded second place, however, after much deliberation, it is decided that Harry Potter will be awarded that honor. Harry arrived at the hostages first, and only his desire to see them all safe had stopped him from finishing first. So he is award second place, for his incredible moral fiber! Then Mr. Krum in third, and Ms. Delacour in fourth for being unable to finish the task. In the end, this makes Ms. Delacour become in third place, Mr. Krum, in second, and Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory tied for first! Thank you all for watching, and we hope to see you for the third task!"

Igor Karkaroff scoffed in defiance at the ruling but made no other argument about it. Hermione kissed Viktor's check and went to hug Harry in congratulations. Natalia smiled at all of them before looking back to Severus. She smiled at him again, blushing lightly. He graced her with a rare smile and turned away to go back to the castle.

/

The following weeks were much better between Severus and Natalia. While they were in their lessons they were very professional and kept their minds on their work… Mostly. Natalia had many urges to kiss her mentor while he was focused on a task. He looked so serious and attuned to the task at hand, Natalia just wanted to distract him for a moment, but she never acted on that impulse. She wasn't a Gryffindor after all. She was a Hufflepuff. Patient, kind, and hardworking, not brave, reckless, and impulsive.

When the lessons were over, however, it was a different story. Severus would invite her to eat dinner with him some nights. There were, of course, nights where they would make an appearance in the Great Hall and talk to their friends. Natalia was getting quite close to the other professors, Sprout, and McGonagall especially. When they dined alone, however, it was an intimate affair. They would eat together, talk about their plans for the future and what potion they planned on brewing. They would talk about their pasts to one another, Natalia more so than Severus, but Natalia knew not to pry. He was a private man, but the details of his life were his to share and she wouldn't push.

He had told her of his parents. How his father was a drunk and a muggle that hated magic. His father called him a freak of nature and a worthless boy very regularly. He even told her of his Death Eater past, and how he turned a spy for Dumbledore.

"It was the biggest mistake of my life, Natalia. Someone very dear to me died because of me being involved in that type of lifestyle. I will never be able to live in peace because I caused their death. It makes me very unworthy of many things."

Natalia frowned and processed that information. Then she said, "Severus. You were young and foolish. You made a mistake. You have to forgive yourself. You have done so much since then, so much to make up for it. You needn't curse yourself to a life of loneliness anymore. You deserve much more than that." She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Her other hand stroked the top of his fingers slowly. He tensed and she stopped a moment before continuing. "Many people care for you Severus, myself included. Don't push us away because of a mistake."

Severus sighed and pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly. He didn't know what was so special about the girl, but he felt so vulnerable around her. _Safe_. That is what it was. He felt safe around her. Like he was supposed to tell his deepest secrets to her. He thought back to what Dumbledore had told him about Soul Bonds and frowned. Even if the man was correct, she didn't deserve to be locked with him for eternity. She deserved better. He tensed as she turned in his arms, facing him now. She gently laid her hands on either side of his face and pulled him gently into a chaste kiss.

When she pulled away she said quietly, "I can almost hear those gears in your head turning. What are you thinking about?"

He frowned in response. "I was thinking that you are too good to me. That you deserve better. A better man than I. I can not even honor a master-apprentice relationship. I push that to the edge of propriety," he said, scowling at himself. Natalia frowned.

"Severus. I am a grown woman. I think it is also my choice of who I wish to be with. I think I am deserving of you, and you of me. You are a good man. Your past does not control your future. I know full well of how the master-apprentice relationship should be and I have no problems with how we act. We are very professional when you are teaching me. Who is to say what must happen in our personal time? As long as we stay on track with the apprenticeship, what does it matter that we converse and steal kisses on our own time?" She looked up at him when she asked that question, a slight smirk on her lips. She slowly bit her bottom lip and he growled.

"You little minx. You know when you do that what it does to me."

Natalia giggled. "No. I forget. What?"

Severus growled again, dipped his head and captured her mouth with his. He kissed her passionately, holding her close, never wanting to let her go. Suddenly, the image of Lily Evans popped into his head. Before she was married. Before he called her a mudblood. When they were friends. She was smiling her dazzling smile and was waving to him. He quickly pulled away from Natalia and stood, pacing his personal living quarters where they were sitting. Natalia looked confused as he paced in front of her.

"Sev? What is it? What just happened?" she asked timidly. Her voice hurt him, again sounding hurt made him feel like it was his fault. He sighed. "Natalia… There is something I haven't told you, but I think it is time."

Natalia just looked at him expectantly. Severus sighed.

"Many, many years ago, there was this muggle born girl that lived not too far from my childhood home. She was skilled in magic even from a young age. We quickly became friends. When we found out that she was accepted to go to Hogwarts, it was the best news that we could imagine. We could still be friends! The very first day of us going to Hogwarts however, there were four boys that teased me mercilessly. For being poor, having hand me down clothes, you name it and they teased me for it. Lily always stuck up for me. As we grew up, my feelings for her went from friendship to crush, from crush to love.

"However, it was never reciprocated. I was just her friend, always. One day, in our sixth year, those four boys came up to me and were teasing me again. Calling me names and hexing me. There was one hex that flipped me upside down and hung me by the ankle. They had me like that for about ten minutes before Lily found us and stopped them. They threw me down again and when Lily tried helping me up, I called her a filthy name. One that I regretted immediately. I tried to apologize, but she was having none of that. She was done with me. I was dead to her. I couldn't believe that I could call someone such a terrible name if I loved them as much as I thought I had.

"How could I treat someone that I respected, that I confided in for years, like dirt? It was the worst day in my life. It ended with me sleeping outside the Gryffindor common room to try to get her to talk to me. When she finally came out, she said, 'Sev. I want nothing more to do with you, you snake. Now go!'" Severus sighed sadly.

"She was a Gryffindor and for six years we never let our houses get in the way of our friendship, but that day, something snapped. She was done with me. The news of the precious Gryffindor lioness rejecting her snake was all over the school before the next morning and I felt more ostracized than ever. It was then that I was able to be swayed over to the Death Eaters. It was then that my future was planned for me from that day on. My miserable existence got worse from that day." He took a breath before continuing.

"I pledged myself to the Dark Lord after my Sixth year, was marked after I graduated, and in just over two years, my former best friend and her husband were killed because I had overheard a prophecy about an infant. That day was the day the Dark Lord disappeared. But not before I went to Dumbledore, asked him, begged him to help the Potter family. No matter what I felt of the bully from my past, my friend was in danger and I wanted her saved. Albus did what he could. It just wasn't enough," he finished quietly.

Natalia was listening intently, not even thinking of interrupting. Severus sat down next to her, his head in his hands. She slowly moved over on the couch to sit beside him, gently rubbing his back in calming circles. He sighed in despair but refused to cry in front of her.

"So now you know what sort of monster I am. One that had his best friend and only love killed. One who switched sides because he is a spineless bastard, a coward," he said to the ground.

Natalia shook her head. "I see a man who regrets his actions from the past and have learned from them. I see a man that tried to right his wrongs and help as much as he could. I see a brave man that would risk his life to save his friend. I see you, Severus. I always have seen you. I won't say I'm happy that you were a part of You-Know-Who's group, but you turned around. You figured out your mistakes and went to fix them. That is the makings of a good man, no matter what you think about yourself," she did, still rubbing his back.

He looked up at her, his eyes red with grief, and relief. Relief that he wasn't alone anymore. Relief that he had someone to understand him and not try to use him to their own devices. Someone that cared how he felt and wanted him to see himself the way she saw him. He had _her,_ and he felt an immense weight being lifted off his shoulders.

She smiled confidently at him, her smile so radiant it outshined Lily's in his memories. It distracted him, pulling his thoughts away from his lost love. He looked carefully at her. His apprentice. His friend. Now, his confidante. He smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss her softly. She leaned into the kiss, deepening it, folding her arms around him. He pulled her gently and she ended up sitting on his lap. They kissed silently beside a few moans and sighs before Natalia pulled away gently.

"You are a good man Severus. I will fight every day to prove it to you if I must. But I will not stop until you believe it too."

He nodded. "Thank you. I forgot how it felt to have someone believe it you for you. Not because of your skills, but just because they know you and want what is best. I thank you, Natalia. You have become very important to me."

She smiled shyly, looking at the ground, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. He gently took her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

He gave her a chaste kiss before saying, "I think we should call it a night. Tomorrow we start the Occlumency lessons and as I have warned you before, they will not be easy. They will tire you out, but Albus has requested you to learn it and I will teach you. I planned on it later in the apprenticeship, but I suppose it can't be helped. Until tomorrow."

She smiled brightly at him and nodded before slowly walking out of his private lock g quarters.

Severus sighed and shook his head. _'Maybe Albus was right after all…'_

/

The next day was the weekend again and the perfect time to work on Occluding her mind. Natalia had been reading up on it for a few weeks since Dumbledore had mentioned it and frowned. It was a difficult bit of magic, and as such, not many people know how to do it. That fact just made Natalia more determined to succeed in this endeavor. She strolled into Severus' living room in his private quarters as he was expecting her and sat patiently on the couch. He came out of his private chambers a few minutes later looking freshly showered as his hair was still a bit damp.

Natalia smiled at him and gave him a shy wave.

"I hope you haven't eaten breakfast yet Natalia. Occluding your mind is quite strenuous and can leave the caster nauseous and fatigued. But you will rather be tired then heaving up the contents of your stomach, believe me."

Natalia shook her head. "I was too nervous to eat. Will it truly be so dreadful?" she asked with a nervous quiver in her voice.

Severus frowned and looked at her. "I swear to you, Natalia. I will be as gentle as I can while still making sure that you are getting the lesson you need. It is not fluffy magic. This is quite serious and the effects are as well. It is just a lot of practice. Take this as an example; The more you practice to Occlude your mind, the less effort it will take. It will be as if your mind will have a wall up all around it to protect it. If anyone wants past that wall, they will have to probe harder and with that, you will feel it. At that point, you can either slide an iron door around your mind or allow them to see into your mind. It can be beneficial to do either or both."

Natalia frowned. "How can opening my mind to be read be beneficial?" she asked incredulously.

Severus smirked. "I will, of course, show you, but the basic information is that you will be able to alter the memory in your mind and feed it to the person that is looking. That would be quite beneficial against the Dark Lord, would it not? I know I used that many a time against him. It is why he thought of me as his most loyal."

Natalia nodded, a nervous smile on her lips. "I suppose. Can we get this over with then? I just want to know what I am getting in bed with."

Severus nodded, pointed his wand at her, and said, "Prepare yourself." A second later he said " _Legilimens._ "

/

Natalia was hurled back to her 10th birthday. Her friends from primary school were all running around her small yard where she grew up. There was a garden in the backyard where her mother was working as the children played. Her mother was always in that garden. She grew much of what she needed for her potions in that garden. Natalia shook her head and focused back on the party.

The kids were all running around playing with each other, but Natalia was sitting on a tree branch all by herself. She looked to have been crying. When her mother saw her alone in the tree, she gently called up. "Nat, my little bug. What are you doing up there?"

Before Natalia could answer, she was flung into a different memory. Natalia seemed to be about 11 years old now and it was summer. Natalia was peeking into the window to her living room to see her mother talking with a strange woman with a pointy hat and strange green clothes. Little Natalia seemed to have gotten bored and ran off to hide in her tree. She had a flower in her hand and was making the petals open and close by themselves. She thought she was magic, but she was afraid to tell her mother.

At her tenth birthday, she was being made fun of for being weird when she showed her friends. Her mother got a letter after that and told Natalia that she can't show her friends any more magic tricks. Ever since then Natalia was afraid that her friends were right and that she shouldn't tell her mother. Instead, her mother told her about Hogwarts and explained that the woman there would teach her many things.

Another stomach clenching apparition to a new memory. Natalia was getting tired of that feeling. As she focused she could feel Severus poking around her memories, trying to see which one to watch first. She mentally tried to push him out. Nothing. She tried to erect walls to block him from seeing her memories. As she felt herself build a wall, she felt him kick it down just as easily. She was growing tired. Thinking of only one more thing to do, she focused with all her might and hollered, " _Protego!"_

She was once again in Severus' slate gray living room. She felt sick. She held her stomach before sitting down on the couch before her and folded herself in half trying to get rid of the pain. "Ugh!" she exclaimed. Severus frowned.

"That was not bad for a first attempt. I felt both you trying to push me out and you trying to build the wall. However, that will definitely not stop any Death Eater from foraging in your mind, and it certainly won't stop the Dark Lord," he explained.

Natalia held down another wave of nausea long enough to ask, "Why is You-Know-Who's name keep popping up? He is dead, isn't he? Hasn't he been dead for the past 12 years? Why should I have to worry about my mind being 'foraged' through by him for?"

Severus sighed and sat down beside her. "Albus has a feeling, due to recent events of the past four years, that the Dark Lord may return. Three years ago, he had somehow… possessed a teacher into trying to steal a valuable item to bring him immortality. It was then that we discovered that he is living a cursed life. A half-life. He has nobody, but his soul lives on. Albus thinks that he is just trying to get a body and that way he will return.

"It seemed relatively peaceful last year besides a little breakout that I am sure you heard of. Otherwise, we didn't hear much activity from the Dark Lord trying to return, but Albus thinks this is the year. If that is the case, then I need to- You need to protect yourself and I need to teach you how."

Natalia frowned but nodded. "What do you suggest then? So that I can be better at _this_?" She motioned to her head indicating the lessons to protect her mind.

Severus smirked a little, ever impressed with her thirst for knowledge. "I would suggest building a wall right now, in your mind. Practice quickly. See it in your mind, feel the energy that it takes to do so. Once that is done, inside those walls you need to clear all emotions, memory, feelings, anything that you do not want someone to find and banish them deeper into your mind. Surround them with another set of walls, taller, thicker walls. You need to feel blank and empty. Then you will have a fresh easel in which to work with. It will be much easier. It is just the fact of clearing your mind that is a difficult issue to deal with," he explained gently.

Natalia nodded and mentally pictured what he was saying. It was more difficult than she originally thought it would be. She furrowed her brow in concentration.

Severus smiled at her work. "If you keep this up we will be much more advanced in this skill than you should be. It should be quite interesting. Let's take a break and come back to this tonight," he said softly. Natalia nodded in response, shaking her head. With a quick kiss on his cheek, she left the potion master's chambers and went on her own to practice more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** I know this is kinda escalating a bit fast, but the 4th book was probably my favorite of all time, but a lot of it was centered around Harry. I am trying to incorporate Severus and Natalia's relationship as we go, and I think I'm doing well, I just don't want to give you filler stuff, or go toooooo deep too soon, ya know? Anyway. Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. Also, my co-writer, BeautiflDisastar hasn't been feeling well. She took a little break. I am sure she would appreciate some good wishes. Anywayyyy, enjoy the chapter! It's the longest one yet!

* * *

 **Dedicated:** This chapter is dedicated to HavetsStjerne, alleycat023, fowlgirl19, sandradee27, and AHimawari. I appreciate you guys following the story. I hope to see you in the comments soon. I would love to hear from you!

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Natalia had another occlumency lesson that night. She remembered what Severus had said earlier that morning about not eating before her lesson or she would not only be tired but end up sick as well. Seeing as she didn't fancy vomiting all over or in front of Severus ever again, she chose to forego dinner even though she was already starving. Having skipped lunch due to practicing closing her mind and the time passing by faster than she thought possible, she was hungry. With that thought, Natalia hurried into the dungeon where Severus was waiting.

Natalia remembered what Severus had told her about clearing her mind so she tried to clear her mind just like she had practiced, but the more she tried to empty it, the busier it became. She sighed with frustration. She was never going to get this. She took a deep breath and tried building a wall. She pictured a red wall being put together, brick by brick and the bricks being cemented together and held that image there.

"Ready?" Severus asked gently. Natalia nodded her head.

" _Legilimens,_ " Severus said fully expecting the same result. He was very surprised when he ran mind first into a brick wall. He tried pushing past the wall. That got him nowhere. He tried going around the wall but he couldn't see an end. Finally, he tried taking the wall down but for every brick he managed to take down, five more were put up. He was very impressed.

However, after about five minutes the wall wavered and completely disintegrated. Memories from Natalia's past began assaulting him faster than the first time he had done this. Severus pulled out of Natalia's mind. He wondered what had happened. She had been doing so well and then... chaos.

"What happened Natalia?" Severus asked. "You were doing amazing and I thought you had actually gotten it and then... poof." He continued looking at Natalia for her explanation of these events.

Natalia sighed. "At first, I was picturing building a wall. Every aspect of a wall being built from the bricks being put in place to the cement sealing the bricks. That was the easy part. I felt you trying to get around the wall so I imagined a wall so wide the eye couldn't see the end of it then when you tried taking my bricks down I started building it faster and that was even fine but when you just sat there I was trying to keep the image of my wall and that was the hard part concentrating solely on keeping the image of my wall and I felt my concentration slip and my wall crashed and I failed," Natalia explained dejectedly.

Severus put his hand on Natalia's shoulder comfortingly. "Natalia, I am one of the best Legilimens around and you managed to block me out for a good while. For this being only the second attempt, you did amazingly. I would have expected those results from someone who has been practicing way longer than you. It is a taxing ability. One that took me years to master. You have done exceptionally well today. Do not beat yourself up because you didn't master an ability that takes most years to accomplish what you have in two tries. You should be proud of yourself. I know I am," he told Natalia.

"However, I think that is enough for tonight and we should retire to my chambers for nourishment," he proclaimed. Severus was quite hungry and he was sure Natalia was too. Natalia shook her head in agreement. She clasped her hand together with his and they walked towards his chambers.

Severus snapped his fingers and Gabby appeared.

"Master Snape requires Gabby?" the house elf asked.

"Yes, Gabby. If it would please you, I would like you to bring up two plates of food and two goblets of butterbeer," he told the little old elf kindly.

"Gabby will do so. Gabby would be pleased. Gabby is happy to serve Master Snape and Mistress Natalia," Gabby said excitedly and then disappeared with a small pop. Gabby reappeared shortly followed by another elf. A male this time that was wearing a very odd combination of clothes. He had on about six knitted hats in a tower and had an assortment of socks covering his knobbly legs and what looked like a pillowcase covering his body.

When he saw Natalia and Severus he bowed. "Mistress. Master. Dobby has come to help Gabby serve proudly." He snapped his fingers and place settings appeared on the table they were sitting at. Gabby then put a plate of food and a goblet before both Severus and Natalia. Dobby bowed again and Gabby curtsied. Both elves said, "We be pleased to serve master and mistress anytime," before disappearing with two 'pops'.

Severus and Natalia started eating. During their meal, they spoke of many things. However, one common subject kept reappearing. It seemed that Severus was worried for Harry Potter, though for some reason he didn't care for anyone but her to know of it. He was worried about the last task. He knew that Harry had barely made it through the last two tasks, which he wouldn't have made it at all without the help from others.

Severus had also told her he had seen Ludo Bagman approach the boy on numerous occasions, something he found very strange indeed. Severus also thought that Moody had been acting strange lately but the headmaster had laughed it off when he had mentioned to him.

"As much as the boy is every bit the dunderhead his father before him was, I don't want to see anything bad happen to him. I promised nothing would happen…" Severus trailed off.

Natalia looked up from her dinner. "Promised who Severus? " She asked curiously.

Severus sighed. "Albus, Lily, hell, I even promised James _bloody_ Potter and Sirius _damn_ Black. After all, it's only my fault Lily and James never saw their son's second birthday. My fault Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban for something he didn't do and Albus. I promised Albus for his protection and to be near the Potter boy. It's the least I can do after my colossal mistake cost them all something they can never get back," Severus moaned dejectedly.

"Severus Snape!" Natalia growled at him. "You will stop blaming yourself for something that was out of your control. You did what you could. After all, did you tell He-who-must-not-be-named to go after the Potters? Did you tell him to murder innocent people? Have you told him to continuously try to murder Harry? Well? Did you?" Natalia snapped at him.

Severus shook his head to indicate the negative.

"I didn't think so," Natalia said. She took his hands in hers and gently kissed his forehead. "Severus, you've got to quit living in the past. You have to stop blaming yourself. Please try to do this. You deserve so much more than self-loathing," Natalia said softly.

Severus just scoffed. "If you say so," he muttered. Natalia got a pleased look on her face.

"Indeed I do! And as I said before, I will fight to prove it to you if I need to."

Severus nodded half-heartedly and shrugged. "Alright. Alright. You infernal woman. Just like Minerva you are. Saying that I am a better man than I think. I can't blame it on Gryffindor foolhardiness. You are a Hufflepuff."

"Blame it on the loyalty then. We Hufflepuffs stand by our friends, no matter what," she said with a slight grin on her lips. She reached across the table and gently took his hand in hers. "You _are_ a good man Severus. I am glad to have met you and I am honored to be your apprentice."

Severus graced her with his ever less rare smiles that he seems to save just for her. She smiled back, a heat growing near her gut. She finished the last bite of her food, swallowed it down with the last of her pumpkin juice and stood to walk toward him. She leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll be retiring to my room now sir. If there is nothing else you need of me?" She asked with a slight smirk.

Severus grinned. "Not at this moment, Ms. Rook. You are dismissed. Good night. Our next lesson will be every day after our potions lessons." Natalia just nodded, shot him a brilliant smile and walked out of the room.

Severus smiled to himself. He felt like a new man. A huge weight lifted off his shoulders when he told Natalia about Lily. About his misadventures with the Death Eaters. Even though he hadn't gotten to the nitty-gritty of everything he had done, she still wanted to be with him. To prove to him that he was worthy of… love. Severus frowned.

Love was a topic that he was frightened to pursue. The last woman he loved threw him out in the dust when he made a mistake. That is all he knew of love. It was a disappointment and it hurt. The way Natalia acted around him, though, it was pure. She wanted to be around him. Yet, it didn't interfere with the apprenticeship. She kept her mind on her goals and she was doing better even in the short time they were working together. He had to admire that. She wasn't some nimbling fool-hearted student that would toss aside schoolwork or friendships for the next snog. She kept to her work as professionally as if they were not involved at all. It was impressive, to say the least, and he admired her for that.

Not just for that if he was being honest with himself. But he was doing entirely too much of that lately. He shook her from his mind half-heartedly, went to the desk and began grading some essays. He noticed one in particular. One, Neville Longbottom. He sighed. He was a fool when it came to practical potions, but upon further reading of his essay, Severus realized that he wrote passionately about potions ingredients. Plant-based ingredients especially. He gave the essay an 'E' and went to the next one.

He seemed to fly through grading the essays and upon further inspection making sure he didn't miss anything, he noticed quite a bit less 'red' corrections on each one. Even Potter's essay was seemingly better than usual. Severus shrugged, giving Natalia the credit for this as well. While he knew that he was a proficient teacher, Natalia sat down with students that were struggling instead of ignoring them like Severus had like to do, especially with the Gryffindors. Severus shrugged, put away the parchment essays and retired to sleep for the night.

/

Two months later. The end of June was quickly approaching, and the third challenge was as well. Quidditch had been canceled a few weeks ago and a huge maze was built on the sports field. While the die-hard Quidditch fans were pretty irate at the lack of availability of the field, they were equally excited to find out what was happening in the maze. There were aurors surrounding it at all times, and the students from all three schools could hear the yells and screams of the beasts within. Hagrid had boasted to Natalia over lunch one day that he had bred a special creature, especially for the maze.

"Well, nah exactly fo' the maze. Dumbledore foun' out an' he suggested tha' dey go in dere for my own safety. Great man, Dumbledore. Always lookin' out for other's safety an' what not," Hagrid gushed. Natalia just smiled and continued with her meal.

The only person allowed anywhere near the Maze before the last challenge was the retired Auror turned Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Mad-Eye Moody took the Triwizard Cup into the Center of the Maze on the morning of the third and final task. Natalia was walking to the grandstands surrounding the maze and overheard the two red-headed twins taking bets. Natalia smirked but let it go. Since she wasn't technically staff, she didn't have to ruin the fun. She would save that for Severus.

'I am sure he will appreciate that,' she thought to herself with a smirk. She arrived at a tent that held the four champions. Due to her healing experience, she did an exam over all four of them to make sure they were not using anything to help with their performance, and that they were healthy in order to do the task. Any slight injuries before the task could become life-threatening by the end of it. When she cleared them all to go, they all lined up in front of the maze entrance and waited for the signal.

As the champions were lining up, Dumbledore stood in the announcer's booth where Lee Jordan normally does the commentary for Quidditch games. He started his elaborate speech but Natalia tuned him out for a minute while she searched for Severus. They had agreed on sitting with each other while they watched the task, that way they could practice her occlumency skill. She has been successful at keeping him out, and now she was working on making false memories. She took it as a challenge yet also as a game. It was easier that way. There were times of course that were more difficult, where Severus would try his hardest to break through her defenses and push her to the edge, but he always warned her when he planned to do that.

Natalia frowned, not able to see him, she focused on what the headmaster was saying.

"...Oh, find the cup, if you can, but be careful. You might just lose yourself along the way. If there are any issues just wave your wand in the air, and red sparks will fly out. Aurors will be by your side in moments to help if you feel overwhelmed or in over your head. Now, with that, once the cannon blasts-"

The cannon, manned by Argus Filch suddenly boomed and Filch shrugged when Dumbledore shot him a frown. The four champions looked a bit confused and Mad-Eye allowed the two tied champions, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory go first. They ran forward and disappeared behind the brush. Viktor Krum was released next, followed by Fleur Delacour. And then all was silent. The shush that spread quickly over the crowd was deafening, almost ear-splitting. It was so quiet that Natalia squeaked in surprise when she felt a large hand on the small of her back and a whispered voice in her ear.

"Would you like to take a seat, Ms. Rook?" Severus asked quietly, a small smile playing on his lips.

Natalia sighed, relief washing over her that it was Severus and not something more nefarious. She turned, gracing him with a brilliant smile that made him visibly relax. As if her smile was the cue, a band started playing and the chatter turned deafening as the whole school wondered who would get to the Cup first. There were many roars of the beasts within and there was a slight chill that indicated a dementor or two.

Sure enough, a slight mist was occluding part of the maze from the viewers' eyes. Many viewers started looking for any red sparks indicating someone needed help. All they saw was an abounding white light and an antler or two. That distracted them with the rumor already spreading that it must have been Harry Potter dealing with the dementor as he was the only Champion that they knew that could form a Patronus.

Natalia, seeing her opportunity, grasped at Severus' hand, intertwining her fingers with his and pulled him away to the teacher's seats, their hands hidden by their robes. They needn't worry about being seen as anyone curious enough to pry into their lives was currently watching intently at the labyrinth before them. Natalia gave Severus' hand a gentle squeeze before, reluctantly pulling away.

"I have a bad feeling about this task Natalia. My… mark has been burning more lately and it is concerning. It hasn't done that in over 10 years. Igor has reported to me that his is burning as well. It is a sign," Severus whispered quietly to her.

Natalia frowned. "Have you spoken to the Headmaster?" Severus just nodded. "Well! What did he say?"

Severus sighed, frowning. "He said that he will have every precaution around the school and in the school to be aware of any dangerous activities." Natalia scoffed. "I know. This whole tournament is dangerous, but he has multiplied security, has aurors all over the place, and apparently has fail-safes in the maze that help the champions if they are unable to shoot the sparks for assistance, once it gets to _his_ level of dangerous," Severus sneered. He looked to Dumbledore who was speaking to Minerva and glanced over. Seeing Severus looking at him, he waved a little and smiled, his eyes glittering brightly as he saw Severus with Natalia. The dour potions master just frowned and looked away.

"But Severus, with my polyjuice potion gone, anything could happen. One of those Aurors could be someone that has it in for the students. Now that I think about it…" Natalia trailed off, her brow furrowing in deep thought. She suddenly gasped and stood. "I will be right back."

Severus stood with her, grabbing her hand before she could scurry away. "Nat. What is it? What is wrong?" Natalia just shook her head pulling him with her as he wouldn't release her hand.

"I am not sure yet. I have a suspicion, though. It may be nothing but…" she trailed off again as she scurried out of the stands and briskly walked up the short path back to the school. Severus had to walk faster to keep up. He was surprised that even though he was a good head and a half taller than she was, she was pretty quick. His billowing robes followed after him as he hurried after her. She was running now, trying to get to her destination as quickly as possible.

Once in the Entrance Hall, Natalia hurried down the cobblestone stairs towards the dungeons and the kitchen. She rushedly said the password, 'Severus Snape' and waited impatiently as the Portrait lazily swung open. As soon as it was open enough to squeeze, though, Natalia was off like a bolt of lightning. She went right into her bedroom, tore open a chest at the end of her bed, and brought out a box. She took the top off of the box and rummaged through all the papers inside. She groaned as she went through page after page while Severus just looked on the scene quietly and patiently.

She threw many pages aside as she went saying, "No. This isn't it. I know it is in here somewhere. Where is it? I know I saw it."

Severus was getting impatient after about ten minutes of this. "Natalia. What are you looking for, perhaps I can help look?" he asked annoyance light in his voice.

She looked up from her task briefly. "Oh, here. I am looking for a letter that was sent to me by one of my customers that I would make potions privately for. When I took up the apprenticeship I wrote to most of them letting them know I wouldn't likely have time to brew for them while I was learning under your tutelage. There was one that was signed with A.M. I think that… I think that it was Professor Moody. I don't remember what he ordered, so I am not sure what to look for, but I think he was the one getting the Polyjuice from me. After I stopped making it, he would still be in need of some. That explains the stolen polyjuice from around the second task. I don't remember him signing any other correspondence so I am not sure, but I think it may have been a slip-up."

Severus frowned at this news. "If that is the case, then Alastor is probably using that potion to go undercover on his free weekends doing work for the Ministry. He is an Auror after all," he rationalized.

Natalia shook her head. "If that was the case, then he wouldn't have needed to order from me. He would have a whole supply that the Ministry supplies. That way there is no chance of it being tampered with."

Severus couldn't fight her logic, he just hoped it wasn't so. "If he is indeed the one that ordered the Polyjuice from you, we may need to get the Headmaster involved. He was trying to figure out how Potter's name got in the Goblet. Only people of legal Wizarding age can go in the circle. He could have-" he suddenly gripped his left arm in pain just as Natalia started to speak.

"Aha! Here it is! Yes! He _was_ the one that ordered the polyjuice. And look. He signed this letter, A.M. Alastor Moody. It makes sense. You're right. We need to go to Professor Dumbledore with this. Immediately."

Severus nodded and swept around, rushing out of the room, Natalia following quickly behind. As they left the dungeons and went outside to find Dumbledore, all the students were being ushered back inside. Natalia and Severus had to push through the rush of students as if fighting the current in the ocean. Natalia was confused. The event couldn't be over already. Even if it was, the students and faculty would surely be celebrating down near the maze.

They finally found Dumbledore bringing up the rear, corralling the straggling students inside. Severus reached for his arm and stopped the man. The pain on his face was evident and Dumbledore needn't say anything to him. He looked to Natalia instead. "What is wrong Ms. Rook?" he asked quickly.

"We have something to tell you Headmaster, but what is going on with the students. Is the event over already?"

He nodded. "There has been a tragedy and I wanted the students to stay safe. The remaining champions are with other teachers."

"Harry. Where is Harry Albus?" Severus asked frantically.

"Why, he is with Alastor. As an Auror, Harry has many things to tell him about what happened. He saw the Diggory boy be killed by Tom Riddle."

At that simple statement, what little color was left in Severus' face drained very quickly. He clutched at his arm again and groaned. "Not again. Albus, no!"

"I am sorry my boy. We must rally the troops. And you must prepare yourself to become the spy yet again. It is imperative that you do this. For the Potters."

Natalia scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Tom Riddle? That was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Did he kill Cedric? Harry. He's with Mad-Eye. He was in danger.

"Professor. I think Harry is in trouble. I have a mind to think that Professor Moody isn't who he says he is. I have a letter here that I believe is signed by him. It is one of my customer correspondences that was requesting Polyjuice. I think whoever he is is using the Polyjuice to be Professor Moody. And if Harry is with him…" She trailed off. Dumbledore got a frantic look on his face, turned to the castle and rushed in. After calling Minerva to accompany him, Natalia and Severus followed them both to Mad-Eye's office.

They had apparently arrived just in time for as soon as they burst through the heavy oak door, the group saw "Professor Moody's" hands tightly grasping Harry's throat, tightening with every second. Natalia threw out a quick stunning spell and Harry gasped for breath, hurtling out of the chair he was in and throwing himself as far away from the imposter as he could get. Dumbledore cast a quick total Body Charm on "Moody" and then a 'Rennervate' to bring him to. Severus and Natalia were both glaring at the man, while all four in the group had wands pointed at him.

"Moody" flicked out his tongue across his dry lips sighing. With a smirk, he said, "The Dark Lord has returned. I will be honored above all for the services I did for him. He has RETURNED!"

Dumbledore frowned and asked, "Who are you?" The imposter just laughed. "Where is the real Alastor Moody!" he exclaimed, getting irate. The fraud kept that condescending smirk on his face and kept silent.

Natalia was getting irritated. She rushed up to the pretender, put her Yew, unicorn hair core wand up to his neck and growled out, "Where. Is. Mad-Eye. Moody?"

The imposter started to look nervous and flicked his eyes over to a trunk in the corner of the office. Dumbledore immediately rushed over to it, waved his wand to remove the wards and locks that protected it and looked inside. The trunk had an Undetectable Charm on it to make it nearly bottomless, yet at the bottom was the haggard, emaciated body of the _real_ Alastor Moody.

"Are you alright down there Mad-Eye?" Dumbledore hollered. He heard a weak voice respond.

"Better now Albus. But I have to say, I quit."

Dumbledore chuckled, relieved that his friend was alive and said, "I understand my friend. We will get you out of there momentarily. Just sit tight." A groan was his only response.

Natalia moved her attention back to the imposter and gasped in surprise as she saw a rather violent transformation of the man going back to his original appearance. Her quiet noise drew the attention of the others in the room and Severus growled.

"Barty Crouch Jr. I thought you died in Azkaban."

Barty just laughed, a bit hysterically. "That was my mother. The fool. She couldn't see her baby rot for something he 'just couldn't have done.'" He mocked. "She took Polyjuice to look like me. Polyjuice that the lovely Ms. Rook made for her with the handsome advance my mother paid. You have been ever so helpful to the Dark Lord. He is pleased." Barty said with a sneer.

Natalia stayed passive, not giving away the disgust she felt for herself that she had helped this man hurt so many.

"How did you do it, Barty? How did you capture Alastor in the first place?" Dumbledore asked, seemingly interested. Barty just laughed.

"I had some help. Ambushed him. Was following him for weeks. The old paranoid git was hard to get, but we finally got him." Barty laughed maniacally again, flicking his tongue over his lips again, like a snake.

"Who helped you?" the Headmaster demanded.

"Pettigrew," a small voice said. Everyone turned to see Harry standing now, hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Pettigrew helped Voldemort."

"You dare speak the Dark Lord's name!?" Barty hissed angrily. Harry just looked back passively, not saying anything to the man. He looked back to Dumbledore.

"We were in a cemetery. The Cup was a portkey and took us there. As soon as we arrived, Wormtail killed Cedric with the Avada. It was so fast. There was nothing I could do. Then, Peter captured me, holding me against a gravestone. It was Voldemort's father's grave. Peter took a bone from the grave, put it in a cauldron, sliced off his hand and put that in there too. Then he came to me, cut my arm, and put some of the blood in the cauldron as well. Afterward, he put in Voldemort's…. Body? And in moments he emerged from the cauldron. He looks like a monster. His nose was gone, his eyes flashed an evil red. He didn't look human. Not at all. Professor, what does this mean?" Harry asked, looking pointedly at Dumbledore.

The old man's blue eyes were not twinkling. He had a grim look on his face and sighed. "It means Harry, that your blood no longer protects you. When you were a baby, and your mother parents sacrificed themselves to try to save you, did a nearly unheard of type of magic. Love magic. As cliche as that sounds, it happens but only out of an act of true love. Becuase they died protecting you, their love magic protected you from the 'killing' curse. That is why it rebounded and destroyed Tom Riddle all those years ago."

Barty hissed at the casual use of his master's name, but everyone ignored him. Dumbledore set to the task of extracting the true Alastor Moody from the enchanted trunk as he continued explaining.

"Their blood runs through your veins, and as such protected you all these years as well. It is why you were able to exterminate Voldemort as he was attached to Professor Quirrell's person. Just your touch was enough to destroy him because he can not survive with love. He is an empty human Harry. He doesn't know what love is. Only greed, power, envy and hatred. The love your parents showed you protected you for these 12 years, but now that he used your blood to come back… I am afraid it may not work anymore."

Aurors arrived shortly after his speech. There was a luminescent green Dark Mark floating in the sky and the other teachers alerted the Ministry. They got there as soon as they could. Apparently, Barty Crouch Jr. got a little carried away and marked Harry for dead before he actually finished the task. The Death Eater was taken out of the room kicking and screaming obscenities all the while.

Mad-Eye Moody was taken to St. Mungo's for evaluation and intensive care. He was terribly malnourished and severely dehydrated. The only reason he was alive apparently was for the use of his hair for the Polyjuice. With that reasoning, Crouch gave him the bare necessities to survive. It would take a long time for the paranoid Auror to recover fully.

Once the hectic activities seemed to be over, Dumbledore invited the group back to his office as there was much to talk about still.

"I will order up some food and drink. I am sure you are all famished."

Harry looked sick from just the thought of eating at that moment and Natalia gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. He looked level at her and gave her a half-hearted smile. She shrugged and motioned for him to follow Dumbledore and Minerva. With Severus and herself following in the back, Natalia took his hand and held it for dear life, afraid of what was to come.

When they got to the headmaster's office, he transfigured some spare furniture into simple chairs for everyone to sit. He too sat, summoned a House-Elf and ordered food for the group. The elf nodded obediently and with a smile and a 'pop' disapperated to do his duty. Dumbledore looked at the group for a minute, pondering what to say to start off.

"I will just cut to the chase. Harry, because Riddle used your blood in the ritual tonight, you will not be able to return to your Aunt and Uncle's house. As they were family to your mother, the love magic transferred to them as they are your next of kin. We will have to relocate them of course, for their safety as well as find arrangements for you."

Harry interjected just then. "I can stay at the Weasley's. They always offer to take me for the summer to get away from the Dursley's."

Dumbledore smiled good-naturedly. "I am sure they would accommodate you Harry, but they have quite a full house as it is. Besides, there is someone that has been wanting to take care of you for the past 12 years. Your godfather. Sirius Black." Harry got a grin on his face at the same time Severus growled in irritation.

"Albus, you can't be serious. Allowing that nitwit to care for 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.' Honestly. He is rash and foolish and-"

"And he has survived 12 years in Azkaban for his mistakes Severus. Plenty of time considering he didn't do the actual crime that got him there in the first place. Twelve years is a bit overkill for a bit of hexing in school, isn't it?" the old man asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously again. Severus just frowned in response.

Just at that moment, Hooky, the house-elf from earlier arrived with food and drink for the group and silently set it up for them. As quietly as he arrived, he left with a 'pop'.

Dumbledore grabbed a few of the finger sandwiches that were presented and took a bit of one. "Now. Where were we?" He took a minute to chew and swallow and then said, "Ah yes. If you would like, you can go live with Sirius. I am sure he would be amenable about that. I have some business to discuss with him anyway and so I would be around often. Even though he is not cleared of the crime that he was accused of all those years ago, he will be and all will be well."

"Brilliant," Harry exclaimed, a bit excited.

"Besides the fact that a student has been killed and the Dark Lord is back," Snape said, his usual frown still prominent on his features. Natalia nudged him and he looked over at her, giving an innocent shrug. His words knocked the smile off of the young boy's face and suddenly everything got very grim.

"Ah, yes. Young, Mister Diggory. A life snuffed out too soon. His father was of course notified and he was invited to the office, so I assume he will be here shortly. Amos is devastated, and rightly so, of course. He was quite proud of his son."

The room grew somber as they all thought of Cedric. Natalia hadn't known him well, but she had noticed how kind he was to Harry even though the rest of the school harassed him for cheating to get into the tournament. Cedric was a kind boy and a fellow Hufflepuff. Natalia wiped a tear away.

"It isn't fair. He was so young. Barely of age. He shouldn't have died," Natalia said quietly. Severus went to comfort her but saw Potter looking at her strangely and stayed a safe distance away. It broke his heart to see her in distress and wanted nothing more than to bring her into his arms and hold her. He wanted nothing else than to promise that she would be safe. That he would keep her safe. Because he loved her.

Severus frowned at the realization of what he just admitted to himself. He _loved_ her?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry for the cliffhanger last time. I just thought that was the perfect place to stop. And onward! Also, we have gotten up to 45 subscribers of the story! Thank you so much, guys!

 **Side Note:** There is an actual excerpt from the book. It is marked with ****** at the beginning and the end so that it is clearly marked. I am **NOT** trying to take credit for this portion as I did not write it. It was all J.K. and her genius. I just thought that it was an important piece and I felt it right to add it, for your enjoyment and for the better of my story. I hope you understand! And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Dedicated:** This chapter is dedicated to Anghel Ni Kamatayan, YellowSummerDaisy, Sackiara, Lunatic4eva, StillDreamingOn, ninachr, and that-crafty-otaku. They have been following the story since the beginning of July! Thank you so much for your support. If any of you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask in a pm or in the reviews.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Six days later. Barty Crouch Jr had already been whisked away to Azkaban, the aurors worked nonstop to make it seem like the Triwizard tournament never happened. The maze was completely gone and arrangements for Cedric's funeral had already taken place. His family decided they wanted it to be private, only for family. They were resentful of Albus for allowing the tournament to take place where their son could die, but they couldn't really blame him. It was a living tradition, the tournament. Still, they needed to blame someone in order to move on.

The second morning after the news that Harry Potter had escaped You-Know-Who yet again, Dumbledore made a speech during breakfast. It was the last day of term and normally this would mean that they would declare who won the House Cup for the year. Since there were two additional schools in attendance, however, they forgoed that. So instead of having the banners of the winning house, there were black banners in memoriam to Cedric Diggory's death. The whole castle was in mourning for the boy who was kind to everyone he met.

When Dumbledore cleared his throat, the entire Great Hall silenced in seconds. He stood at the podium that was specially placed for him to stand in front of everyone.

 ****** "The end of another year," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all. He paused, and his eyes fell on the Hufflepuff table. Theirs had been the most subdued table before he had gotten to his feet, and theirs were still the saddest and palest faces in the Hall.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Cedric Diggory."

Natalia caught a glimpse of Cho, Cedric's date, through the crowd. There were tears pouring silently down her face. She looked down at the staff table as they all sat down again.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

The entirety of the school was silent, listening adamantly to Dumbledore's words.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore stated simply. He took a moment to let the students absorb this information and immediately the students murmured in whispers. Rumors abounded. A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so – either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

Stunned and frightened, every face in the Hall was turned toward Dumbledore now. . . or almost every face. Over at the Slytherin table, Natalia saw Draco Malfoy muttering something to Crabbe and felt a hot, sick swoop of anger in her stomach. She forced herself to look back at Dumbledore. She would talk to Severus about that later.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

A kind of ripple crossed the Great Hall as a few heads turned in Harry's direction before flicking back to face Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him."

Dumbledore turned gravely to Harry and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. They murmured his name, as they had murmured Cedric's, and drank to him. But through a gap in the standing figures, Harry saw that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and many of the other Slytherins had remained defiantly in their seats, their goblets untouched. Dumbledore, who after all possessed no magical eye, did not see them.

When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Dumbledore continued, "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened – of Lord Voldemort's return – such ties are more important than ever before."

Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table. Krum, Natalia saw, looked wary, almost frightened, as though he expected to say something harsh.

"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again – in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

"It is my belief – and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken – that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory." ******

There was another moment of silence while they all remembered their friend and fellow classmate. After a few minutes of silence, Dumbledore called to the podium any student that wanted to share memories and adventures that they had with Cedric. It was a lovely turnout. Many students came forward reminiscing about all the times they spent with Cedric. Cedric's parents that were in attendance were silently crying at the corner of the Staff table that was nearby Natalia. She gave Mrs. Diggory a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She grabbed Natalia's hand and held on tightly. Natalia smiled shyly at her and Amos Diggory, Cedric's father gave Natalia a slight nod of his head.

When the speeches were finished, the feast began, though not many were hungry. All the students nibbled on food and talked solemnly to one another. Eventually, the feast was over and the students were dismissed to finish packing and ready themselves for the train ride back to King's Cross for the summer hols.

As Natalia was going to be staying at the Castle over the Summer to continue the apprenticeship, she didn't have much packing to do at all. She was, however, going to accompany the students to the train and ride with them to make sure that Harry goes to King's Cross safely and into the hands of an Order member to take him to his Godfather's home. She met up with Severus as she was getting ready to go. He had a stern look on his face as they stood near each other.

"I will be fine Severus. Don't worry. I won't even hardly leave the train. I will just be by Harry until an Order member takes him to Sirius'. Then I will apparate right back."

"If the Dark Lord is back Natalia, the whole game changes. We will have to practice Occlumency even more and you will need to start to learn Legilimency as well. There is much you need to learn in order to keep you safe. With the Dark Lord back, there is no telling with Albus will ask you to do for the Order. Taking Potter to King's Cross may be the least of it…." Severus trailed off.

Natalia put a gentle finger to his lips, quieting him. She leaned up on tiptoes and gave him a quick chaste kiss on his lips.

"I will be fine. You have taught me well. And as for Dumbledore… well, I am not to be used. You needn't worry about that. I will do what I am comfortable with and nothing more. This I promise you."

Severus frowned still but nodded, conceding. He knew that she was a responsible witch and that she was not a reckless Gryffindor. She gave him a gentle squeeze of his hand and smiled.

"I better go. The train will be leaving soon. I will see you in a few hours," she said softly, longing in her eyes. She wanted him to come with her, but they had a reputation to keep. Him the greasy bat from the dungeons that didn't go anywhere that he didn't want to willingly, and she the dutiful apprentice that only dealt with him so that she could become a potions mistress.

She turned to walk away, only to look back a moment later. Severus gave her a shaky smile and waved. She smiled back and turned again to leave, this time actually going to her destination.

Severus sighed, running a hand through his silky, not at all greasy hair. His arm was burning still, but not in the way it usually did when he was summoned. He would have to be vigilant and watch for it. It was only a matter of time. Now that he was back, things would go back to the way it was the last time. Severus sighed and went to go back to his dungeon office.

/

Natalia had sat quietly in the compartment that sat Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron. Over the course of the year, she had gotten to know all three of them as she helped them on their potions and essays in their potions class. Well, not so much Hermione, but the other three. Hermione seemed to appreciate Natalia helping them because it meant she didn't have to and while Hermione liked doing school work, she didn't like doing three other people's school work.

Natalia read a potions research essay that was recently released while the teenagers spoke quietly. Eventually, they all fell asleep and Natalia stayed vigilant, looking outside for any strange behaviors. While she saw nothing, she didn't want to become lax and disappoint Dumbledore. She had a simple job. 'Get Harry to King's Cross.' Simple. Easy. Doable. If she failed, she would die inside.

Needless to say, everything went fine. The Hogwarts Express pulled noisily into King's Cross at 3:00 pm on the dot and the scurrying of students to get to their parents was the only sound. Everyone was still frightened of the news. They wanted to collect their children and their belongings and go home as soon as they could.

Remus Lupin was at the gate to pick up Harry. Natalia gave him a slight smile and a wave. Albus had told her that Remus would meet her at the train station and there he was. He looked something awful. His eyes and cheeks were gaunt like he hadn't eaten or slept in weeks. He had fresh scratches on his neck and face. Natalia frowned for a moment, wanting to help him.

Small talk ensued as the pair waited for Harry to bring his trunk.

"Mr. Lupin. Good to meet you. I have heard much about you. Harry told me you were the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher last year. He bragged that you were the best he's had or will have," she said with a grin.

Remus smiled proudly. "He was my best student. Even surpassed Hermione, but don't tell her I said that," he joked.

"Said what professor?" A new voice chimed in. Remus and Natalia turned to see the bespeckled boy. They both smiled.

"I've told you before Harry. I am no longer your professor, so you needn't call me that. You can call me Remus, Lupin, or, well, you already know my nickname." Harry smiled at his former professor conspiratory.

"Alright. Should we go then? I'm sure Sirius is as excited to see me as I am of him."

Suddenly there was a sharp bark. Everyone turned yet again to see a large black dog strutting up to the small group. Harry immediately had a grin on his face as he bent to pet the animal between the ears. Remus rolled his eyes and sighed. Natalia looked confused at his reaction.

"Sirius, you fool. It is too dangerous for you to be out right now. I was going to bring him in a minute. You had one job. Just one," Remus said.

Natalia officially looked confused. She didn't see Sirius Black anywhere. His face has been on posters for many months. His name was known in every Wizarding house, and some muggle. He was known to have killed 12 people with a single curse. However, according to Dumbledore, a year ago, in Harry's third year, it became known that Sirius was innocent. That Peter Pettigrew was actually the one that performed the curse killing all those people. Then after cutting off his finger, he transfigured into his animagus form and hid out as a rat for over a decade. He was found out in Harry's third year and confessed to everything.

Sadly, it was only witnessed by three students, a newly outed werewolf, an unconscious professor, and the convict himself. Since then Albus had been working on freeing Sirius, clearing his name, and allowing him to start his life anew. But until then, he was stuck in his home, some secret place that not many knew the location of. As secret-keeper, Albus is the only one that can give out the location and he hadn't had a need to tell Natalia yet.

"Where is he?" she whispered to Remus. He pointed to the dog and Natalia frowned. "He's an animagus? Is he registered?" she again whispered. Remus just shook his head in the negative. Natalia nodded, understanding. He looked at her, worry crossing his face. "You needn't worry, I have no reason to report him. If he can use it to get out of his home prison, then who am I to stop it?"

Remus looked at her shocked and smiled shyly at her. He nodded and said, "Right you are. Thank you."

Natalia waved his thanks away. There was no need for it. Natalia wasn't one to pry. Eventually, Harry stood and with a smile, said, "Alright. I am ready. I can't wait to be away from the Dursley's forever."

Natalia stepped slightly forward and said, "Now Harry. In a few weeks, I will be by to pick you up and take you back to the Dursley's one last time to get the remainder of your things. Then _that_ will be the last time you will be there."

Harry frowned but nodded. "Alright. Though, there isn't much for me to grab." He shrugged, grabbing the handles of the trolley. "Shall we be off then?" he asked innocently. Remus nodded and motioned for him to go ahead of him, the black, mangy dog following closely behind, his tail wagging happily. Natalia waved as they sauntered off, oblivious to the gloom around them. Natalia just turned around and apparated on the spot.

/

Natalia arrived just outside of the apparition wards in the grounds of Hogwarts. She walked up the steep path, taking off her jacket due to the heat of the evening. She enjoyed the peace and quiet that fell over the grounds. With the students gone, Hogwarts seemed to be a brand new place. Even when there had been a tragedy not a week ago, the air felt clean. The ground ripe with life. Natalia reveled in it. The newness, life, and fortitude of Hogwarts.

Natalia had a smile on her face as she arrived at the Entrance Hall. She saw Severus who had his back to her and she smiled wider. She was about to call out his name when he turned around with a look of agonizing pain on his face. Natalia's smile dropped immediately and felt a sharp pain in her left arm. A searing heat that she cried out at. She looked up at Severus who was also holding his arm and she ran to him, trying to comfort him. He was groaning, clutching at his arm.

"Severus! What is it? What is wrong?" she asked.

Severus moaned in agony. "The Dark Lord. He has been summoning me. He really has returned," Severus lamented. His eyes clenched at another wave of pain. "He is insistent. I can't hold off any longer. Tell Dumbledore. I must go."

Natalia shook her head. "Severus, no! You mustn't. There has to be another way. You aren't that person anymore."

Severus' heart almost broke at her words. He stumbled over to her, gently grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her to him in a desperate kiss. One that left her breathless at the pure fear in it.

Without a word, Severus turned and walked out of the Entrance Hall and down to the apparition point. He gave one last look back to the castle and a single tear rolled down his cheeks. With a quick jab of his wand to his Dark Mark, he was apparated away.

In an instant, Severus was summoned magically to where the Dark Lord was. He coughed at the extremely violent way he was brought to the location. He looked around quickly and grimaced. It looked to be the dining area of Malfoy Manor. The marble flooring was pristine as always but empty of all furnishings. The dining room table that was as long as the room was wide was missing, along with its 48 chairs. The only item in the room was a large armchair in the middle of the room, in which _HE_ sat.

Severus immediately kneeled. "My Lord. It is an honor to be in your presence yet again. Your presence was missed," Severus started. A hand silenced him in seconds. Severus cleared his mind and pushed forward a fake memory.

"You are late Severus… A shame that my most trusted follower was late. What does that show the rest of your brothers and sisters? Did you forget me in the short years I was gone?" Voldemort furiously whispered.

"Of course not, my Liege. Never. Dumbledore noticed my...excitement at you summoning me. He required me to stay with him instead. To prove to him I was loyal to him instead of you. I am your most trusted servant as I ever was. I serve only you, even after your...absence. I have never wavered from the old ways," Severus said confidently, if not with a shiver of fear. He knew he could not be too confident around Voldemort. He would take that as superiority, and no one was as great as He.

Severus felt the slight push of Voldemort trying to enter his mind. He pushed the false memory forward. The one of Dumbledore nearly forcing him to stay in his office for hours while his Mark burned. His 'hatred' of the headmaster as he wanted to only be with his master. To go home. To serve. Voldemort left, satisfied.

"I see the old man is as rebellious as ever. How surprised he must have been when I returned. I returned with a flourish didn't I Severus?" He asked with a smirk. "Killing one of his precious students. Returning to my body. And how great it feels to be back. There is so much to do with so little time. But first… your punishment for being late! _Crucio_!"

/

Sirius Black was ecstatic, over the moon happy. Things were finally falling into place for him. He had a house. Granted it was his childhood home and he hated it, but a house nevertheless. He had his godson living with him finally. His godson believed his innocence. That he wasn't the reason for his parent's untimely deaths.

Dumbledore had even managed to get his access to his gold and get his wand back. How he had managed that, Sirius wasn't sure. Especially seeing as Sirius was still considered a criminal and was technically "on the run". Now there was only one piece left for the puzzle to fall into place. He needed his name cleared, but Dumbledore was working on it and if he couldn't clear Sirius than no one could. Sirius frowned at the thought of his name never being cleared.

He shook the thought from his head as his godson came running in looking rather frightened. Sirius was on instant alert. "Harry! What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly.

Harry was gasping for breath as he tried to tell Sirius the problem. "The painting with curtains. _-gasp-_ It screamed at me. _-gasp-_ The words didn't bother me. _-gasp-_ But what in _Merlin's baggy balls_ is the creature in the painting and why is it there?" Harry asked Sirius indignantly.

Sirius' barking laughter answered him. He was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face. "Harry, I see that you've met my mother," Sirius managed to get out between his mirth.

"Your _MOTHER_!?" Harry all but screamed at him, looking at Sirius incredulously. "That hideous creature is your mother?"

"Unfortunately, yes. That old hag is my mother," Sirius replied eyes twinkling with laughter.

Walburga Black could be heard screeching still. " _NO SON OF MINE! BRINGING BLOOD TRAITORS AND FILTH INTO MY HOUSE. OH! HOW THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK HAS FALLEN."_

Sirius marched over to his mother's painting with Harry following behind. "Good evening, Mother dearest," he said sarcastically.

" _YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANNER?! I AM YOUR MOTHER!"_ Walburga screeched at her son.

"And here I was hoping we could have a nice conversation," Sirius replied merrily. He was having a little too much fun winding his dear old mom up.

" _SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME AFTER YOU BRING THAT BLOOD TRAITOR INTO MY HOUSE?!"_ Walburga yelled.

Sirius's smiled faltered for a second after hearing her call Harry a blood traitor, but he forced it back into place only bigger. "Like I said before, mother. Good evening." Sirius smiled as he flicked his wand and the curtains slammed shut, silencing his mother once and for all.

Sirius turned to Harry "I really have to figure out how to get the old hag down off the wall before I die. That way you won't have to put up with her incessant screeching when you take Grimmauld place over."

"What are you talking about Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Everything that I have will be left to you someday. Now let us go see what we can do for your room, eh?" Sirius told him.

Walking up the stairs towards the second story of the house with Harry on his heels, Sirius stopped in front of a door and flick his wand at it. A plaque appeared on the door. ' _You have found the bedroom of Harry James Potter'_ it read. Sirius pushed the door open and looked at the room with disgust. The walls were an ugly Slytherin green and the whole setup matched. "This simply will not do," Sirius muttered, flicking his wand towards the walls.

Harry watched while the bedroom transformed itself. The walls turned a Gryffindor red with gold trimming, the bed transformed into a mahogany wood lion with a mattress set into it's back. The comforter was a deep red with golden snitches throughout it. The dresser changed from a black to a deep golden color and the best part, Harry thought, were the pictures Sirius had put on the walls.

There was a painting of the Marauders, minus Pettigrew. Painting Sirius was waving as James stood proudly in the middle of Sirius and Remus. Remus was shaking his head at something. There was a picture of his parents laughing with each other. A picture of James holding Lily's waist as Lily held onto baby Harry who was desperately trying to crawl out of the frame.

Then there were the pictures of Harry, Ron and Hermione smiling and doing different things as well of a few pictures of Harry and Sirius. One where Sirius was in his animagus dog form trying to slobber on Harry's face while Harry looked indignant. The last picture was of Harry and Sirius, arms around each other shoulders, giant smiles plastered on their faces. It had been taken right before they walked into Grimmauld Place the first time.

Harry lunged at Sirius and pulled him into a giant hug. "Thank you!"

Sirius hugged his godson back. "You're welcome, cub"

' _Everything is going to be alright.'_ Sirius thought with a smile. "Come on, cub. Let's go get some food," Sirius said to Harry. "I'm sure that infernal house elf of my mother has some food around here."

Kreacher had been summoned before Harry's arrival at Grimmauld Place and told that from now on dinner would be served and he was to keep his name calling to a minimum while Harry was there. If he had a problem with the new rules, Sirius would gladly offer him clothes.

Kreacher grumbled as he cooked dinner. He was making Spaghetti and it would be done in a few moments and 'just in time it would seem as Master and the brat was coming in.'

"Kreacher!" Sirius bellowed, doing a double take when he realized Kreacher was already there.

"What's on the menu tonight?" Sirius asked.

"Spaghetti, Master" Kreacher bowed.

"Oh brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "I like spaghetti."

Plates appeared on the table and Sirius and Harry dug in. Groaning when they were finished, their stomachs betraying their fullness.

"Pads?" Harry asked

"Yeah, cub?" Sirius replied.

"Will you tell me about my parents, yourself and Remus?" Harry asked tentatively.

Sirius sat up and started into a story when Lily had gotten one over on Remus because he had interrupted her studying and James and Sirius hadn't been able to stop laughing at poor Remus for anything.

Apparently, Remus had only been trying to ask Lily a question pertaining to his furry little problem and Lily thought he was purposely trying to get her away from studying and got mad. When Lily got mad it was horrible. Lily had waited until the night of the full moon and slipped something into his goblet.

When Poor Moony had transformed that night James and Sirius could barely believe their eyes. Moony had green fur instead of his normal golden brown. Imagine, if you will, a large dog and a stag rolled over on their backs making noises that sound like laughter but in animal form and you had James and Sirius that night. The green didn't go away when Remus had transformed back either much to James and Sirius's amusement and Remus's chagrin. He'd been stuck with green hair until Lily had taken mercy on him during dinner that night and given him the counter potion.

/

Meanwhile, back in Scotland, Natalia was feeling the effects of Severus being Crucioed, however, she didn't understand why she was in so much pain or why her arm had hurt the same time Severus's did. Natalia knew it was strange but she couldn't understand why. She decided to go to the Headmaster as Severus had instructed her to ask about it.

Once she arrived at the gargoyles, she mumbled out the password, still clutching at her burning arm. She stumbled up the winding steps, her nerves on edge. She knocked hastily on Dumbledore's office door and pushed it open. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, reading a book and looked surprised to see her, or so it seemed.

"Natalia, my dear. What can I do for you?" he asked kindly.

Natalia groaned as she helped herself to a seat and the headmaster raised a brow. He waited for her to catch her bearings before speaking.

"Severus is gone. He was… called away. Summoned, by Voldemort. But he is in trouble. He is being tortured. I just know it. You have to help Headmaster. Please," she pleaded, holding her stomach.

Dumbledore looked at her in interest for just a moment before replying. "And how is it that you know he is in harm Ms. Rook?" he asked simply. He waved his wand simply to where a wisp of silver smoke went and disappeared out a nearby window. Natalia looked at him with a pained visage on her face.

"I can feel it. My arm burns. My body twitches as though I am under the curse myself, though the pain isn't as bad, I figure. It is more uncomfortable for me." She cringes in pain as if to accentuate her words. "He is in trouble, sir. Please."

Dumbledore sighed, a slight frown forming on his lips. "I can not do that, Ms. Rook. If I were to step in and do anything, that would put him more at risk. Severus'... role is a delicate one. Severus tells Riddle that he is spying on me for him when actually, Severus is spying on Riddle for me. Severus knows his place and does his duty gladly," he explained.

Natalia started getting irate. "Gladly!? You obviously haven't seen the look on his face lately headmaster! His eyes were full of fear. His face crumpled in agony. He didn't want to go, and certainly wasn't _**glad**_ to do so!" she fumed. She gripped her arm again and grimaced. She looked back up at Dumbledore, anger flashing in her chocolate brown eyes. The specks of gold illuminating dangerously.

The old man nearly flinched at the intensity of her gaze but sat unwaveringly. "Ms. Rook. Compose yourself. You don't understand the severity of his duty. It is for the greater good. One day you will understand." Natalia just glared at him. "What is interesting though is the fact that you can feel his pain. I wonder why that is…" he said. His eyes twinkled with mirth, already knowing the answer, though Natalia didn't know that.

"It frightens me, sir… If I am honest. I don't know how I feel right now. It is as if there is someone else within me. Their feelings inside me. But that is all. I can feel the pain. The discomfort. I don't understand," she said, a touch of desperation reaching her voice.

"All in due time, my dear. Now, to ease your mind. I always have Hagrid be on the lookout whenever this happened the last time. Whenever Severus was called away, Hagrid would stand sentient to watch until he returned. Some days he didn't need help, others he needed to be carried in due to his injuries. When he returns, Hagrid sends a simple signal and it tells me of our friend's arrival. As such, Hagrid sent such a signal a just a moment ago. The school wards tell me that Severus is indeed injured, but it isn't life-threatening. You may meet him in the Hospital Wing as Hagrid is sure to go there first."

Natalia was standing in an instant. With a quick nod of her head to the old man, she turned and left, hurrying to the Hospital Wing as fast as she could, fighting the discomfort that still throbbed in her stomach and back. She groaned with every step and chastised herself. Severus was feeling more than she and she was the one complaining, whining; pouting even. She shook her head in disgust and trodden forward, getting to the Hospital wing in just a few minutes by descending the two flights of stairs in twos, wincing with each step.

She barged through the heavy oak doors, they slammed open with a flourish and Poppy looked up hurriedly. "Merlin's sake Natalia. What is the hurry?"

"Severus? Where is he?" Natalia asked frantically. Poppy looked worried and shrugged.

"I am not sure my dear. I haven't seen him. Are you alright? You look terrible. As if you have seen a ghost."

Natalia just shook her head. "Severus. He should be here. He is hurt. Hagrid. Hagrid is supposed to bring him. He has been tortured, Poppy. He is in so much pain. Let me help."

Upon Natalia's words, Poppy sprung into action. She prepared a bed for her potential ward and summoned potions and poultices. She seemed to have done this before. She got a basin filled with water and a handful of clean washcloths ready just as the overwhelming presence of Hagrid came in with an unconscious Severus in tow. Poppy motioned to the bed she had readied and Natalia was immediately at its side. She nearly cried out when she saw Severus.

His face was flushed with the cruciatus fever and it was a sickly pale color that had Natalia worried. She grabbed his hand gently to at least let him know that she was there, and he groaned in response. She moved his sweat-matted hair away from his pained eyes and frowned. They were red with tears, with great dark circles under them. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, even though he hadn't been gone for more than a couple of hours. Natalia looked up at Poppy expectantly.

"Move away, dear. I need space to work," the matron said with a reassuring hand on Natalia's shoulder. Natalia nodded, tears in her eyes and backed away. Poppy waved her wand to cast a diagnosis spell and frowned at the response. Due to Natalia's training with the mediwitch, not to mention at St. Mungo's, Natalia saw that Severus had lacerations on his back, had mental fatigue from the torture and had a fair amount of blood loss.

Natalia hadn't seen any blood when Hagrid brought him in, but one look at the half-giant and she could see that his normally tan coat was darkened with the fluid. Natalia blanched. She was amazed that he was alive, even if he was just barely that. Poppy shed Severus of his clothing with one swoop of her wand, changing him into some plain white pajama pants, leaving his torso bare. She gently turned him on his side and gasped at the damage. His back was littered with cuts, some deep, others shallow. Natalia grimaced.

Poppy set to cleaning the wounds first by casting ' _tergeo_ ' to siphon off any blood and bile from Severus' person, then applied rags soaked in Dittany to the wounds on his back. Greenish smoke started to rise from Severus' back and he moaned in discomfort. Poppy nodded in satisfaction as the rags were doing what they were supposed to and went to move to administer blood replenishing potions to Severus. She turned him back on his back, to which he gasped in pain and started to shiver. Poppy shushed him gently and tipped the first potion back. He took it, albeit begrudgingly, but he took it all the same.

Poppy gave the potion a few minutes to kick in and Natalia saw some color return to Severus' pallor. Natalia sighed in relief, though she knew it wasn't over yet. Poppy motioned for the girl to come close and gave her a clean cloth and a basin of water.

"Wet his forehead. His fever needs to go down before I can give him anything else. It is going to be a long night my dear. Are you up for it?" she asked kindly.

Natalia nodded. "Of course. He would do the same for me. Master, apprentice relationship and all," Natalia said quickly. Poppy nodded conspiratorially and went about her work.

She quickly changed the Dittany bandages, noticing that the blood had stopped pouring out of her ward's body, but the wounds were still red with irritation. She reapplied the bandages hoping that this round would clear out infection and start to regrow the skin. If it took much longer to do that, Severus would scar and Poppy thought he didn't need any more of those.

Natalia dutifully wiped at his brow with the cooling water and Severus shivered at her touch. He came in and out of consciousness, moaning, and growling in discomfort, then whimpering in pain. Whenever she touched him, however, he stilled, calming down. Poppy thought that was very curious and would have to talk to Dumbledore about that. In all her years of treating the dour Potions master, he was never quite so cooperative.

The young potions apprentice started to hum a simple tune and run her fingers through Severus' hair, getting it out of his eyes yet again. The frustrating tresses seemed adamant about getting in the way, but Natalia would have none of that. She swooped the hair back, the gently raked her nails over his scalp, like her mother used to do for her when she was upset or sick. It had a calming effect that was only expanded upon while her mother hummed. Natalia tried to imitate her mother, and by the soft sighs coming from the man beneath her fingers, she was doing a splendid job. He calmed in moments and the fever was starting to go down. Not enough to give him another blood replenishing potion, but just enough to give them hope that he would improve quickly.

Natalia stood vigilantly at Severus' side, stroking his hair and humming for hours while Poppy continued her healing work. Severus came in and out of consciousness all throughout the night, but he was improving. Poppy summoned a chair for Natalia to sit in seeing as she refused to leave Severus' side. She had a gentle grip on his hand throughout the night, even when she fell asleep, her own humming lulling her into rest.

Poppy smiled at the scene. even if it wasn't under the best circumstances. Severus was getting better and she wasn't entirely sure that it was all due to her potions. There was something special between the pair that was more than just a master/apprentice bond. There was something else entirely and Poppy was curious to know what it was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** My wonderful Co-writer is back! I missed her! But she is back and all will be well. Wooooo. Also, I've noticed that a few people have stopped subscribing to the story. This kinda stinks because I feel that I am not writing well enough for you guys. If you can leave a comment in the reviews letting me know any issues you have, please do so. I would like to know what I can improve to make this story more enjoyable for you. With that note, this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous few, but it starts off the Summer before 5th year for Harry and the rest of the trio and the revival of The Order! Woooo! Enjoy!

 **Side Note:** Olivia! Thank you for your review! I was going to reply to it, but I wasn't able to! I do hope you enjoy and I will be updating about once a week!

* * *

 **Dedicated:** This chapter is dedicated to hochexplosiv, ImpossibleSenseinNonsense, slaneville0615, Snizard, DubberWife, AND ladymoonscar. All of whom have subscribed to the story in the last two weeks. Thank you! With that, we are all caught up with the subscribers per chapter. From now on, I will only dedicate chapters to those that subscribe from here on out, as well as those that comment and review. Thank you so much, guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

A few days later, at Grimmauld Place, Harry and Sirius were both working on cleaning the house. Dumbledore had stopped by a day ago and told them his plans to revive the Order of the Phoenix now that Voldemort had officially come back. The Daily Prophet had been reporting how Harry was a loon and lying for attention by reporting Voldemort's return. With Dumbledore supporting him, he was now known not as the genius that he was, but instead as a geriatric old man that had lost his marbles. While Harry was frustrated with this development, Dumbledore just laughed it off, saying that there wasn't a need to be worried about it. They would see one day of their folly.

Dumbledore's plans to revive the Order included a new base of operations. In the First Wizarding War, the Order jumped from place to place. While the Weasley's volunteered their home multiple times, Dumbledore declined as there were the young children to take into account. He didn't want them overhearing something they shouldn't or get hurt. Since Walburga Black was now dead, at least in body, Sirius volunteered Grimmauld Place as the base of operations for the Order. This time, Dumbledore agreed. Since the abode was hidden from muggles already, it was a simple task to get a secret keeper and make the home Unplottable.

As such, Harry and Sirius were cleaning. Dusting, throwing away trash and dark objects that had no need or use in the home, especially since Harry was there. There were infestations of Doxies in the curtains that they would need some backup on, though. Other members of the Order were set to arrive in the next day or so, so the pair tried to get as much cosmetic cleaning done as possible.

After a few hours and just as many breaks, the pair were satisfied for the time being. The Doxy infestation was too much for them, but the inch thick dust that covered everything was gone, and it didn't smell so moldy now. Though that could just be because the lemon scented dusting spray covered it all up. They shrugged and huffed as they plopped down on the couch.

"Dumbledore should be here soon, as should many of the Order. It is going to be a madhouse here in the next few weeks. Time will fly and then you will be back to school."

Harry frowned. "You will visit, won't you? Come to my Quidditch games and all that?" Harry asked self-consciously. Sirius smiled.

"Of course, cub. I wouldn't miss them for the world. I have a lot of Quidditch games to make up, but that will have to wait until my name is cleared. Dumbledore has instructed that I need to stay here, for my safety as well as for my freedom. If I venture out and show up to your games before I am free, it could jeopardize everything. I could be thrown back into Azkaban and you would be thrown back in with the Dursleys," he said with a scowl.

Sirius hated the Dursleys, almost as much as he hated Peter. For all the years of abuse that they committed against Harry, for the ridiculing they committed against Lily. She was heartbroken when she arrived to visit them with Harry in tow. They basically slammed the door in her face and told her they didn't welcome freaks in their house. That they didn't want their own son to be dirtied by playing with Lily's. She was crying when she got home, plopping on the couch in tears after apparating back home and putting Harry down for a nap. Sirius would never forget that.

"We wouldn't want that then. I understand. When you are free then?" Harry asked hopefully.

Sirius smiled. "Nothing could stop me then, Harry. I will be at every one of them, I promise."

Harry smiled brilliantly just as the first pop echoed in the house. A second and third followed soon behind and suddenly there was a clatter. The noise exploded as the painting of Walburga started screeching.

 ** _"BLOOD TRAITORS! SCUM OF THE EARTH! HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT IN THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!_ "** she hollered.

Sirius rolled his eyes and waltzed up to his mother's painting and smirked. "It hasn't been noble for generations mother. You made sure of that when you tried to sell your sons off to Voldemort, you ugly hag! Now be silent. I have friends over." Sirius said with a grin.

His mother's face warped into one of pure rage. **_"HOW DARE YOU?! THE DARK LORD WAS THE LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS TO GET RID OF ALL THE FILTH OF THIS WORLD! YOU WILL RESPECT HIM OR-"_**

Sirius rolled his eyes, cast a quick silencing charm while magically closing the curtains. He quickly turned to see who had arrived with a wide grin on his face.

"Dumbledore. Alastor! How are you feeling? I heard about that difficulty you had last year. Sorry about that mate. You doing alright?" he asked genuinely. Mad-Eye just shrugged and growled in response, his magical eye spinning in its socket before it stuck. He growled again as he hit the back of his own head to unstick it.

"Damn thing hasn't been the same since that Death Eater wore it. Keeps sticking," he complained.

Sirius barked out a laughed and saw the cause of the noise from earlier. "Cousin! How good of you to let my mother know you're here. How's Moody treating you? Hope he's not too hard on you," he said looking at Nymphadora Tonks. Her bubblegum pink hair was a pixie cut and she started to blush the same color as her hair.

"Sorry, Sirius. Always been a klutz, you know that. Nothing I can do," she said with a mischievous grin to match her cousin's.

"You would think the Auror program would beat that out of you, Nymphadora," Sirius teased. Tonks glared at him and her hair turned a dangerously bright red.

"You know I don't like being called that, Black. It's Tonks. Just Tonks."

Sirius grinned in response. "Yes, yes. So I heard, but what is the fun in that?"

"You are fixing to get hexed, you are, Black. I would be careful if I were you," Mad-Eye butted in. Sirius just shrugged.

He motioned for everyone to go into the sitting room where Harry was waiting and they all did the small talk thing before more members arrived. In total, there was Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill, the twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Remus, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva, and of course, Harry, Sirius, and Dumbledore. Molly busied herself to get tea and biscuits while everyone introduced themselves to each other. Dumbledore had apparently already informed the group that Sirius was, in fact, innocent and that they had nothing to worry about from him. They treated him as any other member of the Order and he was just fine with that.

Over tea and biscuit, Dumbledore discussed what his plans were. Simple things such as keeping Harry safe and alive, getting information on known Death Eaters and trying to find any more, protection for the school, and lastly unbreakable vows of loyalty. Those in attendance that were of age and out of school volunteered to do the vow without hesitation, while the younger people in attendance, the twins age group and down, volunteered, they were not allowed.

"You're still in school! You're just children! You can't, and I won't allow it," a motherly voice said with a tone that said that was the end of discussion. Apparently, the twins didn't get it.

"But Bill is doing it! And who is to say that we won't leave here and tell the whole Slytherin table what is going on here?" Fred asked, a rebellious look on his face. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because Molly got off her chair, stood to her full height of 5'3" and glared up at her son. His confident look faltered and he seemingly shrunk a few inches.

"You will _not_ do that Fred Weasley because I didn't raise you that way, nor did I raise you to betray your friends. If you tell anyone, you would be putting everyone at risk. That is enough of a vow for you to deal with," she growled out, low and slow. Fred gulped in response, sat down and remained silent for the remainder of the meeting. None of the other teenagers brought up the issue again.

Eventually, Dumbledore asked for the floor. Everyone's eyes were on him. "At this point in time, I will be asking for the students to leave. This is of more… delicate information and as you are still in school, it isn't for you to hear."

The Weasley children along with the trio left the room without a word. Dumbledore cast up anti-eavesdropping wards around the room and proceeded with the more pertinent information. They spoke of the known Death Eaters that were still active in the community, Lucius Malfoy in particular. Many in the group growled or frowned. No one liked him as he was a pretentious git that used his money to get his way. He was a blood supremacist and felt he was above all those that were considered 'dirty'. He was not a popular person, to say the least.

They spoke of a new defense professor. Dumbledore was having a hard time finding a replacement for the position after all the rumors that the spot was cursed not to mention that people were scared that there would be yet another murder on the grounds. Dumbledore informed the group that if he was unable to find a replacement that the Ministry of Magic would appoint someone to the position, whether he liked it or not.

Just as they were about to move to the next topic, there was a knock at the door, stopping the words from coming out. Thinking it was just one of the kids, Sirius went to answer the door and was surprised to see a disheveled Severus holding onto a tired looking woman that Sirius recognized as the woman from King's Cross that dropped Harry off with Remus.

Sirius' first reaction now that he was fully human was, 'Wow,' he thought to himself. She looked a mess, her hair pulled into a messy bun, her face clear of any makeup, her lips chapped. She looked exhausted but her eyes had a determined look set in her eyes and she helped Severus into a chair. The room had gone silent and you could feel the tension building with every second.

Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Severus, my boy. Glad you are on your feet. Ms. Rook, welcome. I am glad you found the place alright. We were just discussing the Defense position at Hogwarts and we were about to go into more 'Order'ly business. Tea?"

Sirius saw this 'Ms. Rook' look to Severus for a moment before answering, "Tea would be nice, Headmaster. Thank you."

Molly immediately set to the task of brewing fresh tea while Severus and Ms. Rook got comfortable. Sirius' childhood nemesis fidgeted in the chair he was in as if he couldn't find a good position.

'Good,' Sirius thought. 'He deserves to be uncomfortable after going back to the bald headed snake.'

Natalia seemed to feel the dislike from Sirius and she looked right at him, glowering, the heat in her gaze making him uncomfortable himself. He just smirked at her and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Right then. Now that Severus is here, I suppose I should tell you. He is going back to being our spy with Voldemort. He had been summoned just a few days ago and is recovering from that visit. I am sure that Severus will bring us much information that is valuable and advantageous. I trust him explicitly and if there are any objections, I wish to hear them now, before we progress any further."

No one spoke up with their objections. Then, "I don't like how he is being used this way professor. He doesn't want to be a double agent again."

Sirius turned to the soft voice that came from the mysterious woman before him and scoffed. "Sure. Snivellus the snake doesn't want to play double agent."

Natalia growled and Severus visibly grabbed her hand. In an instant she seemed to calm, looking to her mentor with worry in her eyes.

"While what Natalia said is correct, I will do this for the cause." He paused to take a deep breath. "Harry must not come to harm. He is the only way that the Dark Lord can be defeated. It has been foretold. I will do what I can to help that."

Everyone seemed to sober up at his words. Everything revolved around Harry. They all wanted him safe and victorious at the end of this war. That was the number one priority. Heads bobbed in agreement all around the room. All except Sirius' which stayed still, eyes boring a hole into Severus' forehead. Natalia noticed and looked at Sirius appraisingly. He noticed and smirked, looking away.

"Now. Since that is settled, the next topic is Sirius' freedom. Since he was not guilty of the crimes he was convicted for all those years ago, we need to clear his name and allow him to actively help us. I have sanctioned a meeting in a week's time to present our case, but the only thing is we have to prove that he is innocent and since Mr. Pettigrew won't turn himself in, there may be an issue there."

At the name of Pettigrew, Harry, Remus, and Sirius all growled out menacingly. Dumbledore's eyes shone with mirth.

"Yes. I am aware of your feelings for him. He is not well liked. As a betrayer of trust and friendship, he is not high on the favorites list. As a Death Eater, he is even lower. However, he is the one that helped Riddle return to bodily form and is a danger. We need to be rid of him. Seeing as the Ministry thinks he is dead, not many are looking out for him. So, how do we change that?" Dumbledore asked.

Everyone mulled over the question, thinking up ideas on how to capture the little rat.

When someone cleared their throat, all eyes were on her. Natalia fidgeted under the scrutiny of the room but determined said, "What if we gather the memories of everyone present when Peter confessed? Gather them all so the Ministry can't say that the memory was tampered with. The Wizengamot can look at each and every individual memory and see that they are all identical, just from different points of view. They will have to believe the story then. With so many people having the same story, it is nearly irrefutable evidence. You can't tamper with that many memories at once. They could view the memories in a Pensieve and be done within the day."

The room was silent. Everyone was pondering on if it could work. No one brought up any argument. No one except… "That is too easy. I don't think they would accept that. They are a suspicious lot, the Wizengamot. I doubt they would be appeased by a few memories," Dumbledore predicted.

Natalia frowned. "Then perhaps we can add in the fact that the only item left from Mr. Pettigrew was a finger. The Weasleys could perhaps testify that they had a rat for 12 years that was missing a toe. A rat whose species doesn't live for more than three years at the most in captivity. It really isn't difficult to get the evidence needed," she said simply, sagging in her chair, getting tired.

"Furthermore, You may also want to remind the Wizengamot that under the law at that current time it was illegal to sentence a prisoner to life in Azkaban without a trial, which is exactly what Fudge did. He took as evidence, the word of muggles that didn't understand the magic that was happening anyways." She took a calming breath before continuing.

"I would also remind them, Headmaster, that Sirius has a lawsuit case against the Ministry should they not look at the evidence we provide them with a fine tooth comb. Regardless of the fact that they still claim he's a criminal, he has the right to open a trial, just as he had the right to a trial when they sentenced him. As you should be well aware of, sir, as you helped write most of the laws," Natalia finished smugly.

Dumbledore frowned. "I suppose we can try it if you wish." He looked at the heads of the Weasley house. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. If you wouldn't mind getting the memories of your children growing up with the animagus? As well as young Ron's memory of when Peter confessed. Sirius, I am sure you can get Harry's memory, and… Remus. Would you mind getting Ms. Granger's side of the story? We will meet again in two days time and get all our ducks in a row, as they say."

When those appointed to gather the memories nodded, Dumbledore continued. "Very good. Well, I think that is it for this meeting. I will see you all again here in two days time. Good day." He nodded to each of them before leaving the house and disapparating with a loud 'pop' right outside the door.

Everyone started to get up and talk to one another, while Natalia immediately went to Severus to help him up. He looked ornery but accepted the help. As they were leaving the room Sirius stopped them.

"Ms. Rook? I want to thank you for your suggestion earlier. I don't know why Dumbledore hadn't thought of it before. I can't see any reason why it wouldn't work, so… thank you," he said confidently, his hand extended to shake hers.

She looked him up and down, appraising him with a completely blank face. He smirked, taking the evaluation entirely the wrong way. She glared at the smirk yet shook his hand. "An innocent man shouldn't be imprisoned for something he didn't do," she said simply, pulling her hand away. When he held onto it for just a moment, bending over to kiss the top of her hand, she pulled away from him and frowned. "Good day, Mr. Black."

Sirius just looked at her amused. "Good day." He winked at Severus who growled and went to say something before Natalia turned him away and led him outside. Once there, she apparated them both back to Hogwarts.

Once back at Hogwarts, Natalia and Severus made their way towards the dungeons, where Natalia helped Severus into a chair in his private chambers. Severus finally comfortable swirled his chair to face Natalia. Natalia seeing the disgusted look on Severus's face went to ask him what was wrong thinking he was in pain and upset with himself for showing the weakness.

"What's wrong?" Natalia asked softly.

"What's wrong?" he roared. "You ask what's wrong even after what you did in the meeting?" he asked incredulously, his face showing a fierce anger.

Natalia, not liking being yelled at, got angry as well. "What _I_ did? What exactly did I do besides defend you when you, yourself wouldn't? No, Severus Snape wouldn't defend himself when he feels that everything he's getting handed is just punishment for something that was never his fault!" Natalia snapped back.

Severus knowing she had pegged his attitude to a tee, fumbled with what to say until… "You aren't my mother. I don't need to be coddled. Be worried or upset or _concerned_ even, but bring those concerns to me! Don't out me as a simpleton who can't even do a simple first-year potion to people who take weakness as a fault. What you did was give _Black_ ammo to use against me in a future argument, which I'm sure we'll have. If I have a problem with _MY_ task I will speak with Dumbledore about it _PRIVATELY,_ " Severus snarled at her.

Natalia felt tears welling up in her eyes. Not only was Severus angry at her because she wanted to protect him, but he was embarrassed by her. She turned her face so Severus wouldn't see her tears. "If we're quite through, I have things to attend to," she said in a shaky voice as she ran towards the door, slamming it on the way out. She ran all the way to her room and collapsed on her bed once she got passed the Medi-witch portrait.

Severus sat there stunned. She had never run out on him, not from wanting to be away from him at least. She'd yelled at him or even given him the silent treatment, but she'd never run out on him. He had expected her to get angry and yell back, but he hadn't expected the look of absolute anguish on her face when she had glanced back towards him. Severus sighed and conjured a glass and the bottle of firewhiskey.

"It is going to be a long night," Severus sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** Shit goes down. A fight happens. Maybe two. Then a lot of making up to do.

 _WARNING_ : A bit of sexy time happens in this chapter. If you are not over the age of 18 and/or you don't like reading those kinds of passages, please skip past the italicized portion of the story.

* * *

 **Dedicated:** This chapter is dedicated to Need47, Elvira-baba, and StoryWrighter01, my most recent Subscribers. I also want to thank all of you that favorite the story as well! Many of those that favorite, also subscribe, so I am not going to repeat thank you :P But I do appreciate you guys. I take a lot of pride in my writing and it makes me really happy that you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. So thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Back at Grimmauld Place Arthur and Molly had called a family meeting. Molly had warded off the room once Ginevra came in.

"Why the meeting mum?" Ginny asked.

Arthur answered her. "As you are all well aware by now, -Fred, George stop joking around and pay attention. - Twelve years ago, Sirius Black was wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. A crime that could have cost him his very soul had he not escaped. What some of you do not know is the crime was committed by another perpetrator. A person that James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus had trusted with not only their lives but Harry's as well," Arthur told the red-headed clan.

Molly cut in. "Thirteen years ago, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was extremely powerful. People were joining him or they were dying. It was a horrible time to live. A prophecy was made and James and Lily decided to go into hiding. They used the Fidelus charm which you need a secret keeper just like what is placed on Grimmauld Place. Everyone thought the secret keeper would be Sirius, but he himself suggested the change. He was positive that he would be the first that the Death Eaters came looking for since he was the logical choice. The Potters chose him since he was James' best friend and Harry's godfather. At the last minute, it seems that they switched the secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew, another one of what we thought was James's best friends. However, Peter betrayed Lily and James to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and is the reason Harry's parents were killed," Molly finished.

"Your father will call you one by one into the next bedroom and once you all have dealt with him we will explain the rest of the story. However we don't want your memories corrupted until after you speak with your father," Molly told her family.

One by one, they were brought before Arthur in the next room. Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George being of age to use magic outside of school performed the spell themselves conjuring vials and placing the memories of growing up with the rat inside. Arthur performed the spell on his youngest and only daughter and sent her back out summoning his youngest son. "Ronald, I need you to concentrate on memories you have of Scabbers before he confessed his identity to you. Especially those showing his missing toe and how long he was with us," Arthur requested to Ron.

Ron nodded his head in agreement and Arthur performed the spell putting those memories in a vial.

"Now Ron, I need you to concentrate on the memories of Peter confessing his identity to you, Harry and Hermione," Arthur said. Once again Ron nodded his head and Arthur pulled his memories out and into a vial which he marked _'Confession'_ before storing all the vials away safely. He and Molly had taken their memories before they had called the meeting so, that was taken care of.

Arthur followed his youngest son back into the room where the rest of his family was sitting patiently waiting for his return.

"Now to continue where we left off," Molly said. "Peter Pettigrew was an unregistered animagus. His form is a rat. A certain rat we all knew very well. Peter Pettigrew was and is Scabbers." Molly explained to the few Weasleys that were unaware of this fact. Ginny's hands flew up to her face as she gasped.

Arthur picked up where his wife had left off. "Sirius, finding James and Lily dead, was deranged with grief and went after Pettigrew as he knew immediately who was responsible. Pettigrew being the coward he is exploded a street full of muggles while shouting at Sirius about Sirius's betrayal. Pettigrew had cut off his finger and transformed into Scabbers instead of facing his former friend's wrath. Then again I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of the famous Black temper, let alone on that night," Arthur added thoughtfully.

"And there you have the story of Sirius Black. We needed your memories to prove Sirius' innocence. You can now continue on with whatever it was you were up too," Molly finished. One by one the Weasley clan filed out of the room.

Remus had already pulled Hermione aside.

"Hermione, may I speak with you?" Remus asked.

"Of course, Professor," Hermione replied giving him a dazzling smile.

"Please call me Remus, Lupin or even Moony. I haven't been your professor in two years Hermione," Remus said shaking his head with a smirk.

"Okay, Remus," Hermione said awkwardly, trying out his name. "What did you need to speak with me about?" she asked as Remus closed the door to the dining room.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to get your memories of the night Pettigrew escaped and confessed his identity and guilt to you, Harry, Ronald, Sirius and myself," Remus told her. "However, I want to take it one step further and also get your memories of Scabbers and how Crookshanks disliked him. As you're not old enough to do magic outside of school I will perform the spell work. I just need you to concentrate on the specific memories for me. Can you do that Hermione?" Remus asked gently.

Hermione shook her head affirmatively and told him she was ready. Remus pulled the memories out and placed them in a vial he had conjured.

"Thank you, Hermione. You can go now," Remus said watching her bound out of the room. He took his wand and pulled his memories of that night and of Peter's animagus form from his temple and added it to a new vial labeled 'Remus'.

Remus was left hoping against all odds this would work. It would be nice to see his old friend free and to be able to get a drink with Sirius every now and again in public. Not to mention watch Sirius' playboy antics blow up in his face. He had missed his old friend over the last thirteen years. He had never really believed Sirius had betrayed James. James had been his replacement brother when Regulus turned dark. That's not even to mention how much Sirius rebelled against his mother who had wanted her son to be a Death Eater. It just hadn't made sense for Sirius to turn to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after getting himself blasted off the family tree for refusing in the first place. Sirius hated anything to do with the dark arts. Nor had it made sense for Sirius to betray James. Remus had tried to tell Dumbledore this years ago, but his plea had fallen on deaf ears.

Remus missed James. He missed how James could light up a room by walking in or how James always made everyone laugh and how James had been reigning Sirius in with Little Harry. Remus remembered when James had told Sirius If he continued sleeping about he wouldn't let him see Harry. James had meant it as a joke but Sirius didn't bring a girl home for a month after that comment. James would have never kept Sirius from Harry, especially seeing as Pads had beat out James, Lily and himself for Harry's first word. It wasn't mama or Dada or even Moony. No, it was Pads. That had made Sirius so proud and happy. He hadn't stopped teasing James for weeks about how his son loved Sirius more.

Lily, Remus pondered, had been so great for the Marauders. She reigned in their wild side while not even letting them notice she was doing it. She had a way of looking at you with quiet disappointment that made you feel like you'd murdered her cat. Speaking of Lily's cat, Imagine his surprise when Remus saw the very same cat sitting on the lap of Harry Potter's best friend. Remus and Sirius had talked about it and decided not to tell Hermione. They both felt she would try to gift it back to Harry and that damn cat had annoyed Sirius to no end seeing as he was part dog. Granted, Sirius liked the cat much more now that he had recognized and helped Sirius get to Peter, but it was still a cat.

Sirius had pulled Harry aside earlier and had already gotten his memories, so now he was just wandering around the house, bored. He decided to go bug Remus, but he had been busy with Hermione. Harry was sleeping and Sirius wouldn't wake him up. The boy didn't sleep enough.

So, Sirius walked up to his bedroom and got a wooden box out of his closet. The box was a deep mahogany with the Potter family crest engraved onto it. It had a small golden clasp in the shape of a lily. It had been a present from James and Lily one Christmas. They had given it to Sirius as a reminder that he had a family that loved him. That he was an honorary Potter in their eyes and he didn't need the Blacks to consider him family as he had the Potters.

Inside the box were mementos from James, Lily, and Remus. There was a wooden carved statue of a wolf, a stag and a dog surrounded by a lily. Lily had had that made. It symbolized James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily. From Remus, there was a moving map of the dog star, which he was named after. Remus knew it was his favorite. From James was a snitch with an engraved picture of the two of them. Besides the mementos, there were various pictures of the four of them.

Sirius looked at the pictures fondly, remembering all of the memories attached to them. He smiled sadly as a few stray tears made their way down his face. He watched James twirl Lily around in one picture and Lily prank James in another. He missed them so much it hurt, but he would always have the best parts of them in Harry. Harry who was so much like James in both looks and actions but like Lily in the eyes and personality. He would always keep Harry safe. He had promised James if anything were to happen to him or Lily he would take care of Harry.

/

Two days passed quickly for the inhabitants at Grimmauld Place with minor discrepancies. A few arguments between Sirius and Molly. A few between Ron and Hermione as Harry watched on, amused. Finally, it was time for the Order meeting. Dumbledore was the first to show, followed by Moody, Kingsley, Dodge, Mundungus and penultimately, with her signature move of knocking something over, Tonks. Severus and Natalia came in last.

Sirius noted that there was a bit of tension between the two. Natalia looked as though she'd spent the last two days crying and Severus looked a bit better than he had at the last meeting. He was able to walk into the dining room by himself. Severus looked as though he was highly guilty of something and Sirius was sure that he was the cause of Natalia's appearance. Severus sat down across from Sirius and a foul smell crawled up his nose. _'It looks like the dungeon bat has been drowning his sorrows in firewhiskey and hasn't bothered to shower.'_ Sirius thought to himself.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "The first order of business is to gather the memories of the volunteers needed," Dumbledore said looking at Arthur, Remus, and Sirius. "I trust you have gathered the evidence?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus reached into his jacket and pulled out four vials. Two you could see labeled _'Hermione Confession'_ and _'Hermione Memories'._ The other two labeled _'Remus Confession'_ and _'Remus Memories'_. Remus handed them over to Dumbledore. "I thought it imprudent to get not only the memories of the confession but our memories of Peter in his animagus form as well," Remus told Dumbledore.

"Quite wise," Dumbledore responded.

Arthur was up next summoning a case into the room with vials labeled _'Bill', 'Charlie', 'Fred', 'George', 'Percy', 'Arthur', 'Molly', 'Ginevra'_ and _'Ronald's Memories'_. There was also an extra vial labeled _'Ronald's Memories Of Pettigrew's Confessions'_. Arthur levitated the case to Dumbledore. "I hope this will help. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask," Arthur told Dumbledore genuinely.

Sirius was last to get his memories. He had four vials just like Remus only his were labeled things like _'Padfoot's Memories of the murderous scum named Peter Pettigrew'_ , and _'Padfoot's memories of the night the murderous scum confessed his betrayal of Lily and James'_. Then Harry's were labeled _'Cubs memories of the coward who hid for twelve years as a rat'_ , and _'Cubs memories of the night the cowardly, murderous traitor confessed to being the reason I live with my awesome godfather and why my parents are dead.'_ Sirius handed them over to Dumbledore with a smirk. Dumbledore just shook his head. He knew he should have expected Sirius to do something like this, he was just glad it wasn't worse.

"Really, Pads?" came Remus's voice.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently. "I was only telling the truth," he said with a smirk.

"Leave it to Black to not use his exceptionally thick head," Severus was saying.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Snivellus?" Sirius growled.

"Only that you can't put your small grudges behind you long enough to do the simple job of labeling a vial," Severus said.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as Sirius's face transformed into a mask of pure black rage that Severus had never seen on the animangus' face before. If he was honest it scared him and that in itself was saying something as he played double agent for the world's most wanted wizard.

 _"SMALL GRUDGES! HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE THAT THE MURDER OF LILY AND JAMES IS A SMALL GRUDGE YOU DUNGEON BAT! IT SEEMS THAT LILY REALLY DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU IF YOU CAN REFER TO HER MURDER AS A SMALL INSIGNIFICANT THING. I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED."_ Sirius roared. The madness everyone had said reflected within showing clearly on his face. Severus was backing up into the wall as Sirius had lunged across the table at him and was being restrained by Moody, Remus, Bill, and Charlie.

 _"LET ME GO! LET ME AT THE GREASY GIT!"_ Sirius was hollering.

Dumbledore had approached Severus and told him to come with him. Severus obliged hurriedly. Out in the hall, the two had a quick discussion.

"Severus, I am disappointed. I had thought you mature enough to stop baiting Sirius during every meeting. It is high time you put a school-age prank behind you. I expect better behavior from you in the future," Dumbledore said flatly leaving no room for argument.

Severus was fuming. A school-age prank? Black had almost gotten him killed. And then it dawned on him what Dumbledore had done. He had taken something Severus felt was a big issue and made it seem insignificant just like Severus had done to Sirius. Severus felt like an overgrown idiot. He hadn't meant to insinuate that James and Lily's deaths were insignificant. He had only meant that Sirius was rash and couldn't keep his foolhardiness from showing. Severus sighed.

When Dumbledore reentered the room Sirius was sitting in his chair, the rage barely contained on his face. The moment he saw Dumbledore, he started speaking. "I may have loaned _MY_ house out for Order business but this is still _MY_ house and I will _not_ have James or Lily disrespected in _MY_ home. I don't care if it was the great _Merlin_ himself," Sirius said between gritted teeth.

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand. However, I doubt it was Severus's intention to disrespect James or Lily but," he said quickly as he could sense Sirius about to interject. "It will not happen again," Dumbledore finished calmly.

"See that it doesn't," Sirius growled, not even caring that he was being quite rude. As far as he was concerned it was Dumbledore's fault that Severus was in his home, to begin with.

Natalia had sat quietly through the whole ordeal. She knew of the dislike between Sirius and Severus, but she'd never expected Severus to act that way. She also heard of the famous Black temper but now she had seen it first handedly with all its glory. It was scary. She would hate to be the one on the receiving end of Sirius Black's temper.

The meeting continued once Severus slunk back into the room and into his chair next to Natalia. He could feel the anger coming in waves from Sirius. He could feel Sirius glare holes into him but he ignored it.

Dumbledore spoke once again. "Kingsley, I believe you have information for us," he said. Kingsley stood.

"That would be correct Albus. We believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is going to try to infiltrate the ministry," Kingsley said solemnly.

"Can you confirm this Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can. He believes that by infiltrating the Ministry, he will gain control of Britain's wizards. He has not gotten all the details together as of yet," Severus confirmed.

"Very well. We will have to plan a course of action to stop this plan. Let us know when Voldemort has finished the details," Dumbledore requested.

Severus nodded so the old man continued. "And that will conclude our meeting for today. In four days I will be presenting the Wizengamot with our evidence. I would like for Harry, Hermione, and Ron to join me as they were there that night. Please prepare them for the fact that the Wizengamot may indeed want a testimony under Veritaserum."

And with that, Dumbledore left. The other Order members followed him out with the exception of the Weasleys who were temporarily occupying Grimmauld Place as well as Tonks and Remus who were staying for dinner.

As usual, Molly outdid herself. She had made a stew with potatoes and corn as sides. Pumpkin juice and Coffee was abundant. As everyone stuffed themselves silly, Tonks would morph her face and fair into different people and animals making everyone laugh.

Sirius noticed his cousin was sitting rather close to his closest friend and thought to ask Remus about it later. He thought it about time Remus found some happiness even if said happiness was with his baby cousin.

Remus, on the other hand, was extremely uncomfortable with how close Tonks was sitting. His wolf didn't care much for it either. The wolf didn't hate her, he just didn't care for her boldness. Not to mention, what would Tonks want with him? He was old, shabby, and a werewolf. Assuming he was reading the situation correctly of course.

Once dinner was finished, everything calmed down as everyone got ready for bed. Tonks and Remus took their leave, saying their goodbyes. Sirius was hopeful for the first time in a long time as he laid in bed thinking about the fast approaching Wizengamot session. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

/

To say there was tension between the two was like saying there was a pink elephant in the room and you couldn't see it. Severus thought grimly. He hadn't apologized for making Natalia cry yet. He knew that he should, however, he also felt he wasn't completely in the wrong. He didn't want to be mollycoddled. He wanted her to be able to trust that he knew what he was doing, not to try to make him look weak and unable to defend himself to others.

He hadn't been sleeping well lately. His conscious was keeping him awake. He'd been drinking more than usual and he also hadn't showered in days. His hair was actually greasy, hanging in limp strands by his face. His robes were creased and stained. He didn't exactly smell like roses either.

He shook his head as he headed to the bathroom, catching sight of himself in the mirror. Disrobing and turning the shower on as hot as he could stand it, he climbed in and let the shower spray knead his muscles. He grabbed his shampoo and washed his hair. Using his favorite spice smelling body wash he sudsed his body and stood in the shower until it ran cold. Grabbing his fluffy towel, he reveled in the soft feel of it.

After casting a quick drying spell, he threw on his clothes. He felt better than he had in the last two days since the memory gathering. His head felt clearer. After picking up the multiple firewhiskey bottles and glasses scattered about his room, he decided to go try to fix his problem with Natalia maturely, with an adult conversation. Hopefully, she would see him and not slam the door in his face.

Natalia was sitting in her armchair reading her favorite book when she was disturbed by an incessant knocking. Sighing, she put her bookmark in the book, saving her spot and begrudgingly got up. When the portrait swung open it revealed none other than Severus Snape. Natalia briefly thought about shutting the door in his face but decided against it. She was an adult after all.

"May I come in?" Severus asked with his deep, silky voice.

Natalia nodded and gestured towards the sitting room.

"Can we talk?" Severus asked her nervously. Natalia had to laugh a little at how uncomfortable he looked. Like he had gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar. Once again she didn't say anything but nodded. She sat down in her armchair and gestured Severus towards the love seat across from her, which he gratefully sunk into.

The silence seemed to stretch between the two forever before Natalia could take it no longer.

"You wanted to talk to me, Severus?" Natalia asked.

"Err, yes. Look. About the other day." Severus took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I do appreciate that you want to stand up for me and defend me but I knew what my task was when I took this job with Dumbledore. I don't like people thinking I'm not up to doing my task. I don't like people thinking I'm weak or need to have someone else to stand up for me. However, I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that. Will you forgive me?" Severus pleaded quietly.

Natalia looked at Severus and said, "You really hurt my feelings. I thought you were embarrassed by me. However, I will forgive you and hope you can forgive me as well. From now on I will discuss my concerns with you. I am sorry."

Severus nodded to let her know he understood and forgave her. "Would you like to have dinner with me, Natalia?" he asked.

"I would love to, Severus," Natalia replied with a shy smile. They set off towards Severus's personal living quarters for dinner. Natalia had a wonderful dinner with Severus. They talked and laughed the whole time until it was time to leave.

After she showered and got ready for bed, Natalia was laying in bed and soon after, drifted to sleep.

/

 _Natalia had invited Severus back to her room for a few drinks when suddenly Severus had pushed her onto the bed and straddled her. He was peppering her neck with feather-light kisses and driving her completely insane. Severus stopped for only a moment to murmur a quick spell that rid Natalia of all her clothing except her undergarments. Feeling exposed Natalia tried to cross her arms over her chest with no luck. Her arms were suddenly being pinned down above her head._

 _"Don't hide your beauty, Natalia." Severus had growled huskily. "In fact keep your arms right there," he muttered._

 _Continuing his line of kisses, now trailing down to her chest where he lazily flicked open the front clasp to her bra releasing her breasts. She watched with fascination as he lowered his head and took one of her straining nipples into his mouth, gently biting down. Natalia gasped with shock and pleasure as he released her nipple only to turn to give equal treatment to the other. While his tongue was making her gasp and feel a hot surge of pleasure shoot down to her center, his hands were trailing feather-light touches down to the tops of her underwear where he looped his fingers around the top and snapped the elastic in half._

 _Severus sat up pulling the rest of her now useless underwear off her body and throwing them to the side. Swooping in to capture her mouth, his fingers slipped into her glistening folds._

 _"So responsive and look how wet you are for me," he growled. Natalia looked into his eyes to see a look of absolute fierce lust. His black eyes practically screaming with it._

 _Natalia started to move her hips against his fingers wanting more. "So impatient," he chuckled. He slipped one of his long delicate fingers into her opening, thrusting it into her slowly as he added another. He started picking up the pace as another one of his fingers found the ball of nerves and coaxed her clit out. Natalia was panting and grinding herself against the feeling of his hand._

 _Severus was thrusting his fingers in and out of her at a ferocious pace while lazily circling her clit. Natalia felt herself tightening and knew she wasn't going to last much longer._

 _"Severus!" she cried out._

 _He increased his pace instantly understanding. Moving his free hand up to her breast, he rolled the straining nipple on her left breast between his thumb and pointer finger sending another jolt of white-hot pleasure down her._

 _"Let go, Natalia," he said through clenched teeth. She felt herself fall off the edge, her inner walls clamping against his fingers as she climaxed, screaming his name._

 _Once she opened her eyes she saw that he had undressed showing off his toned but scarred body. 'He is beautiful,' she thought. She noticed his hardened length standing at attention, pulsing from how hard he was. She crawled towards him, wrapping her fingers around his cock. She started pumping her hand up and down the velvet steel of his cock as she lowered her head and took as much of him into her mouth as she could. Swirling her tongue around the tip, she could taste his precum. She started moving him in and out of her mouth as he groaned in pleasure and wrapped his fingers possessively in her hair._

 _After a few minutes of these ministrations, Natalia found herself flipped over on her back with Severus climbing on top of her. He was running the tip of his cock up and down her folds, lubricating himself with her "juices." He lined his cock up with her opening and look at her questioningly making sure this was what she wanted and she nodded. He wasn't a slow, passionate lover, he was rough and ruthless, just like she imagined._

 _He slammed his cock into her in one swift thrust, filling her completely as he stretched her to accommodate his intrusion. Not giving her any time to adjust to him he started off at a fast pace. Natalia moaned, digging her fingers into his shoulders and he slammed into her with a pace that would make a god envious. All of a sudden, he flipped her so her arse was facing him and she was kneeling before him. He realigned himself and slammed into her again, this time reaching between her legs to hurriedly circle and pinch her clit with his fingers. Natalia tried to keep quiet but she couldn't. She was screaming with a pleasure she didn't know existed as he took her over and over again until she felt her body tightening in ecstasy._

 _Severus must have felt it too because he increased his pace to an almost inhuman speed as she screamed his name as she came. Severus wasn't too far behind her as he was moaning her name over and over again, slamming into her so hard she was being moved up the bed a few inches. Thrusting his cock into her a few more times before shooting his hot cum deep into her and stilling as they both came down off of cloud nine._

 _Rolling off of her, he cast a 'scourgify' charm at the both of them effectively cleaning the mess they'd made. He pulled her close to him so her arse was pressed against his softening erection and his arm draped around her possessively. They drifted off to sleep._

As her dream self fell into a slumber, Natalia woke up. Not even thinking twice Natalia ran to the shower to relieve herself and once she came out, climbed back in bed and fell fast asleep.

Severus was slumbering peacefully in his bed having a relatively dreamless sleep when his cock suddenly sprung to attention and excerpts of a dream flashed into his brain. For some reason, Severus could distinguish the fact that this wasn't his dream, but he couldn't help but watch the scene that was unfolding in his -not his- dream.

He was slamming his cock vigorously into a young woman as she was screaming his name. _'Her voice sounds familiar,'_ Severus thought. He watched on as his dream-self flipped this young woman over and was slamming into her from behind. He was then playing with her clit as she screamed in pleasure when she came. When she opened her eyes and looked at dream him, he gasped with realization and shock. He was looking into the face of Natalia. He groaned. _'This must be her dream,'_ he realized.

"Wait, she's having a dream about us making love," he murmured to himself, shocked. Severus forced himself awake, groaning at the fact his cock was standing at attention, harder than he'd ever been, even as a hormonal teenager.

Severus resigned himself to masturbating like a horny fifth year would. Slipping his hand down and wrapping it around his rigid cock, he started pumping his member hard and fast trying to keep his moans quiet. Yet, when he came, it was with Natalia's name on his lips. He cast a 'scourgify' charm to clean himself up, rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Sleep didn't come to Severus for another few hours though as he couldn't get Natalia's naked body out of his mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. ;) Just a little taste of what is to come. For now, though, let's get to Sirius' trial!

* * *

 **Dedicated:** This chapter is dedicated to Kurosnik, 1525, Madscientist95, Buzooka Zooka, ProperEnglish, Karli1252 and scoobysue1994. Thank you so much, guys! You're awesome.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 _ **Two days later**_

"We are here to be presented with evidence of escaped prisoner PZ390, Sirius Orion Black. Case number 073189," a formal looking witch said from a podium. Shuffling a few papers around, she continued.

"As it stands, he is accused of the following; Breaking the ministry decree of magic usage in front of muggles, the murder of one Peter Pettigrew, affiliating with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, leading to the murders of James and Lily Potter, and finally the attempted murder of Harry Potter. As it stands, he will also be charged with escaping Azkaban," she continued.

"Advocates for the accused are Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Is this correct?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," came the replies of all four witnesses. "I am Amelia Bones," she told them. "Please step forward and give the Oath of Truth, one at a time."

"I, Harry James Potter, do so swear that everything I show or tell you is in complete truth." and it continued on as such until they had gotten to Albus Dumbledore and could continue on.

"Very well," Amelia nodded. "Dumbledore has brought it to my attention that you have evidence regarding the claimed innocence of prisoner PZ390."

Hearing Sirius being referred to by a number was a little much for Harry. "He has a name," Harry snapped.

"I apologize Mister Potter," she said quickly, apparently not wanting to offend 'The Chosen One' on any level. "You have evidence regarding the conviction of Sirius Black?" she asked again.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said. "We also have evidence that he was wrongly imprisoned."

"Miss Granger, are you aware animals are not allowed in this courtroom?" Amelia asked looking pointedly at the large black dog that was sitting obediently at Hermione's side.

"Actually, according to magical law 36, section A, paragraph 2, he is allowed. He is my familiar and my familiar as such is allowed wherever I am since that is the purpose of a familiar," Hermione quickly interjected.

Amelia Bones stood there shocked. "I stand corrected, continue on then."

Hermione did so. "On the night of Sirius Black's arrest, he was transported directly to Azkaban, which according to the magical law of that time was highly illegal. The only evidence given was the world of muggles, who couldn't understand the concept of magic as it was. Which is not nearly enough to convict him on, even if there was a fair trial," She took a deep breath. "Also as for the insinuation that Sirius was in league with Voldemort, it's pure bollocks, based on hearsay that Sirius was the Potter's Secret Keeper which in itself cannot be used solely to convict.

"Furthermore we" -waving her hands to show Harry, Dumbledore, Ronald and herself- "have direct evidence that Sirius did not, in fact, kill Lily and James, nor was he responsible. Which will clear up almost all of Sirius's charges," Hermione finished confidently.

"Even if that were true, that still leaves the murder of Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was seen murdering him," Amelia stated. Sirius growled in his animagus form.

"Actually Ms. Bones, we can resolve that issue too. You see, Peter Pettigrew didn't die that night. Peter is an unregistered animagus whose form is a rat. Didn't anyone think it strange that all that could be found of Pettigrew was his finger?" Harry asked.

"You say you have direct evidence? Let us see it," Minister Fudge snapped.

"Of course, Minister," Dumbledore said. "Ronald, if you'd please." Waving his hand at Ron. Ronald had pulled out a shrunken pensive and Dumbledore returned it to its original size before expanding it.

"First I believe we will start with Remus Lupin's memories," Dumbledore muttered. With a quick flick of his wand, Dumbledore set a projection on the courtroom's wall for all to see.

 _A much younger, less scarred version of Remus appeared on the wall. He seemed to be in a smallish house and had a wide grin on his face. Lily Potter was present, flaming red hair and all. She had given him a deep mahogany box with the Potter family crest engraved on it. It had a small golden clasp in the shape of a lily._

" _You can put your present in there Remus. Christmas is coming and Sirius would pout if he didn't get something from all of us. You know he would."_

 _Remus smirked and nodded adding his contribution and passed the box to a mousey looking young man with large buck teeth protruding over his bottom lip. A young Peter Pettigrew simply added a card. Remus frowned. He had noticed his friend become more and more secluded from the group. Remus thought it was perhaps because James and Lily had married and had a child. Harry hardly liked being around the rat-faced man, crying whenever he was near. Not to mention the Potter's cat chasing after Peter all the time, clawing at his pants. It had gotten so bad that Peter would involuntarily turn into his animagus form, which was clearly a rat, to instinctually get away._

With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore summoned a new memory. Sirius was standing on a busy street in Muggle London. Standing before him was a terrified Peter Pettigrew, eyes flitting left and right looking for a route to escape.

" _You know what you did, you spineless rat! You killed them. Killed James and Lily. How could you?"_

" _The Dark Lord. He has ways to make you serve him. Terrifying ways. I had to Sirius. What would you have done?"_

 _Sirius scoffed. "DIED! I would have rather died than betray my friends. My family. And dying is what you will be doing, you selfish rat."_

 _Sirius raised his wand. The nearby muggles looked on in curious observation, wondering if it was all a show. It was recently after Halloween after all. Quicker than Sirius thought possible, Peter drew his wand, whispered a quiet curse and half the street blew up. There were screams of surprise all around, hollers of pain, of loss, of mourning. Sirius shook debris off of himself and stood. Just as the smoke started to clear, he heard Peter cry out. He looked through the smoke, walking closer to the whimpers. Through the dust that was starting to settle, Sirius caught sight of the stupid rat and raised his wand again, but before he could utter those two final words, Peter drew his wand upon himself and transfigured into his animagus form before skittering off. Sirius tried to chase after him, shooting the spell to turn him back into the cowardly man that he is._

 _But he missed. Peter ran off and was never seen again. Sirius was soon after captured and imprisoned for the murder of Peter. Sirius just laughed maniacally. 'He is alive. And I will get him. One of these days, I will get him.' he thought to himself._

Many memories followed those two, the students that showed Peter returning, that he was truly alive and had confessed yet again to what he did.

"As you can see there are many memories in this pensive all saying the same thing from many different people. You saw the real murderer You've seen that Sirius is innocent," Harry told the Wizengamot.

"They have to have been tampered with!" Fudge screamed in desperation.

"Minister, you know as well as I do that one cannot tamper with that many memories with identical results," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Are you prepared to take Veritaserum to verify your stories?" Fudge asked snidely.

"Of course, Minister," came the instantaneous reply. Seeing that he had no leg to stand on, Minister Fudge sat down in defeat.

"All for a vote on the innocence of Sirius Black?" Ms. Bones called.

Harry could hardly believe his eyes as everyone except Fudge and some fat, toad looking woman dressed in all pink had their hands up.

"Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges. He is a free man once again," Amelia said banging the gavel.

Sirius immediately transformed back into his human form resulting in gasps of, "Sirius Black," all around.

Fudge, of course, started screeching. "He's an unregistered animagus! Get him!"

"Actually, Ms. Bones. We weren't quite finished. You see, Sirius here wants to file charges against the Ministry of Magic itself, for neglecting to give him a trial and imprisoning him unjustly for twelve years!" Hermione shouted, effectively getting everyone's attention.

"Preposterous! He can't do that," Fudge said.

"Actually Minister, he can. Under Law number 234, section D, paragraph 7. Unless, of course, you're willing to drop the unregistered animagus, and the escaped Azkaban Accusation, since he shouldn't have been there in the first place. Also, issue out a public apology stating his innocence _AND_ accept his registration as an animagus to be sealed in a file with the Unspeakables. Sirius would like a settlement of gold as well. It's only fair, don't you think? Seeing as he was wrongly imprisoned because of _your_ mistake and it cost him twelve years of his life," Hermione said sweetly.

Fudge stammered for a minute and then hung his head in defeat.

"No charges will be brought against Mr. Black. His family seat will be reinstated to the Wizengamot if he so wishes. A public apology will be issued in _The Daily Prophet_ tomorrow, all his accounts will be completely reopened to him, we will accept his Animagus registry and seal it with the Unspeakables as well as give Mister Black a sum of one million Galleons. Finally, the guardianship of one Mister Harry James Potter will be awarded to him," Fudge stammered.

Sirius whooped and hugged Hermione and Harry, grabbing Ron as well. "You did it! You really did it!" Sirius laughed.

They floo'd home to celebrate. The next morning a special copy of _The Daily Prophet_ came to Grimmauld Place. It not only contained a letter of apology to Sirius signed by the Minister but a report of an Order of Merlin for Bravery and Hardships which was delivered by a separate Owl.

Harry took a moment to read the article.

 ** _A Public Apology_**

 ** _By: Betty Braithwaite_**

 _Just yesterday, the Wizengamot had a private session to talk about the supposed wrongful convictions of escaped convict Sirius Black. There was evidence presented that would supposedly prove Black's innocence. Hogwarts students Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and godson of Black, Harry Potter, the boy that lived, all presented memories in a Pensieve. The memories reportedly showed instances of supposed victim Peter Pettigrew changing into his animals form of a rat on many occasions. The memories also showed Pettigrew confessing to killing the 12 muggles all those years ago, as well as being in league with You-Know-Who._

 _Peter Pettigrew is currently at large and is to be considered extremely dangerous. In regards to the previously nefarious Sirius Black, he has been cleared of all charges. Also, the Minister of Magic himself has written a public apology to Black and we have it exclusively for our readers. Read below._

 _ **The Ministry of Magic would like to apologize to one Sirius Black for his wrongful imprisonment as well as mistakenly imprisoning him without a trial. Due to the public outrage of the crimes committed against the muggles and the pressure the public was putting on the Author administration, Black was speedily convicted of those crimes and sentenced to life in Azkaban. He will henceforth be cleared of all charges, reinstated to the Wizengamot as head of his noble house, as well as getting a fair compensation for his imprisonment totaling One Million Galleons. To Mr. Sirius Black, we apologize for the mistreatment you went through all those years and we hope that you will forgive us for our folly. We wish you the best and hope to see your show of support in the next Wizengamot meeting.**_

 _ **Signed, Cornelius Fudge**_

 _What a heartfelt apology from our minister. Besides the monies awarded to Sirius Black, he will also be receiving an award. An Order of Merlin for Bravery and hardships. The last one of those received was nearly 100 years ago. Besides all of those accolades, and something that seemed to be even more important to Black was gaining guardianship over his godson, Harry Potter._

 _Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was able to withdraw a certain amount of galleons from the Black Vault in order to assist Harry Potter with a personal endeavor as well as take Black's wand back to his godson. As the heir of everything when Black dies, the Boy Who Lived will be set for life. For more on Harry Potter, the Boy That Lived, turn to page 6B._

Harry rolled his eyes and tossed the paper onto the table. "Heartfelt apology. What bullocks. He was just saying what be needed so he wouldn't be sued."

Sirius laughed. "He really must not want it known that it was his fuck up." Sirius didn't have a care in the world right now. He felt nothing could go wrong and he was going to have a wonderful day. It was his first day as a free man and he wasn't going to waste it while his godson was still home.

"Come on. Ignore that. All that matters is that we're together again. We are finally family," Sirius said clapping Harry on the back. Harry smiled widely.

/

Natalia read the Prophet that was previously attached to a small barn owl and frowned. 'What bollocks,' she thought silently to herself. She tossed the paper onto her coffee table and curled her feet under herself, cuddling up with Freya in her lap. She stroked softly along the feline's back and heard her purr. Natalia smiled before she stood up and got ready for the day. The plan of action for the day was to return Harry to the Dursley's, pack up his belongings, and to get him back to Grimmauld Place as soon as possible. A few aurors like Moody, Kingsley, and Dawlish were to accompany the Dursleys to a safe house. They were informed by letter of this development and Natalia didn't care to know how they reacted.

The potions apprentice showered quickly, a tight feeling in her gut when she remembered the dream from a few nights before that made her scurry to the shower to 'tidy' up. She blushed thinking of Severus and rolled her eyes to herself. Kissing and holding hands was one thing. A whole sexual relationship with her potions master could complicate things too quickly for her. She had two and a half years left in the potions apprenticeship to become a master in the skill. If the public thought that any impropriety had happened while she was there, that could put everything under inspection, and Severus certainly wouldn't allow that.

Natalia sent her patronus ahead, letting Sirius and Harry know that she was on her way. She just thought that it was the polite thing to do. She got dressed in casual clothes, blue jeans, and a simple pale blue t-shirt. She went to the fireplace in her sitting room and taking some floo powder, stepped into the flames and clearly said, "Twelve Grimmauld Place!"

/

Natalia gathered Harry and argued with Sirius for a good twenty minutes trying to convince him to just stay while she and Harry go to get the last of his things from Privet Drive. Sirius refused.

"I will absolutely not stay here kitten. The Dursley's and I need to have a nice, long conversation. One that has been long past due. There is nothing that you could do that could stop me."

Natalia quirked a brow, silently asking 'Really?' Sirius wavered in his self-confidence and amended his statement. "Well, there's nothing that you would do that could stop me. Hex me all you want, kitten. I am going. End of story," he said, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. Natalia rolled her eyes at his childish behavior and sighed.

"Fine, Black. Just hurry up and get ready. The Aurors are already probably there, so they may be taking them to a safe house soon."

As if that lit a fire under Sirius' ass, he ran around summoning his shoes and leather jacket, throwing them on in seconds. He stood before him a minute later with a smug smile on his face. "Ready!" She just rolled her eyes at him again and Harry laughed. They apparated directly out of the house and arrived in seconds in front of 4 Privet Drive. Harry glared at the door for a minute before stepping forward.

"Might as well get this over with. It really shouldn't take long," he said, slightly whining.

Natalia smiled kindly at him. "Well, the faster you get your things, the faster we can leave and the less time Sirius has to hex your aunt and uncle. Go ahead. I am right behind you."

Harry nodded determinedly and walked hurriedly to the door. Just as he was about to turn the knob, the door was flung open and the puce colored face of Vernon Dursley was seen. When he saw Harry, he immediately glared.

" _YOU_ , boy! This is all your fault. If you weren't such a _freak_ my family wouldn't need to be uprooted and taken to some godforsaken country to hide out from this Voldymort fellow. If you had just died with your freakish mother and deadbeat father, we would be none the wiser!" Vernon spat out hatefully, pulling Harry toward him by his shirt collar.

Immediately there were two wands pointed at Mr. Dursley.

"I suggest you take your hands off of Harry right now, Mr. Dursley. I would hate to go to Azkaban right before completing my apprenticeship," Natalia growled. She was glaring daggers at him, her hair bristling with energetic power. Vernon gulped visibly and released Harry, putting his plump hands behind his back for good measure. Natalia nodded, appeased and lowered her hand, but not sheathing her wand.

"Now, Mr. Dursley. If you ever put your hands on Harry again, you won't have to worry about 'Voldymort'. You will have to worry about me. Is that understood?" she asked in an unnervingly calm voice. Vernon glared angrily at her but finally nodded silently.

"Very good. Now, I would appreciate you standing aside to allow Harry to get the last of his belongings. He will not be returning to your care anymore and as such, you would think you would want him done so he can be on his way. So move along," she said sweetly.

Sirius had an unbelieving smile on his face. He was in awe of her reflexes and how she handled the fat brute of an uncle. He was almost speechless until Vernon moved out of the doorway, allowing Harry and Natalia through. When he walked through the doorway, he stopped in front of Vernon and grinned evilly.

"You really don't know how lucky you had it. She could have destroyed you. Turned you into a plum pudding without even blinking an eye. Now that I mention it, that is what _I_ had planned for you, but it looks like you need to take some time and change your shorts mate. I think that makes us closer to even." Vernon looked enraged and was about to respond when Sirius put up his pointer finger and shook it.

"Uh-uh-uhhh. I wouldn't do that. We ' _freaks'_ here outnumber you, and as such, many of us would take great pleasure taking ' _care'_ of you," Sirius started, visibly seething. Talking through clenched teeth, he continued. "If it wasn't for Harry asking for you to be moved to a safe house, you would be _dead_ within the month because of Voldemort."

Sirius start jabbing Vernon in the chest with his pointer finger, his magic singeing the cloth with every enunciation of a word.

"You. Don't. Know. How many. _Torturous_ hours of your life was _saved_ because of that boy. Even with all the hell that you put him through. You call him a freak because he has magic, when in fact, you are the freak because you abused that boy for the majority of his life and _all_ he ever wanted was to be _loved_."

Sirius started getting angrier as he spoke, pushing Vernon back farther and farther now with every poke and prod.

"You are _despicable_ and I feel sorry for you and your family. How _terrible_ their life must be with you. Now, bugger off. I don't want you to say a _single_ word when Harry comes back down. Clear?" Sirius admonished. Vernon just nodded, a terrified look frozen on his mustached face before he left the room.

With his keen sense of hearing, Sirius eavesdropped on the conversation Vernon was having with his wife and smiled. He was scared witless.

'That explains so much,' Sirius thought to himself. He was chuckling when Harry and Natalia came back downstairs.

"Alright there, Pads?" Harry asked, unsure of what had happened when he left his godfather alone with his uncle. Sirius just grinned sheepishly.

"Just peachy, cub. Shall we go? Got everything, have we?" Harry nodded and looked back to Natalia who had a small chest levitated in the air following behind her down the stairs. Sirius grinned at her. "Ah, Ms. Rook. How I could kiss you right now would make my mother blush," he teased.

She blushed in response and rolled her eyes. "Piss off Black. You would have done the same thing. Harry shouldn't be treated like that. He's a good boy," she said fondly, ruffling the bespeckled boy's hair. Harry chuckled and swiped downward, trying to set it to rights, which somehow only made it worse. Natalia and Sirius both grinned and started walking to the door.

"Rook! C'mere a minute," a gruff voice called out. She turned and saw Alastor Moody there, magical eye twisting in its holster.

"Alastor, what can I do for you?" she asked sweetly. He just frowned.

"Just overheard Dursley complain about bein' threatened. Wouldn'ta been you, would it?" he asked quickly.

Natalia shrugged. "Perhaps it was. Not breaking any laws though am I? He already knew about magic, and I didn't actually hex him, he just thought I would."

"An' would ya have?"

Natalia smirked. "If he had held onto Harry like he was for one more second, I would have, and gladly. That old dodger is smarter than he looks, though," she said. Sirius barked a laugh and Harry was trying to hide his quiet giggles behind a cough.

Mad-Eye frowned but nodded. "See to it tha' these two stay outta trouble until they get back to the safe house Rook. _That_ one is your responsibility," he said pointing to Sirius. Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Fortunately for me, eh? We'll see ya Mad-Eye. Chinese takeaway for dinner tonight. You're welcome to stop by anytime," Sirius offered. Mad-Eye nodded and went back towards the back of the house, where the Dursleys were waiting. With that, the trio that was left went outside and apparated away.

/

Harry was feeling nostalgic and was wanting to walk around a small park near where he grew up. He told many stories of what happened here. When he was five he did his first bout of accidental magic. He was playing by himself because Petunia didn't want Dudley playing with him. Harry decided he wanted to be on the see-saw but since Dudley wasn't playing with him, Harry played by himself. He made the see-saw move by itself. Petunia shrieked in surprise and took the boys right home. Dudley hit him after that since he was mad he had to go home early.

Then by the swings was another accidental magic incident. No one would push him and Harry didn't know how to propel himself on his own. He just thought of flying through the air with his bottom firmly on the swing and suddenly he was. Once he got to full height, he let go of the swing and floated gracefully down to the ground. Petunia nearly fainted seeing him do that. When she told Vernon, he locked Harry in the cupboard under the stairs and he had stayed there ever since.

Suddenly, there was a cold chill that surrounded the trio, and Natalia was immediately on edge. Sirius seemed to moan in expectation of abuse which made Harry worry.

"Sirius? What's wrong. What is it?"

Sirius shivered violently and groaned, "Dementor. Close."

Natalia immediately took out her wand, searching around with piercing eyes. When she had her back to Sirius and Harry searching for the ghost-like beings, she heard a haggard croak and turned quickly. A dementor was bent over the pair and extracting bits of soul and life force from them. With a quick twirl, Natalia hollered, "Expecto Patronum!"

The dementor screeched and floated away. The mangled sound from the dementor seemed to draw more and their presence was starting to wear her thin. Despair started to weigh in on her, the death of her mother brought to the front of her brain to relive. With that morose thought, her patronus sputtered and went out.

The dementors screeched with glee, swooping back to the despairing triad. They took turns feeding off of one in the group, one at a time. In her despair, Natalia started to flounder, her confidence lost, as all happiness was being sucked from her. She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts together. Harry and Sirius were in danger. She had to help them.

Severus suddenly popped into her mind. His angry demeanor when dealing with students made her chuckle and that gave her enough of a reprieve from the dementors feeding on her to think more. Memory after memory ran through Natalia's mind until one finally stopped in the front of her thoughts.

Natalia saw the heat in Severus' eyes and she gasped, releasing her lip, and that is when he leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers. It was just a feather touch of a kiss, and the shock that ran through them both made them gasp, pulling apart. Natalia stood suddenly, and without a word, rushed from the room. She remembered running to her room, which wasn't far from Severus' office. She went right into the first room walking past the portrait and sat against the wall. She had the happiest grin on her face. She felt like a sixth-year student with her first crush. Her stomach was fluttering and her cheeks were flushed. She was so happy at that moment.

Natalia took that memory, held it close to her heart and exclaimed, " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ "

With a great burst of white light and the corporeal form of a black panther burst into action from Natalia's wand. The creature pounced on the dementors nearest the two men huddling together. Harry looked close to passing out. Sirius' eyes had rolled in the back of his head and he was shivering with cold.

Natalia moved her wand to direct her patronus to circle the pair, then making wider arcs to entrap herself in its protective radius. The dementors screeched in protest, trying to bat away the lithe beast hunting them, but Natalia kept strong and the writhing beasts that were supposed to guard Azkaban left without a trace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by me but by the lovely J.K Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as she. In that regards, this fanfic is 100% original and something that I dreamt one night. I just added onto it as I went along.

* * *

 **AN:** Stupid Dementors!Suck the life out of everything! After Nat, Harry and Sirius were attacked, I had my own personal Dementor attack. I am currently moving away from where I am living now and moving back to my hometown. Life has been pretty hectic this last month so I apologize for the VERY late update! But I hope to get back on track in the coming weeks! I don't think it will be every week until I am settled into my own place after I move, but hopefully every other week! I'm so sorry for doing this to you guys. I love writing for you and sometimes life just gets in the way. I just need some good memories to use Expecto Patronum on these assholes so I don't lose my soul! Haha!

Dear Lovely readers,  
As your wonderful coauthor, I would like to express my gratitude that you are continuing to follow and read our story even after our session in Azkaban. Dementors have certainly sucked the life outta of both of us this past month but no more! We have been freed! We have started to write again and will be updating once more. However not at the frequency you are used to yet. Happy reads!

Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It's pretty simple but has a lot of needed information in it.

* * *

 **Dedicated:** This chapter is dedicated to Beedz, EvilQueen16, pennyoubre, DolceHide, LockJawSawShaw, PoisonIvy92 and peanutcookie. Thank you so much, guys! You're awesome.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"They were there Professor! I fought them off. What the hell were they doing in the muggle part of London!?" Natalia hollered across the dinner table.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table, his fingers laced together and placed on his chin, listening intently but not saying a word. It was frustrating the young witch and that much was obvious. Severus was there sitting beside her. He inconspicuously placed a reassuring hand on her knee to let her know that he was there. Sirius seemed lost in his thoughts thinking back to just a few days ago. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at the table, his fingers curled around themselves.

"The Ministry is refusing to acknowledge that there were any escapes from Azkaban. Dementor or otherwise."

Natalia hesitated while registering this new information. "Dementor or… otherwise… There was an actual escape, wasn't there? That is why the dementors were out. They weren't there so that the prisoners could escape… Who was it?"

Dumbledore frowned, not realizing that Natalia would register that fact so quickly. "I am not at liberty to-"

"Who is it, Albus! As a part of the Order, we have a right to know what monsters will come haunting our nightmares. Who. Is. It?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Ms. Rook, you are correct in the assumption that you are a part of the Order and a valuable asset at that. However, you are not such an asset that you can come in screaming like a banshee and demand things that I am not at liberty to discuss with you at this present moment. I will discuss with the Order and yourself who have escaped if that is, in fact, the case when, and only when, I am at liberty to do so. Doing so beforehand would only cause problems that would become unnecessary risks at this present time," he admonished in his grandfatherly stern voice.

Natalia felt like she was five. She supposed Dumbledore was right as usual. She couldn't come in here and demand things of him and expect him to comply. However, that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. "Yes, sir," she said through gritted teeth.

She knew he wasn't being completely honest with her. Dodging around her assumption of a prison break and turning it back around on her like that was a classic move she noticed he uses, but Dumbledore is a stubborn man and if he didn't want to say anything then that was exactly what he would do. No amount of screaming, manipulating or threatening would make him do otherwise. This itself was one of the reasons he was so widely known. He was mysterious and no one could quite figure him out.

Natalia was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice nearly everyone else was gone. She didn't even notice Severus until he stood before her and shook her lightly.

"Natalia," Severus said exasperatedly. He'd been trying to get her attention to no avail so he lightly shook her. "Natalia!" he said louder. She jumped.

"Oh! Uhm, yes, Severus? You startled me," Natalia muttered.

"I've been calling your name for the last five minutes," Severus sighed. "Come. It is time to leave," he said.

"Oh. Already? Natalia asked.

"Natalia, we've been here for hours," Severus told her. "It's time to head back to the castle now."

Apparating back to the rendezvous spot, they started to walk back to the castle in silence until Severus could take it no longer. "What's bothering you?" he asked her.

"It just irks me that we tend to find out things from the bloody Daily Prophet before finding out from Dumbledore. I understand that he tends to worry about what will happen before it does, but still I would like to not wake up to something that could have been discussed before the general public knows about it," Natalia grumbled. Walking into her chambers, Natalia noticed an owl waiting rather impatiently for her.

"That's a Ministry owl," Severus informed her.

"Well, I guess I should probably find out what it says," Natalia said. She took the letter from the owl and gave it some treats.

 _Dear Miss Rook,_

 _We have received notice that on August the 2nd you performed a corporeal Patronus charm in the_ proximity _of muggles. As such, we are informing you of a date at which you must attend to the presence of the Wizengamot to explain the reasoning for these actions. As we are sure you are well aware, by the Statute of Secrecy, these actions are highly illegal to perform in the vicinity of muggles. We will expect you in courtroom 8 at 1 pm on August the 8th._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Amelia Bones._

Natalia growled and crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it. "How dare they! How dare they try to convict me for saving two people and not doing their own jobs by keeping the dementors where they belong!" Natalia all but shouted.

Severus 'accio'd the letter and read it over. _'This is laughable,'_ he thought. _'I bet they're just trying to deny the presence of Dementors._ '

"They won't be able to do anything to you. You have two wizards that can confirm that there was, in fact, dementors. Black and Potter will testify for you, I'm sure. They are both extremely grateful for you getting Sirius off," Severus said calmly.

"I shouldn't have to have anyone testify for me! This is ridiculous. I didn't break any laws. I can use magic in front of muggles in a life-threatening emergency, which it was. They were trying to give Sirius and Harry the 'kiss'. I'm pretty damn sure that qualifies as a life-threatening emergency!" Natalia growled out through clenched teeth.

Severus sighed, resigned. "I know, but Fudge is trying to ignore the fact that the Dark Lord is back. He's trying to pretend the Ministry has control over the dementors. They've been discrediting Dumbledore and Potter through the Prophet all summer. He's been removed from his seat on the Wizengamot and has been made out to be a raving loon. Fudge knows you are my apprentice and therefore are close to Dumbledore. He's going to try to discredit you as well. Plus, he's probably not very happy you got Black released and he had to humiliate himself in a public letter," Severus explained.

Natalia nodded and sighed. "It's late. I'm going to bed before I decide to go and take Fudge on personally and land myself in Azkaban," Natalia told him angrily. She took a breath to calm down. "Goodnight, Severus," Natalia said softly.

"Goodnight, Natalia," Severus replied as he walked through the healer's portrait leaving her to her own thoughts. Severus however, immediately walked to the stone gargoyles three floors up and uttered the password. They leaped to life, revealing the staircase. Severus knocked on the headmaster's door and waited.

"Come in, Severus. I've been expecting you," Dumbledore called from behind the door as it swung open.

Severus looked around at the office, during his entire teaching career it never changed except maybe a few more bits and bobs added here and there.

"You've been expecting me?" Severus asked, confused.

"Of course. I figured you would be in as soon as Ms. Rook received her owl from the Ministry," Dumbledore replied casually, a little too cheerfully for Severus' liking.

"I should have figured that you would have known," Severus sighed. "Do you think there's even an inkling of a chance she could be charged for this ludicrous claim?" He asked trying not to show how worried he actually was.

"There is no chance of that. If she had been alone with no witnesses, then perhaps. However, she was in full sight of two wizards. Sirius and Harry aren't going to forget that she is the reason Sirius is not in Azkaban," Dumbledore said serenely. He continued. "The fact that they are two well-known wizards can't do anything but help her matter even if it goes public. Harry Potter is a household name and Sirius Black has been named as the most eligible bachelor in Britain in the short time after his clemency from Azkaban, not to mention he is the sole heir to the Black family fortune.

"As for his testimony being thrown out or claimed fake, that isn't a real possibility seeing as Sirius is very familiar with dementor appearance and their effects with his eyes closed. There is no way anyone could mistake his testimony as anything but the truth seeing as he spent a good amount of time in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. His word is nearly better than mine now," Dumbledore told his old friend, rather amused.

"As much as I hate to admit Black having any sort of usefulness, I must concede that in this case, he will be the turning point. With his familiarity of dementors and the effect they have on him, no one will be able to put the seed of doubt into the panel's mind. I suppose it doesn't hurt that it's common knowledge that Potter has a definite weakness to dementors either." Severus sighed. "Do we ever get a break Albus?" he asked non-rhetorically.

"I wish we did, old friend," Dumbledore answered wearily.

/

The week before the trial flew by way too fast for Natalia's liking. She had written everything out several times, used Severus' pensive to review her memories until she was positive not a detail was missed and even talked Sirius into testifying for her if it came to it. Sirius, in turn, talked Harry into it seeing as neither one of them were too keen on ever going back into a courtroom again.

Surprisingly, Severus had put up with her array of moods during the week. She had been through all the moods anyone could imagine, starting with anger and ending at numbed. At the moment, she was nervously counting the hours down to her "trial". She knew she shouldn't have any reason to worry. She had everything planned out but there was always the off chance that Fudge or some other lackey would mess everything up with their judgment of Dumbledore and Harry.

They had decided to get there early to avoid any mishaps. Natalia would apparate and use the loo entrance while Sirius would floo in with Harry.

Natalia landed outside the Ministry with a 'pop'. She stood in line with the hundreds of Ministry employees and visitors to use the loo entrance as planned. After what seemed like an hour, she finally stood in a cubicle housing a toilet and toilet paper holder to throw off any muggles that found their way in. Natalia always hated this part. Taking a step up into the toilet she gritted her teeth as she felt the cool sensation of the 'water' as it rushed over her feet then rise to cover the rest of her body. She shivered, pushed the toilet handle down and was 'flushed away' into the bowels of London that was the Ministry of Magic's main lobby.

"Natalia!"

She turned to see Sirius and Harry stepping out of one of the floo fireplaces, each rubbing soot from their shoulders. It was a little endearing seeing them mirror each other but she held her tongue from commenting instead she said, "Thank you for doing this, guys. I appreciate you spending your afternoon in this farce of a trial."

"No problem" came the simultaneous reply from Sirius and Harry. Natalia grinned again at their behavior but shrugged it off. They walked towards a security guard check-in for visitors and were issued a visitor pass. They had to relinquish their wands until the trial was over and were magically searched to make sure no threat was being brought into the ministry.

After being deemed that they were not a threat, they were ushered to continue on their way. Getting onto the magical lift the group watched as the cage like doors clanged shut. Above their heads, they saw many enchanted memos in the shape of paper airplanes. They were moving around, restless to reach their designated person.

"Morning, Arthur," Sirius said to the red-headed Weasley patriarch.

"Morning, Sirius. Aren't you guys cutting it a little close?" Arthur asked worriedly. At this Natalia straightened up a little.

"We're here almost an hour early," Natalia said.

"Fudge!" Arthur said angrily. "I'm assuming you haven't been told your time has been changed to half past noon then?" Arthur asked.

"12:30! It's nearly 12:15 now! That gives us 15 minutes to get into the courtroom! Merlin's Baggy Beard!" Natalia cursed angrily.

The magical lift stopped. "Good luck," Arthur called as he made his exit.

Natalia was fuming. She had gotten up a few hours premature of her alarm just to make sure she was ready for the trial. She had nearly made Sirius and Harry make an Unbreakable Vow to show up early so they could make a good impression and now it had all gone to the dump since someone had miraculously 'forgotten' to inform them of the time change. Thank Merlin for Arthur.

The doors finally clanked open for the trio and led out onto a dimly lit hallway. Every few steps there was a torch flickering to light the way. Passing many sets of doors, she watched the numbers ascend before finally standing in front of number '8'. Natalia took a deep, calming breath in, looked at Sirius and Harry who nodded encouragingly at her and pushed the heavy oak door open.

Striding in, Sirius and Harry took their places at the benches closest to the metal chair with chains hanging ominously off the arms to bind any prisoners who came to be judged.

Natalia continued on until she reached the chair and stood beside it, taking in her surroundings for a moment.

The room was square and made up of a black stone that seemed to swallow up any light. There were more torches hanging on the wall to light the room in order to compensate. There were two doors besides the main one; One to lead the defendant through if they were already in custody and one to lead the defendant out to the dungeons should they be tried and found guilty. They were on the same back wall but on opposite sides of the wall. Natalia assumed it was so when one prisoner left as another entered they wouldn't have to cross paths. There were many benches built-in levels in front of the defendant's chair. There were two benches for the defendant's witnesses and family on the same level where the defendant's chair was. That is where Sirius and Harry sat.

Amelia Bones cleared her throat. "Miss Rook. You may have a seat."

Natalia obeyed and sat. The chains clanked threateningly but did not jump to bind her. Before another word could be uttered, the door burst open and Albus Dumbledore strode inside, his flawless periwinkle robes swirling behind him like a sign of his magical energy.

"Albus. I take it you got the letter of time change then?" The minister himself asked politely.

"No, but as fortune would have it, I came in rather early and found myself here just in time it would appear," Dumbledore said cheerily. Cornelius Fudge replied with an unsatisfied grunt in Dumbledore's general direction, refusing to look at the wizard he believed was trying to take over his position as Minister any longer than necessary.

Looking back and forth between the two wizards, Amelia Bones cleared her throat, effectively catching the attention of both wizards simultaneously.

"May we all be seated and get started on the trial Minister? Headmaster?"

Fudge had the decency to look abashed at being caught in a pissing contest with Dumbledore. He hurriedly sat down, nearly missing the bench in his flustered state and gestured at Madam Bones to continue. Dumbledore merely nodded and continued to make his way towards Harry and Sirius before electing to sit on Sirius' right as Harry was on his left. Harry shot Dumbledore a funny look over his seating choice but chose to remain silent.

Madam Bones cleared her throat again and looked down to Natalia. "Being a witch well over the age of 17 you are well aware of our laws especially those of our Statue of Secrecy. Therefore you know very well that it is of the utmost importance that we keep our very existence from the muggle world. You should also be well aware that to perform any sort of magic in front of a muggle is against our laws." She continued, "We received warning that your magical signature had cast a patronus charm in a muggle area. The only reason there is even a trial today is so you have a chance to explain your actions before the Wizengamot," she finished, looking at Natalia grimly.

"Madam Bones. If I may?" Dumbledore interjected before Natalia had a chance to say a word to defend herself.

"Of course, Headmaster," Madam Bones replied. Dumbledore acknowledged the witch before starting his statement with a nod of his head.

"Whether you simply forgot or were not aware Madam Bones, there is a clause in the Statue of Secrecy. I, myself helped to write it. The clause states that in the case of a life-threatening emergency, the witch or wizard, being of stable and clear mind, may use magic in the proximity of a muggle or muggles to save themselves or others without the fear of reprimand or any such concessions. If Ms. Rook is able to prove without a question of a doubt that this is indeed the case, then she should be able to walk away from this as a witch with a clear record, fines and fees waived and an apology from the Ministry of Magic for accusing her of something that simply was not the case," Dumbledore finished.

"You are correct, Headmaster. I simply believed Ms. Rook was aware of this clause and I didn't need to reiterate it for her. I apologize if this was not the case," Madam Bones quickly replied, not at all liking the fact Dumbledore had called her bluff.

"Ms. Rook, would you care to explain your actions?" she asked a little more kindly.

"Of course," Natalia took a deep breath to calm herself before starting. "Sirius and I had just picked up Harry from his aunt's for the very last time, as per the ministry orders. We were getting ready to apparate back to Sirius' house to celebrate when Sirius stopped dead and went deathly white. When I tried to get him to talk, all he could say was 'Dementor'. At this point, I could feel the cold sweeping across my body and the feeling of despair begin to set in. I look over and see a few dementors swarming both Sirius and Harry. Harry had started to pass out and Sirius had just lost the will to fight." Natalia took a breath before continuing.

"I then noticed that two of the dementors were closing in rather fast on the pair. The dementors seemed like they were most definitely going to perform the 'kiss', so despite the fact that I myself was in a state of despair, I tried three times to conjure a corporeal patronus and managed to conjure only white wisps. However, the fourth time I managed to perform a corporeal patronus. My panther then chased the dementors away from Sirius and Harry. Personally, I believe they were there for Harry," Natalia finished boldly.

Someone cleared their throat. A high pitched 'Hem, hem,' was heard and all eyes turned to the annoying sound.

"And why would they have been after Mister Potter?" A toad-like woman that had cleared her throat interjected.

"Either the Ministry has lost control of the dementors and they were there on Voldemort's orders or they were sent there to silence Harry on the fact that he seen Voldemort's return. If either of those two situations is not the case, then I find it rather strange that a group of Dementors were in Surrey so far away from their stations at Azkaban, Dolores," Dumbledore simply stated.

A collective shiver went through the room at Voldemort's name being spoken not just once, but twice.

"Ah, but Headmaster. How do we even know that the dementors were there? All we have is this witch's word with no witnesses," Dolores finished a smug grin on her toad-like face.

"See, you are wrong in that point Dolores. If you were paying attention to Ms. Rook's testimony, she does, in fact, have two reliable witnesses here. Why else would Mister Potter and Mister Black be sitting there so patiently? So, I would like to call Lord Black up first and then Mister Potter," Dumbledore countered. "Lord Black. If you would?" Dumbledore gestured at the stand for witnesses.

"Of course, Headmaster," Sirius said standing. He immediately strode over to the witness stand where he was met by the court scribe.

"Lord Black, please take this bottle of Veritaserum and take your seat." Sirius uncorked the vial downed it in one gulp, and continued on to take his seat.

"Lord Black, could you please tell us if there were, in fact, dementors in Surrey that night and if Ms. Rooks story is, in fact, true," Madam Bones asked.

"Yes. There were around six dementors that night. Natalia's story is indeed true," Sirius answered compulsively.

"Do you agree with Headmaster Dumbledore's statements about why the dementors were there?" she asked seriously.

"I do indeed, Madam Bones. My godson is not a liar. It's just not in him to lie. I catch him telling me what he's done before I can even ask him about it, so if he insists that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and he saw him return, then I believe him," Sirius plainly stated.

"Can you add anything to Ms. Rook's story?" Madam Bones asked.

"There's not much I can add other than after twelve years of being falsely imprisoned in Azkaban, I can feel dementors before others. I can unmistakably sense a dementor out. All I can say is that I concur wholeheartedly there were, in fact, dementors in Surrey," Sirius finished.

"Thank you, Lord Black. You may return to your seat," Madam Bones said. Sirius nodded and returned to sit beside Harry. "Mister Potter. If you would be so kind." Harry nodded and stood, and just like Sirius, he was met by the court scribe and asked to take Veritaserum and he did so wordlessly.

"Mister Potter, is what Lord Black and Ms. Rook said about the dementors that night true?" Madam Bones asked

"Yes, Madam Bones," Harry said.

"Even about you passing out?" She asked.

Harry sighed. "Yes, for some reason when Dementors are near, I tend to pass out and relive memories that I can't remember on any other, regular day," Harry explained.

"Go ahead and return to you seat Mister Potter." Harry nodded and returned to his seat by Sirius.

"You have heard now from two separate accounts about Ms. Rook's explanation. Please, by a show of hands, who here believes, without a doubt, that 's situation falls into the special circumstance category?"

Many hands rose into the air, including Madam Bones'.

"Okay. And who here still thinks Ms. Rook is guilty?" Madam Bones asked.

Only a few hands rose, Minister Fudge's and the toad-like woman was among them.

"Cleared of all charges," Madam Bones said. Without a word, Dumbledore rose and left the room.

Harry watched the Headmaster leave with anger in his eyes. Natalia saw it and was concerned. She left her seat where the chains dangled and cried out morosely at not being able to hold a prisoner. She walked over to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He flinched away from her touch and turned, glaring at her. Once he realized who it was he calmed down a bit, but not before Natalia noticed the flash of red in the boy's normally emerald green eyes. She furrowed her brow in concern but didn't stop him as he barged out of the courtroom. Sirius looked at Natalia with concerned evident in his eyes and chased after him.

A quick clearing of a throat brought Natalia's attention away from the closed court door. She turned to see who it was and smiled brightly at Severus, glad that he was there. She went to hug him but a quick shake of his head stopped her. 'Of course. The whole of the ministry is watching me at the moment. Any sign of impropriety and I can kiss my apprenticeship goodbye.'

She nodded and just turned to leave the courtroom, ready to return to her most current project. It was a small but necessary project. Sirius had complained of an infestation of Doxies living in some curtains and he was out of Doxycide. Natalia thought that to repay him for testifying for her, she would brew some up. Severus accompanied Natalia to the designated Floo Networks and throwing in the gray powder, announced their destination and they both stepped in the fireplace together before a loud whoosh spirited them away.

When Severus and Natalia stepped through the fireplace of number 12 Grimmauld place they did not expect to floo into the scene that they were staring at. Harry was in tears and screaming at Sirius. Harry never raised his voice at Sirius, ever.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY EVERYONE IS ACTING LIKE I SHOULDN'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! I SPENT ALL SUMMER WITHOUT ANY NEWS. I HAVE TO DEFEAT VOLDEMORT! NOT ANYONE ELSE! BUT I'M THE ONE NOT ALLOWED TO KNOW ANYTHING. HE WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME SIRIUS! HE PURPOSEFULLY SAT AWAY FROM ME! ARRGHH!" Harry was yelling, his emerald eyes tinted with a flicker of red.

"Harry, calm down. I'm sure he was just busy," Sirius was saying, trying to diffuse the situation. "Tell me what's really wrong, cub," Sirius said softly.

Harry took a deep breath "I don't know, Padfoot. All I know is every time I see Dumbledore I get irrationally angry and feel like he should be punished. There's must be something wrong with me. That's gotta be it. I have to be broken." Harry sighed, a new wave of tears shedding from his eyes, which had returned to their normal shade of emerald. Sirius grabbed Harry up in a hug and let him cry on his shoulders, Harry's body shaking from the intensity of his sobs.

Neither of them noticed the couple standing in the fireplace observing Harry's breakdown, nor did they notice when the couple floo'd back to Hogwarts intent on finding the headmaster.

Flooing directly into the headmaster's office, Severus and Natalia found Dumbledore sitting at his table working on a blueprint of sorts. "Headmaster, I hate to interrupt what is surely an important project. However, there is something we must discuss with you immediately," Severus said impatiently when Dumbledore didn't look up from his work at their presence.

"Ahh, Severus, Always so impatient. Time's always slipping away, things are not always as they appear, dear boy. Take the time to slow down and enjoy the time you have before it is all for naught," Dumbledore said mysteriously while Severus looked like he could strangle the old man.

"Yes, sir. However, I still think this is something that we should discuss," Severus replied through clenched teeth.

"Sir, if I may. I think this is something to be discussed as well, as it has me a bit on edge," Natalia intervened.

Dumbledore looked up from his crescent-shaped spectacles, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Ahh, but of course Miss Rook. We shall discuss this problem, I'm just having a bit of fun. Now Severus, what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked.

"We have just come from Black's blasted home for the creepy and we have witnessed a scene from dear Potter that you should be aware of. However, I'll allow Miss Rook to tell you as she has quite a bit more tact," Severus answered.

Natalia started immediately. "Sir, we came into Sirius' floo to see Harry yelling at him. Sirius tried to diffuse the situation but Harry just broke down. He said that every time he sees you he's irrationally angry and wants to punish you. Also, I've noticed lately that his eyes seem to tint red when he's upset," Natalia explained simply.

Dumbledore sighed. "It is as I was afraid then. You see, I fear Voldemort is trying to use young Harry as a way to gain information about me and our plans. This is why I haven't allowed him to know anything of importance. Severus, I must ask that you teach him occlumency to block off Voldemort's connection. Not now, however, but I will ask this of you sometime this year," Dumbledore said wearily.

Severus nodded his head sharply. "Of course, headmaster. Though I doubt he has the means or focus on accomplishing it. Perhaps I could teach Miss Granger as well, at least then it won't be a complete failure," Severus said snidely.

"We'll see Severus. Miss Rook, until that time comes, may I ask you to keep an eye out for the boy. He seems to have a soft spot for you," Dumbledore requested, turning to face Natalia now.

"Yes, I can do that," Natalia replied.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me," Dumbledore said, trailing off. A clear dismissal.

Natalia and Severus left down the spiral staircase, heading towards the dungeons.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait guys. I have been totally swamped with work and trying to find my own place. Hopefully, things have calmed down enough where we can get back on a schedule. Probably once every two weeks so I don't get your hopes up! Anyway, enjoy!

Unfortunately, we do not own Harry Potter. That right lies with the lovely J. K. Rowling. Both of the starred (**) and/or bolded paragraphs are excerpts taken directly out of the book and we do not own them nor are we using them for anything other than fun. We are not getting monetary gain from this.

Thanks.

* * *

 **Dedicated:** This chapter is dedicated to Jude998, Umms, Hairspray Queen123, XLadyAshleyX, Gemgemz11, and PrincessBastet20. Thanks for sticking with us guys! You're awesome! Keep up the love and reviews, please! If there are any questions, comments, concerns or guesses on what is happening please feel free to pm me or write it in the comments! Cheers!

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Natalia woke up feeling refreshed. She still was worried about Harry, however, she knew that Sirius really needed that doxycide. He couldn't exactly have a safe family home with doxies running around willy-nilly.

She sighed and got ready for the day deciding to wear a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt that said _"Double, double, toil & trouble."_ It had a black cauldron that would animate green bubbles every once in a while. She quickly threw her robes on over her outfit and threw her hair up into a messy bun. She looked in the mirror one last time and thought 'it'll have to do' before leaving her chambers and heading down to the dungeons.

She walked into the potions classroom noticing Severus was already there. "May I use your personal potions room today Severus?" Natalia asked hopefully.

"Of course, but I expect it to be in the pristine condition it is in now before you leave it," Severus replied.

"It will be. Thank you Sev," Natalia said with a wink and left through the door behind his desk that led to his personal lab. She saw the gleaming surfaces and the alphabetized potions ingredients in the cupboards. She rolled her eyes. "Pristine indeed! He means to make it look as though it's never been used," Natalia thought with a chuckle.

She started by gathering the ingredients she would need to make the doxycide.

She gathered five measures of bundium, five measure of cowbane essence, one dragon liver, three measures of hemlock essence, three Streeler shells and three measures of tormentil tincture. Once she had all her ingredients measured out and laid on the table she gathered her equipment.

For this potion, she would need a mortar and pestle, her wand and a cauldron. She went to Severus's supply cabinet and found the mortar and pestle under the M section of the alphabetized supplies. Now that she had her supplies she could begin making the potion.

She started by lighting the flames to a low heat and juicing her bundium making it ooze in her mortar with the pestle and turning it into bundium acid. Setting the bundium concoction aside, she cleaned her mortar and added the three Streeler shells to it, grinding them into a venomous paste. She set that aside as well. Next, she added three measures of the bundium acid to the cauldron quickly stirring it before including the two measures of the venom paste. Natalia then stirred it five times clockwise, waiting a sluggish 15 seconds before adding one measure of her chopped dragon liver to the brew. She stirred the potion 10 times counterclockwise before waving her wand over the potion and leaving it to brew. Doxycide had two parts to the potion and she had almost completed part one.

She waited 30 minutes before waving her wand over the potion, concluding part one and starting the second half of the doxycide. For that portion, she started by lowering the temperature of the flames and adding three measures of the hemlock essence, stirring clockwise four times. Natalia watched her potion carefully as she didn't want any mistakes, however, her concoction was thickening just as it should have been.

She added a glug of cowbane essence as well as three dashes of tormentil tincture before stirring nine times and waiting precisely 16 seconds before waving her wand over the potion, rising the flames a bit higher and leaving it to brew for forty-five minutes. Once it had brewed for the allotted time, she waved her wand over the potion one last time to complete it.

Natalia was seriously thinking about running into another room. The black colored potion smelt so horrible that she hated making it. She quickly conjured up some spray bottles and began filling them. She had 15 bottles filled by the time she hit the bottom of the cauldron. As she promised Severus, she thoroughly cleaned everything she used and put everything back into its correct area. She vanished the spray bottles back to her rooms and exited Severus's personal lab.

She thanked Severus again before leaving to her personal rooms and using the fireplace to floo Sirius. He was apparently in the middle of talking to Harry when he heard someone call his name. Turning around he saw Natalia's head in the embers of his fireplace. "Hey, Natalia," he called out.

"Hi, Sirius. I've finished the doxycide you wanted. Can I bring them through?" Natalia asked.

"Sure thing, I was just finishing up a chat with Harry and waiting on the Weasleys to head over," Sirius told her with a dog-like grin.

"Alright, I'll be over in a few," Natalia promised and her head disappeared out of the fireplace. She immediately gathered the foul-smelling doxycide bottles and dropped her robes before grabbing a handful of floo powder and saying "12 Grimmauld Place," clearly before throwing the powder into the floo and disappearing to Sirius'. Stepping through the fireplace she could see that the Weasleys had indeed arrived, all but Percy, Charlie, and Bill, anyway. She said her hellos to everyone before walking over to Sirius and setting the doxycide on the kitchen table."Make this last as long as you can. I don't particularly want to make this again anytime soon. It smells bloody awful," Natalia explained with a slight scowl looking at the bottle.

Molly noticed the doxycide and looked at Sirius "You have a doxy infestation?" she asked, concern dripping in her voice.

Sirius grimaced and replied, "Yeah, that's why I asked Natalia to make me some doxycide. Little buggers are trying to take over my drawing room."

"Well, we'll just have to see about fixing that, won't we dear?" Molly asked affectionately to Sirius, lightly patting his cheek. She turned on her heel after and took a deep breath.

"RONALD, FRED, GEORGE, GINNY, HERMIONE, HARRY! WILL YOU PLEASE COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Molly hollered after the children.

A group of what sounded like stampeding elephants came crashing down the stairs. One by one, each child stopped in front of Molly "Yes, mum," or "Yes Mrs. Weasley," was chorused by the group.

"After you've had your lunches you can each grab one of these spray bottles and make your way to the drawing room. Sirius here has a doxy infestation and we will help him out. After all, he's been so kind to offer up his home to us for the rest of the summer," Molly informed the kids.

"Awe, do we have to?" was echoed by all the youngsters.

"Yes. Now, no arguments. Go and wash up and I'll make us a quick lunch," Molly said with a tone of finality and all the children begrudgingly disappeared to go wash up.

"Natalia dear, are you staying for lunch?" Molly asked sweetly.

"No. Unfortunately, I have prior engagements. Maybe next time Molly," Natalia said with a smile before giving a quick wave and flooing back to Hogwarts.

"Ahh, well," Molly said to herself before heading towards the kitchen to make lunch. While Molly busied herself with feeding the brood of adolescents, Sirius had pulled Harry aside.

/

"Summer's coming to a close cub," the older man said sadly.

"I know," Harry said, echoing his godfather's tone.

"I want to give you something before you go back to school. James and I used them quite often during the summers before I moved in with him," Sirius reminisced fondly before pulling out two rectangular wrapped packages. He handed one to Harry and opened the other. Inside the package was a mirror.

"What's so special about a mirror," Harry asked, a bit confused.

"Open your's cub, and I'll show you," Sirius said with a mischievous grin. Harry tore off the wrapping to reveal his own mirror. He looked at Sirius confused.

"Stay here," he told Harry and without another word, walked into the other room.

"Hi, Harry,"

Harry looked around to see where his godfather's voice was coming from. Finally, he looked down at the mirror and was shocked as Sirius's face came into view, Before Harry had a chance to reply, Sirius walked back into the room and stood next to him.

"It's a two-way mirror! You can use this to get ahold of me if you can't owl or floo me. It also has a privacy charm on it so no one else can see what you're doing," Sirius explained.

Harry hugged Sirius. "Thanks, Pads! These are great!" Harry exclaimed sincerely.

"You're welcome, cub. I had to have a way to talk to my favorite godson," Sirius said cheekily.

"Sirius, I'm your only godson," Harry said with a laugh.

"Too right, you are," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Harry! Sirius! Kids! Lunch is done!" Molly yelled.

"Coming!" Harry and Sirius said together.

They walked into the kitchen where the rest of the Weasleys were already crowding the table. Arthur sat at the head of the table, then Fred to his left and George to his right. Ronald was next to George while Ginny sat next to Fred. There was an empty spot by Ron which Harry immediately took. Hermione was sitting between Ginny, leaving a spot for Molly and Sirius sat at the opposite end as Arthur.. Laid out in front of them were eight silver goblets filled with butterbeer and plates of cucumber sandwiches, as well as bowls of fruit salad. After Molly had finally settled in her seat, everyone began to fill their plates and eat.

"Sirius," Molly started conversationally. "How bad would you say your doxy infestation is?"

"One of the worst ones I've seen. That bloody house elf hasn't been cleaning anything since my wonderful mother passed it seems," Sirius replied with a scowl. "Oh, come off it, Kitten! He's old and I honestly think he channels my mother's spirit," Sirius said in reply to a glowering look he received from Hermione.

"You could try to be nicer to him! Maybe he would do a better job of cleaning if he was treated with some kindness!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Honestly, Kitten, He hates me. It wouldn't matter what I did. To him, I'm just the black sheep that ran off, soiled the Black name and broke my mother's ice, cold heart," Sirius said with a snort.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try. I bet you couldn't last a week being nice to Kreacher," Hermione challenged with a smirk.

"Kitten, don't dare me to do anything. I'm a Marauder. I'll show you!" Sirius said before Harry burst out laughing. "Shite! She just tricked me into that, didn't she?" Sirius asked everyone incredulously while they were all laughing at him. "Well, I've accepted the dare and Sirius Black doesn't back out of anything!" He declared, laughing. Hermione looked awfully pleased with herself.

After everyone had finished with their lunch, Molly herded them all into the drawing room. She handed everyone a spray bottle of doxycide and put a bucket down.

"You point and spray. Once you've immobilized them, throw them into this bucket and I'll take care of them later. Be careful not to get bit," Molly said to the group seriously.

The group of Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, and Sirius all pointed their spray bottles at the moth-eaten curtains full of doxies and began to spray holding their hands over their noses. Shortly after, a swarm of angry doxies shot out. They were covered in coarse black hair and had beetle-like wings. They were all baring their teeth, showing the two rows of pointy, dagger-like fangs trying to look intimidating only to be blasted by doxycide and immediately falling to the ground where Ginny began to discard them into the bucket. Harry, who had never seen a doxy was fascinated until one bit him.

"Oww!" He exclaimed looking at his bitten finger.

"Oh, dear," Molly said popping her tongue against her teeth with a tsking sound. "Take this, dear. It's an antidote to the doxy venom," she explained handing him a clear vial which he quickly downed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fred put a paralyzed doxy into his pocket. Fred saw that he was caught and winked conspiratorially. Harry shook his head. He could only imagine what the twins would want a doxy for. They continued spraying for what seemed like hours until the draperies remained still and no other doxies came out. They went to put the spray bottles down and the curtains moved once more, they raised their bottles at the ready as the biggest doxy yet came flying out.

"Hurry now and spray her. That must be the queen!" Sirius exclaimed.

All eight of them blasted her at once and she dropped to the floor with a heavy thud, where Ginny put the Queen into the bucket and turned away. Almost as soon as everyone's attentions were on other things, Harry saw George confiscate the large doxy and hide her in his pocket just as his brother did.

"We'll take a quick break and return to sort the doxy eggs out in a while," Molly said grabbing the doxy filled bucket. "I'll just go take care of these," she told them.

Twenty minutes later, after she returned from disposing of the doxies, she gathered the group once more with the emptied bucket.

"Doxy queens can lay up to 500 eggs, I suspect there's a lot more than that behind these drapes. We'll just scoop them up and put them in this bucket here."

Molly took her wand out and vanished the draperies after breathing them thoroughly so any eggs attached would have fallen to the floor. They saw a lot more than 500 eggs. If Harry had to take a guess he would have said well over 3000. After ten minutes of trying to handpick the eggs and Fred and George putting some in their pockets, the adults excused the younger kids and started accioing them. It took them about fifteen minutes more before that was completed.

Sirius picked up the bucket and told everyone he'd be right back before flooing over to Hogwarts. He came out of Severus's class floo knowing he didn't have a class.

"Black, what can I do for you?" Severus asked in a bored voice.

"I just got done cleaning out the doxies and figured you could use the eggs in your potions," Sirius said nonchalantly

"I see," Severus said without emotion, but secretly he was shocked. Sirius had brought him something useful and had yet to ask for anything in return.

"Where can I put these? This bucket is rather full and I need to get back to Harry," Sirius explained.

"Just put them over there," Severus said pointing towards the supply cabinet. Sirius did as he was told.

"Well I'll be going then," Sirius said stepping into the floo.

"Black, wait," Severus called before Sirius could throw the gray powder.

"Yes?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"Thank you," Severus mumbled stiffly. Sirius nodded once before throwing some floo powder and disappearing into the green flames.

"Well, that was odd," both men thought once free of each other's presence.

Severus went over to the bucket and levitated half of them into the school supply cabinet before placing a stasis charm on them so they wouldn't hatch or go bad. The other half he levitated to his personal supply cabinet repeating the process before putting them where they went in the D section.

/

The next week flew by too fast for Sirius' liking. Before he knew it, it was the night before Harry would return to Hogwarts. Sirius was sad he had grown accustomed to all the noise that the Weasley's had brought with them and having Harry and his Kitten around all the time. Tomorrow would be difficult as once Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry left it would be empty and quiet again. Sure, Sirius had Order members coming and going, but it just wouldn't be the same.

Molly had outdone herself with a 'before school' meal and they all had a hearty feast before being sent upstairs to pack everything so nothing was forgotten when the morning came to leave. Sirius walked up the stairs and knocked on Harry's door.

"Come in!" came Harry's muffled reply. Sirius opened the door to see Harry packing his trunk.

"I'm going to miss you, Cub," Sirius admitted sadly.

"I'll miss you too, but now I have a place to come to for all the holidays," Harry said with a grin.

"That you do Cub. For as long as I'm alive, this will always be your home," Sirius told him.

They hugged and Sirius left him to finish his packing. They all gathered downstairs for a mug of hot cocoa before heading to bed.

/

Early the next morning was absolute chaos. Everyone was running around, making sure they had everything and trying to get a quick breakfast.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go!" Arthur called out.

Tonks and Lupin had both been chosen as guards to escort them just in case anything happened. Tonks had changed her hair into a short pixie cut that was a mousy brown color. She had changed her facial features so she was almost completely unrecognizable.

Lupin was wearing a long, well-worn, soft brown coat and his collar pulled up so that it hid most of his features. Tonks took Harry, Sirius, Hermione, and Ron while Remus took Fred, George, Ginny, Arthur, and Molly. They arrived at King's Cross twenty minutes before eleven without incident. They all said their goodbyes and got onto the Hogwarts Express to find compartments to sit for the ride.

Sirius stood with Remus and watched the train began to pull away with unshed tears brimming in his eyes.

"He'll be fine Padfoot. He'll be back before you know it," Remus said softly putting a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know Moony. It's just hard letting him go anywhere knowing there's a war brewing and he's at the center of it," Sirius confessed to him.

"Prongs and She-Prongs would be proud of the man he's becoming," Remus said, getting a little emotional himself.

"They would. Dumbledore is lucky Lily isn't here. She'd be having a cow over everything Harry has had to go through. Can you imagine?" Sirius asked giving a watery chuckle at the image of Lily busting down Dumbledore's door over Harry being 'Magically bound' to enter the Triwizard tournament.

Remus gave a loud chuckle as well. He could attest only too well to Lily's temper when it came to someone she loved.

"She sure was a firecracker," Remus said with a laugh. The two old friends watched as the train pulled completely out of their sight and then headed back to King's Cross where they would apparate back to Grimmauld Place.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts...

Natalia was getting ready for the student's arrival, planning on meeting Severus so they could walk down to the Great Hall together. She had showered, dressed and was finishing her hair when Severus entered the sitting room of her chambers.

"Natalia?" he called out.

"In here!" She called back. "Be right there," She quickly finished pulling her hair up and walked back into the room where Severus was waiting for her, looking all too at home in her recliner.

"Before we head to the Great Hall, there's something I would like to discuss with you," Severus said to her.

"Okay..." Natalia said nervously. She didn't know what Severus could possibly want to talk about right now.

"Dumbledore called a staff meeting earlier before our new professor arrived." Severus started, saying the word 'new' with a venom that shocked Natalia.

"It seems," he continued on ignoring the look of shock on Natalia's face. "That Dumbledore wasn't able to find a suitable Defense Against The Dark Arts professor in time, seeing as most people seem to think the job is cursed as the last four years we've had to hire a new one every year. Quirrell died mode or less, Lockhart lost his memory, Lupin, as competent as he was, is a werewolf and Moody turned out to be a death eater imposter masquerading as Mad-Eye.

"I can see how the masses could assume that," Severus went on. "Nevertheless, seeing as Dumbledore wasn't able to fulfill the position in time, the Ministry has sent one of its lackeys to do the job. What I wanted to speak to you about is we will have to be very careful this year. Nothing but professionalism in sight of said lackey and watch what we say around said lackey.

"Hmmm," Severus said suddenly. "The toad might be better... Yes, we shall now refer to the lackey as the toad." He chuckled. "The toad will be reporting back to the Minister Of Morons himself. We don't want to give the Ministry any reason to interfere at Hogwarts and no reason to suspect us of having an inappropriate relationship while you are apprenticing under me or correctly assume that we have an affiliation with the Order. Especially as Minister Idiot refuses to believe the Dark Lord has returned. He'll see it as a personal attack on his position should he find out. The idiot still thinks Dumbledore wants his job," Severus said rolling his obsidian eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you were not caught unprepared before we went down," Severus told Natalia.

"Severus?" Natalia asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Who did they send as the new DADA professor?" Natalia asked him.

Severus smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see. Come on, let's go down"

They walked into the Great Hall and up to the staff table where everyone was already seated, waiting for the students to arrive. Natalia scanned the teachers looking for a new face but she didn't see one. She saw that Professor Grubbly-Plank was filling in for Hagrid. Minerva was anxiously waiting so she could lead the students in, Filius was seated along with Pomona, Poppy, Sybil and, of course, Dumbledore was already seated at the center of the table.

 _Hmm,_ Natalia thought. _The new professor must not be here yet. Strange, to be a ministry appointed teacher and come close to being late on your first day. Severus seems to really not like whoever it is, though. I wonder who it is._

Natalia went through the people she knew about from the ministry in her head. _I doubt it's Madam Bones. She seemed nice enough. Too nice for Severus to have that reaction to anyways. I doubt it's Percy Weasley as they would consider him too young and not knowledgeable enough and also he has too many relatives here to stay unbiased. Also, Severus would be indifferent to him as he would still view him as the little prat that he taught. It's not the Minister himself... Though Severus dislikes him enough to warrant that reaction._

And then it hit her and she severely hoped she was wrong. Severus said the toad would be more fitting. _I really, really hope it's not her. But I said the same thing after meeting her. She looked like a pink toad. Please please let it be anyone but her._ Natalia thought, praying to Merlin her thoughts were wrong.

A scrawny white and tan owl flew into the hall, heading towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore took the note attached to his foot, read it and rose from his seat.

"Attention professors," he looked at Natalia and smiled "and apprentices. The train has arrived in Hogsmeade. The students will be here shortly. Minerva, be ready to meet the first years and lead them in, I'd say in about twenty minutes. The other students should be here shortly before that. Do you have the sorting hat?" he asked.

"Yes, Albus everything is prepared," Minerva replied calmly.

"Ahh, good," Dumbledore said with a smile.

And at that moment Natalia's worst nightmare became true. Dolores Umbridge walked up to the staff table, though none of the teachers made a move to make room for her. She walked over and took a seat right next to Minerva who looked as though a pile of hippogriff dung had just decided to grace her presence. The older students started to file in and sit at those respective house tables and Minerva had gotten up to lead the first years in.

Once Minerva returned with a group of petrified looking first years she sat the hat on a stool in the middle of the floor. The first years watched as the hat's brim opened widely and it began to sing.

 ****In times of old when I was new**

 **And Hogwarts barely started**

 **The founders of our noble school**

 **Thought never to be parted:**

 **United by a common goal,**

 **They had the selfsame yearning,**

 **To make the world's best magic school**

 **And pass along their learning.**

 **"Together we will build and teach!"**

 **The four good friends decided**

 **And never did they dream that they**

 **Might someday be divided,**

 **For were there such friends anywhere**

 **As Slytherin and Gryffindor?**

 **Unless it was the second pair**

 **Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?**

 **So how could it have gone so wrong?**

 **How could such friendships fail?**

 **Why I was there and so can tell**

 **The whole sad, sorry tale.**

 **Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those**

 **Whose ancestry is purest."**

 **Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose**

 **Intelligence is surest."**

 **Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those**

 **With brave deeds to their name,"**

 **Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,**

 **And treat them just the same."**

 **These differences caused little strife**

 **When first they came to light,**

 **For each of the four founders had**

 **A House in which they might**

 **Take only those they wanted, so,**

 **For instance, Slytherin**

 **Took only pure-blood wizards**

 **Of great cunning, just like him,**

 **And those of sharpest mind**

 **Were taught by Ravenclaw**

 **While the bravest and the boldest**

 **Went to daring Gryffindor.**

 **Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,**

 **And taught them all she knew,**

 **Thus the Houses and their founders**

 **Retained friendships firm and true.**

 **So Hogwarts worked in harmony**

 **For several happy years,**

 **But then discord crept among us**

 **Feeding on our faults and fears.**

 **The Houses that, like pillars four,**

 **Had once held up our school,**

 **Now turned upon each other and,**

 **Divided, sought to rule.**

 **And for a while, it seemed the school**

 **Must meet an early end,**

 **What with dueling and with fighting**

 **And the clash of friend on friend**

 **And at last, there came a morning**

 **When old Slytherin departed**

 **And though the fighting then died out**

 **He left us quite downhearted.**

 **And never since the founders four**

 **Were whittled down to three**

 **Have the Houses been united**

 **As they once were meant to be.**

 **And now the Sorting Hat is here**

 **And you all know the score:**

 **I sort you into Houses**

 **Because that is what I'm for,**

 **But this year I'll go further,**

 **Listen closely to my song:**

 **Though condemned I am to split you**

 **Still, I worry that it's wrong,**

 **Though I must fulfill my duty**

 **And must quarter every year**

 **Still, I wonder whether sorting**

 **May not bring the end I fear.**

 **Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**

 **The warning history shows,**

 **For our, Hogwarts is in danger**

 **From external, deadly foes**

 **And we must unite inside her**

 **Or we'll crumble from within**

 **I have told you, I have warned you...**

 **Let the Sorting now begin.****

Natalia looked at Severus questioningly, but he just shook his head. Natalia could see quite a few of the other students looking concerned. Hermione and Harry both looked worried. She could see Harry openly glaring at Umbridge as well. She could literally hear the gears of Hermione's mind turning from her seat at the staff table.

The sorting then began with the first student sorted into Gryffindor and when it got down to the last student a girl named Rose Zeller she was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff. Once she made her way to her house table, Dumbledore stood and said "Tuck in" and all the tables magically had food upon them. The staff table ate in silence but you could hear the students buzzing with curiosity. Finally, when everyone had had their fill, the plates vanished and Dumbledore stood once more.

He made his start of the year warnings to the first years and welcomed them to Hogwarts. He introduced Firenze and Umbridge. He was in the middle of welcoming Professor Grubbly-Plank back to take care of Care Of Magical creatures when he was interrupted by Umbridge with a "Hem, Hem."

Minerva looked livid but Dumbledore just gave up the podium. As the toad took the stand she started with introducing herself and some nonsense about the students smiling at her before going into her true speech about the Ministry.

 _**"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.'_

 _'Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation ...'_

 _.'... because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."**_

Umbridge gave a little bow and made her way back to the staff table. Most of the students had fallen asleep during her long-winded and boring speech but once again Hermione, Harry, the head boy and girl and all the prefects were all looking wildly confused. Natalia snuck a glance at Severus who mouthed "later" at her before he and the other heads of house took their students to their dormitories.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** Been kind of busy with the holidays coming and going and winter weather making everyone sick so I've been working more hours than usual, but hopefully everything will go back to the way it was with weekly updates! Cheers!

* * *

 **Dedicated:** This chapter is dedicated to Welsummer, Ritabrizio, Hiddencode, Whitneyg7, AND July8710.

Thanks for sticking with us guys! You're amazing! Keep up the love and reviews, please! If there are any questions, comments, concerns or guesses on what is happening please feel free to pm me or write it in the comments!

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Later that night after all the Heads of Houses took their first years to their dormitories and after rounds were made to make sure there were no stragglers, Natalia met Severus in his personal chambers. She felt a slight shiver overcome her as she stepped through the door and Severus noticed.

"I changed my wards to my rooms so that you may come through anytime you wished. I figured it would be more convenient this way if you ever had a question on potions or just needed time to get away from all the dunderheads," he said, never looking up from the book he was currently reading.

Natalia smiled a little at the endearing gesture but remained silent knowing that he wouldn't want any sappy thank yous. She went and sat across from him, pulling a book that she had started earlier that day on more advanced potions that she wanted to try out. They read together in companionable silence.

Suddenly, Severus grimaced and took a sharp intake of breath. He grabbed his arm and growled menacingly. "By the gods! He has terrible timing."

Natalia looked up concerned, but knowing what it was. " _HE's_ calling you? Now? Doesn't he know it is the first night of the students being here?"

Severus growled again. "That is probably exactly the reason he is calling me. To see who all was sorted into Slytherin. What new recruits he has to choose from. _Damn_ him!"

Severus got out of his armchair and started summoning his Death Eater robes and mask. He quickly put on his robes and glanced over at Natalia with a sadness in his eyes before quickly masking his features to look dull and uninterested. Natalia just looked worried.

"Do not fret. I will be back shortly, I am sure. I will send my patronus if there is any issue."

Without another word to her and only waiting long enough to see her nod, Severus charged out of his chambers and went to the closest apparition point. With a crack, he was gone. In a moment of breathlessness, Severus arrived at the agreed upon rendezvous spot of Malfoy Manor. Severus rolled his eyes at the two "guard dogs" that were posted at the gate, both of them having wands pulled and pointed at Severus.

"Should I let the Dark Lord know that you have pulled your wands on his most trusted follower? Or will you let me through before you make me late?" Severus asked with a menacing growl. The two men, obviously intimidated, immediately lowered their wands and opened the gate. Severus just rolled his eyes and walked through. As he entered the home, a crisp chill went over his body. The manor was freezing cold even though he could count at least two fires in the foyer alone.

As he went farther into the house going to the dining room, the chill grew more and more. He had a bad feeling growing in his gut. As soon as he opened the door to the dining area it became clear. Three dementors were floating around the room. They weren't attacking anyone, but just their very presence was enough to change the atmosphere of the room.

"Do not worry Severus. They will not attack you. They obey _me_ now. You are safe. As one of my most loyal, most trusted, you have nothing to worry about," came a cold, hissing voice.

Severus glanced over and met red eyes to his obsidian black. He nodded, making his mind blank. "Of course my Lord. I was just surprised. I thought they were all in Azkaban."

An evil hiss of a laugh escaped what was left of Voldemort's lips. "They have not been in Azkaban for some time Severus. They do my bidding when I tell them. The last thing they were commanded to do was release the rest of my followers. They didn't fail me. It is a wonder how useful animals are, don't you think?"

As Voldemort spoke, his followers entered the room. Avery, the Carrow siblings, Antonin Dolohov, Nott, Augustus Rockwood and Bellatrix Lestrange all walked in with smirks of victory upon their lips. Severus openly glared at Bellatrix, their animosity for one another well known among the inner circle. Bellatrix walked over to Severus and ran a dirty finger along his neck and down to his collar bone.

"Did you miss me Sevvy? Did you think that I wouldn't return and be by my master's side? Did you think that you could ever take my place? Fool." She cackled in mirth at her words but Severus didn't respond. His features were stony and almost looked bored as he turned back to Voldemort.

"A great victory for you, my Lord. I am glad my brothers and sisters are back home where they belong," Severus said calmly. Voldemort laughed, a raspy noise that didn't sound healthy.

"Ah, yes. I am sure you are. Now that we are all together again. Let us get down to business. Severus. The sorting has happened at Hogwarts tonight. What news?"

Severus almost shrugged. "Nothing of import my Lord. There was a high amount of Slytherins sorted this year, but nothing like the days of past. That Umbridge woman is teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Otherwise, there is nothing of consequence besides a long speech and sustenance."

Voldemort nodded listening to his words. After a moment of thought, he demanded, "Let me see." Severus immediately nodded and clearing his mind of all things besides the sorting and speeches, opened his mind to Voldemort.

He was not gentle. He never was. Voldemort tore through the memories quickly and pushed through to view them quicker. Severus almost growled at the violence of it but kept silent. Then suddenly, the image of a young woman popped up in his mind and in a moment of panic, Severus tried to hide it. He felt Voldemort rip out of his memories and laugh.

"Oh, Severus! My loyal servant. Who was that?"

Severus tried to play ignorant. "I know not whom you speak, my Lord. Describe the person to me and I will try to remember."

"Ah, Severus. Do not play coy. She was in your mind. She is quite beautiful. What is her name?"

"Oh. You must mean my apprentice. Natalia Rook. She was at the feast as she is nearly considered staff. She assists me in grading papers and I teach her what I know of Potions," he said nonchalantly.

"Your apprentice. And why have you not mentioned her before?"

Severus looked at the ground humbly. "My Lord. I thought not to bother you with her presence until I saw her skill. She is still a novice and of no use to you."

Voldemort glared at him. "I will say who is useful to me and who isn't, Severus! That is my decision. She may not be skilled in potions as you are but she could be skilled in other waysss."

The other death eaters laughed evilly at the innuendo. Severus felt the hair on his arms rise but otherwise showed no signs of emotion.

"You will bring her with you the next time I call you, Severus. We will see just how useful she is. Is that understood?"

Severus nodded and kneeled at his master's feet. "Of course, My Lord. As you wish."

Voldemort nodded, satisfied. "Very well. You may go. Your information was mediocre at best. Keep an eye on that Umbridge woman, though. She is not to teach the children at Hogwarts defense. I need them uneducated in that aspect. Understood?!"

Severus again nodded and rose. "Understood, my Lord. I will watch her and report back to you if there is any issue."

Without a word, Voldemort dismissed Severus and he quickly left. He apparated back to Hogwarts and reported the meeting to Dumbledore. The old man just nodded and dismissed his Potions master, saying he would handle it. With a low growl, Severus left and went back to his chambers. He found Natalia there still, curled up in his favorite armchair, a book laid open on her lap.

He smiled endearingly at her before walking over to her and shaking her softly. "Natalia. Wake up. I have returned."

Natalia slowly stirred and yawned ungracefully. When she realized that he was back she turned, alert almost immediately. "How did it go? What happened? Who was all there? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Her list of questions was silenced by a kiss. She melted under Severus' lips as they mashed against hers. She curled one arm around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, just as he pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"You talk too much woman. Let me relax a bit before you pull out the investigation." His voice sounded harsh, but the smile on his lips showed he was joking. She smiled sheepishly back at him and remained silent, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I am safe as you see. I am not harmed. All of the death eaters that were in Azkaban have escaped and were there, as well as three dementors. They are under Voldemort's control now. Now. There is one thing that happened that is more important than the rest, and you're not going to like it," he said carefully.

Natalia frowned. "What is it Sev? What could be worse than having the death eaters escape and dementors under Voldy's control?" She looked concerned.

Severus sighed. "He saw you in my mind. It was only when you were at the feast so he doesn't know of our… relationship. I told him that you were just my apprentice and a novice so you aren't much use to him. He seems to disagree. He wants you to come with me the next time I am summoned."

Natalia gasped in surprise. "Why? As you said I am a novice compared to you. Why would he want me?"

He shrugged. "The only reason I can think is that you are under my tutelage and as such you will learn quickly, just as you are. I think he may try to recruit you if he can. We will have to double your legilimency lessons if that is the case. I think we should start tomorrow."

She just nodded, taking in all the information that was given to her. She sighed and looked a little scared. "Will I have to take the mark?"

Severus growled at even the mention of that idea. "Not if I have anything to say about it. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

Natalia breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good. I still feel twinges of discomfort when you are called. I can only imagine what you feel." She frowned. "How are we going to do this Sev?"

He thought for a minute. "Very carefully. I already talked to Albus about it. I am sure he will want to talk to us both at some point, so just be prepared. This is a game of chess and we are the pawns. But even pawns can win a match, just remember that."

Natalia took Severus' hand in hers. "I am afraid Sev."

He pulled her into a hug. "I know. But I promise you. I will protect you as much as I can. As long as I am alive I will make sure you are safe."

Natalia hugged him back tightly, burrowing her face into his neck. Breathing him in calmed her. He smelled of sandalwood and peppermint and it put her at ease. When she pulled away she sighed again and gave him a tentative smile. "I trust you, Severus. I trust you with my life."

Severus frowned at her words but nodded and pulled her close again. They sat like that for a while until Natalia said she was tired and went to her chambers to sleep. After she left, Severus started planning.

/

In the following weeks, Severus was true to his word on doubling Natalia's occlumency and legilimency lessons. She was almost as good as he was now, and while she was always irate after the lessons, she was able to make false memories, block him out, and be able to feel when someone pressed against her mind. She noticed that Albus was the main culprit of that and while it bothered her, it gave her immense satisfaction that she was able to keep him out of her thoughts.

In addition to legilimency lessons, Severus was teaching Natalia more and more advanced potions. She was not nearly as efficient as Severus, but he was pleasantly surprised with her skills. She only nearly destroyed her cauldron once but with some quick wand work, Severus contained the problem. After a moment of frustration from Severus, Natalia burst into laughter and her mentor couldn't help but chuckle as well. He shook his head in disbelief. If anyone else had made a mistake like that, Severus would have thrown a fit to show them what a dungeon bat he could be. But with Natalia, it was not nearly as annoying as when the dunderheads screwed up.

He smiled endearingly at his apprentice and cleaned up the mess. She knew well enough to look sheepish.

"Sorry, Sev. I don't know what happened. I just looked away for a second."

Severus fought another smile and shook his head in mock disappointment. "You will do better next time Natalia. As the apprentice of one of the most well known Potions Masters, you have my reputation that you have to prove. If you fail then that shows that I am an insufficient tutor."

Natalia looked downcast and nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry. I'll do better next time."

Severus looked at his downtrodden apprentice and slowly went to caress her face. With his thumb and pointer finger, he gently lifted her chin so she was looking back at him. She had her eyes closed and Severus sighed.

"Natalia. Look at me. Look. At. Me." His voice was low, nearly a whisper. He stayed silent until she opened her eyes and he looked into her eyes. Her warm, shining brown eyes bore into his with a look of self-consciousness that Severus felt he had a responsibility to fix. He bent down slightly and lightly placed his lips on hers. In a moment of hesitation from her, Severus pulled back and looked at her.

"I said that in jest, Nat. I know you will make me proud because you already have. You are an exceptional student and a good woman. I am glad that you are in my life," he said genuinely. He looked back to her eyes and saw her hesitation disappear from her eyes and be replaced by something else entirely. He recognized this look from somewhere but couldn't place it.

Suddenly her lips were upon his again and her arms were snaking around his neck, bringing him closer. She turned her head so that their noses would not collide as she pressed closer to him. The movement pushed Severus back against his desk and he turned so that Natalia was the one against his furniture. He returned her kisses with fervor, his long fingers sliding up into her silky hair and curling, bringing her face even closer than it already was.

Natalia moaned softly into his mouth giving him the opportunity to test the waters. He slipped his tongue over her bottom lip and groaned at the taste of her. Sweet, like honeydew melon. Severus wanted to taste more of her so, sliding his hand down to her hip he pulled her closer. She started to grind her hips against his and suddenly he remembered what that look was from earlier. The heat in her eyes was just like the look from the dream.

He pulled back momentarily, separating their lips brought out a cry of protest from Natalia that made Severus smirk.

"Natalia… I need you to know something," Severus started off hesitantly.

She looked up at him with hooded, lust filled eyes. "What is it Sev?" she asked, almost impatiently. He smirked again before scowling. He hated this.

"I am not the man for you Natalia. My heart is not open. I told you of Lily, how she was my first love. I have not loved another since. I have been with women, but I have never loved. I am trying to be honest with you."

Natalia looked up at him, his height still towering over her, and she smiled. "Sev. I respect you. I admire you. I am attracted to you. I am not trying to ensnare you and make you fall in love with me. Your voice gives me goosebumps. Your lips drive me crazy, and your kisses? Your kisses always make me want more. I am not looking for anything. I just want you. I want more of you. Is that alright for now?"

Severus looked surprised. He was taken back by her blunt words and the fact that she wanted more of him. He had the understanding that she was attracted to him, why? He would never comprehend, but that she wanted more than secret kisses or sly hand holding was peculiar to him. It was something it looked like he would have to get used to. In answer to her question, Severus bent down and captured her lips with his in a passionate display. His left hand went up to her hair, bringing her head closer. His right hand holding onto her hip as he pushed her back onto the desk. She jumped a little so she was sitting and opened her legs, wrapping them around Severus' hips pulling him closer.

As she tugged him to her, Severus growled in pleasure. He felt the heat from her center radiate through the thin clothing that separated them. He pushed against her and Natalia moaned at the pressure of his erection against her. She moved her hips from side to side causing friction and making Severus gasp. He grasped her hair, pulling gently and making her cry out in surprise but then moan at the sensation. The slight pain was overcome by the erotic pleasure of it all.

Severus bit her bottom lip as he kissed her, sucking gently and drawing out little mewls of pleasure from Natalia. She slid her hands under his robes and began to unbutton his vest, popping each button off with every kiss. As she was working on the buttons, Severus was pushing Natalia's robes off of her shoulders revealing a plain white t-shirt. Natalia had successfully removed the buttons from their holdings and was pushing it off of Severus' shoulders when she winced and pulled away.

Severus noticed this and looked at her questioningly. "Natalia? Are you alright? What is wrong?" As he was worried about her he finally understood. His dark mark was burning and she felt it. He frowned. "Bullocks!" he exclaimed. He quickly shrugged his vest back on and redid the buttons. He summoned his Death Eater robes and then swore again, looking at Natalia.

Her appearance was one to make him proud but was not one to impress the Dark Lord. "Natalia. You must come with me. He has commanded it and honestly, I am surprised he has waited this long. We must not keep him waiting."

Natalia just nodded and righted her robes. She threw her hair into a ponytail, straightening it out as much as possible. Then with a worried glance at Severus, she nodded. "Alright. I am ready."

Severus didn't look convinced. "You look like you are going to your death. You must listen to me closely Nat. You must balance fear with 'respect'. You mustn't let him into your mind or show him anything of the Order. I will tell him that you are only my apprentice but that Dumbledore wants you in the Order. This way you will be his second little spy. Hopefully, we can prevent you from getting the Dark Mark. That is a fate I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, let alone a woman I respect," Severus explained gently.

"Do you understand what I am saying, Nat?" He asked, getting worried that she looked almost emotionless.

"Yes, Severus. I understand. Be afraid, but not too afraid. Be respectful, but don't kiss ass too much. I will not let you or the Order down. Let's get this over with," she said in a deadpan voice.

Severus was still not content with how she was talking, but he was completely blocked out of her mind, so it must just be her way of defense. He frowned and led the way, offering his arm to her when they got outside the school grounds so he could apparate to the Dark Lord. Two sentry death eaters were waiting for them at the gates of Malfoy Manor. They escorted Severus and Natalia in separately. One of them, a burly smelly man, took Natalia by the arm and growled when she tried to pull away. She looked worriedly at Severus and he just nodded.

 _'Let them take you, Nat. You have to seem as if you are willing to be here.'_ Natalia's eyes widened in surprise as she heard Severus' voice clearly in her head. _'It seems that when you are blocking out others I am still able to connect with you. It is strange since I couldn't enter your mind earlier. You must have been actively trying to keep me out as a test?'_ He silently asked her. She just gave a curt nod of her head and let them man harshly guide her inside.

They were taken to an empty room that was empty of all furniture and any decor. The walls were cold and dark and the ceiling was high. It was almost as if there was no end to how high the room went. Natalia took it all in quickly, her eyes flitting around the room, looking for any escape routes. She was disappointed as she saw other death eaters enter the room, covering the exits. She sighed and turned to find Severus. Time to act.

"Where is the Dark Lord, Severus? I am anxious to meet him. You have told me so many intriguing things," she asked loud enough for all to hear.

Before he was able to answer, Natalia heard a high, cold voice call out. "I am here, Ms. Rook. Fear not. I summoned Severus for the sole purpose of meeting you. I am quite interested in his little… apprentice. I am told that you are of no use to me, but I wanted to see for myself."

Suddenly Natalia felt a violent nudge in her mind, but she left her barriers down, allowing him to intrude in her memories, but only those she wanted him to see. She guided him through the 'halls' of her memories, showing him how Poppy was paying for the apprenticeship. How Severus was a firm but reasonable teacher. She even showed him false memories of Severus 'wooing' her over to the dark side, telling her of the Dark Lord's plans to break the barrier that is the secret of the Wizarding World to the muggles. How muggles were inferior and witches and wizards were meant to rule them and shouldn't hide. She showed Voldemort how interested she was in helping his cause. How enamored she was with the prospect of 'freedom' from the chains that was secrecy.

Voldemort left her mind hastily, and Natalia gasped in surprise. She didn't speak however until Voldemort made his assessment. This was the moment of truth. The moment where she would know if her Occlumency skills were good enough to fool the Dark Lord.

"I am impressed, Severus. She seems quite interested in joining our cause. I saw, however, that Dumbledore has also come to her, trying to recruit her into the Order. How will we handle that?" Voldemort asked in his cold, slithering voice.

"My Lord. If I may make a suggestion?" Severus asked humbly. Voldemort nodded his acquiescence, so he continued. "I would suggest that you let Natalia become a part of the Order. She is able to talk to all the members without prejudice, without worry of suspicion. She will be able to spy for you in ways that I can not. As you surely saw, I have been telling her of your plans and she was jumping at the chance to help your cause. She will be a worthy asset that Dumbledore will not see."

Voldemort didn't answer immediately. He just looked at Natalia appraisingly for a moment and she tried with all her might to not squirm under his gaze. The surrounding death eaters were chortling at her discomfort but she wouldn't let them get to her. She stood proudly with a humble smile on her lips and a dreamy look on her face. Severus was proud. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Voldemort spoke.

"If I were to allow this, how am I to know that she will not turn tail and run to Dumbledore, telling him of all my plans? Why would I risk everything I have worked for, over a girl wanting to play spy, when I have a spy already?" he asked.

Severus was prepared for this. "My Lord, I understand your… wariness. However, I will train the girl in Occlumency. Just as I block my mind to the dunderhead, so shall she. She will fool him even if he suspects something off-putting. But why would he suspect the girl? She looks innocent enough and she is already in close with many of the Order, friends with some of them even. They do not worry about her being around their children since she is not marked. They will trust her like they can not trust me. However, I doubt she would be trusted enough for the deep circles, the deeply inlaid plans as I am. We can cover more ground as a team than just me," Severus finished.

Voldemort rubbed a spiny pointer finger against his chin in thought. After a moment he nodded. "I think that would be sufficient to prove her loyalty. If Dumbledore gets even a sniff of treachery from her, he will kill her for his 'Greater Good', and if she fails me, I will kill her. Simple as that."

Natalia sniffed in surprise but otherwise kept quiet. Voldemort looked at her and sneered, clearly enjoying her discomfort. "But that shouldn't be an issue now, should it Ms. Rook?"

Natalia stood up straighter, if that was even possible, and she gave Voldemort a dreamy smile. "Of course not, My Lord. I would be honored to serve you. For _your_ greater good is the priority," she recited with a silky voice. Severus was highly amused by her act, even if his face was stoic.

Voldemort laughed at her response, a cold, hard laugh that echoed off the stone walls of the room. Bellatrix scoffed and glared daggers into the side of Natalia's head that she was looking at. Natalia turned to look back at Bellatrix and winked at her, which just make the evil witch's blood boil.

"I do not trust her, My Lord. She is like the rat, spineless and fickle. Let us kill her now and be done with her. She isn't even pureblood! She is not worthy to be in your presence!" she hissed. Voldemort glided over to his most devoted servant and pet her tangled locks of black hair.

"Ah, Bellatrix. You always did look out for me. And while I appreciate the gesture, I do not appreciate you demeaning a fellow sister. _Crucio!"_

Voldemort pointed his gnarled wand at his servant and she screamed in agony and writhed on the floor. He held the spell for at least two minutes and Natalia was shaking in fear, and pouting in pity. 'No one deserves this,' she thought to herself, but she stayed silent. When Voldemort finally released the spell, Bellatrix was twitching on the cold marble floor and she had smeared a wetness all around her. Once she stopped screaming Voldemort waved his hand, and a man ran up to her, helping her up. He had a grimace on his face. Once she was standing, Bellatrix harshly tugged her arm away from the man.

"Release me, Rodolphus! You worthless excuse for a husband. Release me!" she shrieked. The man did as he was commanded, with a disgusted sneer at his wife. He released her and backed away, never turning his back on her. She turned to Natalia and bloodlust was in her heavily lidded eyes. She rushed towards the young girl, her wand raised. " _Expulso_!" she screamed.

Natalia quickly brandished her wand and threw up a ' _Protego_ ' before clearly commanding her magic. " _Anteoculatia!_ " The spell hit Bellatrix in the chest and she immediately sprouted antlers from the top of her head. Her curled black hair became even more tangled in the antlers and the onlookers all chuckled at her. Bellatrix made the mistake of looking at her Dark Lord and saw the look of utter disappointment upon his features.

"You started this Bella. Finish it, and do not disappoint me," he drawled out menacingly. Bellatrix's features steeled and she turned back to Natalia who was waiting patiently for the next strike. This seemed to infuriate Bellatrix even more and a fire was lit in her eyes. She went to push her hair from her face but it was caught in the antlers. Natalia failed to stifle her giggles.

"Oh, let me help you out with that," Natalia said with a smirk before yelling, " _Calvario!_ " She pointed her wand at Bellatrix's head and her hair seemed to have shot back inside of her head, leaving a shiny dome with antlers sticking out. Natalia could hear the chortles from the others and she couldn't help but smirk. She turned to look at Severus and he too seemed to be enjoying the show. However, he nodded his head to her, as if to suggest she hurry the duel. She nodded to him and looked back to Bellatrix just as the previously black-haired witch pointed her wand and screamed.

" _CUCIO!_ " A beam of orange light hit Natalia right in the chest and she screamed, at first. She bit her tongue and tasted blood in her mouth. She growled in defiance and gritted her teeth to silence her screams until the curse was lifted. She laid still on the cold ground, resting. Her eyes closed she was breathing slowly to calm herself. When she didn't move immediately she heard Severus mumble out, "My Lord…"

"Silence, Severus. Let us see if your witch is worthy of my time." Natalia almost laughed at his words. Oh, she would show him how worthy she was.

Bellatrix went closer to Natalia's seemingly still body and she bent over to see if Natalia was breathing. It was then that Natalia took her opportunity. She opened her eyes and smirked at the look of surprise on Bellatrix's face.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " She dark witch froze in place and then Natalia added, " _Alarte Ascendare!_ " Bellatrix ascended into the air with a scream. Natalia held her up there for mere moments before casting a ' _finite_ ' and dropping her opponent many feet straight down. She heard Bellatrix huff in surprise and heard a clear snap, then a scream.

" _Accio_ Bellatrix's wand," Natalia commanded as she stood. The walnut wand flew into Natalia's hand and she turned with a victorious smile on her lips. She turned to look at Severus whose features were still stoic but she felt the familiar reassuring touch of his mind on hers and she relaxed before turning to Voldemort. She kneeled in front of him.

"Rise, Ms. Rook. You have proven yourself worthy of being a sister. Bellatrix is obviously only jealous of your strength. I could feel your power even when you first arrived, but you have proven that your power is put to good use. Tell me, Ms. Rook. What do you think of your new brothers and sisters?" Voldemort asked in his slithering voice.

Natalia stood and looked up at Voldemort reverently. "My Lord. I am honored to join the family. While I do not think I will be able to trust my sister Bellatrix, I do believe she will know her place now and will not attack a better witch than she," Natalia explained.

Voldemort laughed. "Ah, yes. You will do well here. Rise sister. You have much work to do, but tonight, we celebrate. Come kiss my ring and I shall allow Severus' ideas to come to fruition. You shall not take the mark until the Order falls. You will become close to all of the members of Dumbledore's foolish Order, you will learn of the plans that Severus is not able to be privy to. You will report to me whenever Severus does. Is this understood Sister Rook?"

Natalia nodded. "Yes, My Lord. Thank you, My Lord. I will not disappoint you." She bent low to kiss Voldemort's ring. A smooth black stone in the middle of a silver setting. She shivered in revulsion at the jewelry and at being so close to the evil man but kissed the stone of his ring anyway. Voldemort laughed at her actions thinking her revulsion was reverence at being in such close proximity to him.

"Very good. Severus, take the witch and leave. You both are dismissed."

"Of course, My Lord." Without another word, Severus took Natalia's arm and nearly dragged her out of the room and house respectively. He looked over to her and noticed a strange look in her eye. Once they were at the apparation point, he immediately took her, and with a 'pop' disapperated.

The apparition point that was nearest Hogwarts was close by Hogsmeade. Severus could nearly see the Shrieking Shack that was the source of his near demise many years ago. Severus shook his head to get rid of that particular memory and released Natalia before he appraised her.

"You did quite well Nat. I am proud of you. You stood your ground with the Dark Lord and you defeated Bellatrix. Are you alright, though? That Crucio was pretty long. Are you in pain?"

Natalia still had that dreamy look in her eyes and when Severus looked at her she sighed happily. "I'm fine Sev. I just… feel fine." The look in her eyes changed from dreamy to hooded and she stepped closer to Severus. "I feel better than fine. So good in fact that I want to celebrate."

She took Severus' hand and tugged him toward the Shrieking Shack. Severus tried to stop her but she was unusually motivated to go.

"Natalia. Please. Let us go back to the school. We have to report to Dumbledore."

She just laughed. "Dumbledore can wait. We won't be gone long. Come on Sev." Severus begrudgingly followed her, wary of the place they were headed. Once they were inside, Natalia closed the door that was half off its hinges and turned to look at Severus.

"Severus… I need to do something and I don't want you to freak out… Alright?" Severus quirked an eyebrow in question but nodded silently. Natalia took that as acquiescence and put her hands on his chest. She worked on the buttons, taking them slowly, looking at Severus hesitantly as she did so. When he didn't stop her, she got bolder. She slid her hands under his death eater robes and slid them over his shoulders and down his arms. She felt Severus' breath hitch and it only spurred her on more. She stood on her tiptoes and lightly placed a kiss on his neck. She heard a soft groan from Severus and she giggled.

"We were interrupted earlier. I would like to finish what we started… if that is alright with you…" Natalia trailed off with a smirk on her lips. She heard Severus growl and his hands pulled her closer to him.

"I don't have a problem with that at all. Come here." Severus dipped his head and captured Natalia's lips with his. He gently nipped at her lips and she opened her mouth willingly, flicking her tongue out to taste him. She moaned softly as she drank him in. His taste. His smell. She wanted more. She worked on removing more of his clothes as he did the same, never parting their lips from each other.

Breathing heavily, Natalia broke the kiss and turned away from Severus. Pointing her wand at the dilapidated bed in the corner of the room they were in, she transfigured it to be larger and sturdy. She went to go sit down at the corner of the bed and smiled up at Severus.

"Make love to me Severus."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Hey there lovelies, we apologize for the delay in chapter updates. Life has gotten the better of us. However, we are still very much dedicated to finishing this fic for you. Please bare with us as we continue to update around our conflicting schedules. Please note that no one is harder than ourselves on us about our updating. We both feel horrible for having our fic come to a standstill at points. But alas our lives are busy. I (beautifldisastar) am a full-time mom to two children ages three and five and the mastermind behind this story works a lot. So again please bare with us. We will continue to update as we can.

We appreciate your continued support and understanding. As always reviews and follows are appreciated. Til next chapter. -BeautiflDisastar.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

"Make love to me Severus," Natalia said, her voice dropping to a low sultry tone. She was sitting on the dilapidated bed of the shack, offering herself to him and he turned her away like a bloody fool. He had panicked when he realized she was tugging at his robes, not his regular robes no, the robes he despised. The robes he only wore when HE called. He refused to allow those robes to be associated with any sort of pleasure, especially not pleasure with Natalia.

To be honest, he wouldn't be surprised if the Dark Lord had some sort of curse on the clothing making pleasure unrelated to madness inconceivably painful for the wearer, even after removed. Unfortunately, Severus had the grace of an elephant when wanting to show his emotions or explain difficult things, so he pushed her hands away. A little more roughly than intended, he decided, and then he stammered at her like an idiot before seeing the confusion on her face and fleeing to Hogwarts and his private shower, leaving her confused and alone back at the shack.

Now that he was away from her in the hot water, he was mentally smacking himself. Not only had he left her alone, she probably thought he didn't want her now. "Stupid stupid stupid." He muttered to himself. "I am a bloody dunderhead!" Natalia had walked out of her first ever meeting with Voldemort unscathed, won her battle with Bellatrix and he'd ran away from her as if she were some sort of infectious disease. He was a bloody fool. His body was reminding him of that as well in the scalding water.

His erection was standing at attention. If he didn't know any better he would have said it was glaring at him with displeasure. It was just going to have to suffer along with the rest of him because he wasn't going to touch it other than to wash up. He was going to let his discomfort serve as a reminder of his stupidity and cowardice the next time a willing witch was offering herself to him. If there was a next time. Severus severely hoped he hadn't completely ruined his chances with the hypnotic witch he'd come to care for.

Natalia had sat on the edge of the bed for only a moment confused before following after Severus back to Hogwarts as well. She just didn't go where Severus thought she would. She did not return to her room... Instead she returned to his. She was mentally giggling after hearing Severus call himself names in the shower for the third time. She remained silent, so he didn't know she was there. She was a little upset that he ran away, of course, but she was a stubborn person. One who was sick of him making excuses and running away from his fears. This time she was going after what she wanted whether he tried to make his excuses or not, and at the moment she was a very horny witch who wanted nothing more than Severus to make love to her.

To say Severus was shocked when he returned to his room was putting it mildly. He had not expected to see Natalia sitting on his bed waiting for him. He struggled to suppress a groan, as he was only wearing a towel covering his nether regions. Natalia didn't even give him a chance to speak before crossing the room to where he was standing and yanking his towel from his hips before dropping to her knees in front of him.

"I told you I needed to do something, Severus and I'm not leaving this room before doing it," she told him before encasing his manhood with her mouth. Severus was as stiff as a board, his eyes wide with shock, though she could see the lust swirling in his eyes. She was just going to have to relax him she thought as she swirled her tongue around his lengthening erection.

Natalia really hoped Witch Weekly hadn't misprinted when it had reported that men like this sort of thing. From the exterior, she was showing confidence but mentally she was a bundle of doubts. Natalia chided herself. She wasn't going to get what she wanted being scared. She had taken the first step by taking him by surprise, a very Gryffindor move, and hopefully, he'd respond in a positive way.

Severus wasn't sure what to do. She had literally just yanked his towel off and shoved his cock into her mouth. _'I'll be damned if I let this opportunity slip by again,'_ he thought as her tongue swirled around his hardened lovestick making him gasp in pleasure. His hand automatically found the back of her bobbing head and his fingers grasped her hair, pulling out the elastic band from her ponytail, he let his fingers intertwine into her hair again. His grunts were becoming harder to repress as her tongue swirled masterfully around the head of his member. The hot suction of her mouth and her ever quickening head bobbing made his grip tighten on her hair.

She grunted at the slight pain of the hair pulling but continued with her ministrations. She looked at him imploringly, her big, brown, gold speckled eyes locked with his. He was never going to forget this image as long as he lived. Her bright eyes locked on his. Her mouth stuffed with his cock. He almost came at the image of it, but he wasn't a teenage boy anymore. He gently pushed her head farther down his manhood, slowly making sure she wasn't going to choke until she reached the hilt of his throbbing dick while her free hand was fondling the weight of his balls. Severus was audibly grunting now as he felt the familiar tingling of his release closing in.

"Nat, if you don't intend to have a mouthful of cum, I suggest you stop now," he managed to gasp out. She only looked at him and sucked harder and faster until he couldn't stop his impending orgasm from shooting into her mouth. He had his hand on the back of her head, gently rutting into her mouth as spurt after spurt of his seed shot into her mouth. She smiled at him as she swallowed her mouthful of cum. Just seeing that made his dick throb and ready for more.

He grabbed her up with a growl and carried her, vanishing her clothes as he dropped her onto his king-sized poster bed that he was determined to make her later associate with many nights of pleasure.

Normally, he wouldn't so much as look at a witch's mouth after swallowing his load, but with Natalia it seemed extremely erotic. He swooped down over her, putting his weight on his elbows on either sides of her head and kissed her senseless. Natalia's hips were wiggling as she returned the kisses with fervor and she let out a low moan. He made a trail of hot love bites down her neck to her collarbone and down to her left breast where he expertly enclosed his mouth around a hardened nipple, while bringing up his free hand to roll the other one between his fingers.

Natalia gasped at the sudden heat encasing her nipple. She hadn't known things would be like this. Her center felt like an electric current, sending shockwaves down to her already soaked muff. She felt Severus' other hand trail feather light touches down to her opening as he plunged a finger experimentally into her. She bucked her hips up in response, trying to find a release to the pressure she was feeling build up in her gut. Severus chuckled at her antics.

"So willing and ready," he murmured huskily against her breasts. The vibration of his voice seemed to travel it's way to her core.

"Severus, please!" she whined, not quite sure exactly what she was asking for. He seemed to understand as he plunged another finger into her and began moving them faster, bringing his other hand down to rub her clit in lazy circles with his softly calloused fingers. She moaned out as the pleasure knotted in her stomach grew with more ferocity. The pressure inside her seemed to be building and she didn't know what was happening when all of a sudden she screamed out as it snapped and her body convulsed with the intensity of it.

Severus removed his hands and watched her eyes uncloud as she came down off her first orgasm. He leaned into her lips, kissing her deeply. He moved himself between her quivering legs positioning his head at her opening, looking at her one last time for assurance that this was what she wanted.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice straining. Natalia looked at him adoringly and nodded once before he gently pushed his head past her lips. Slowly inching his highly responsive and hardened manhood into her, he groaned against the heat and the tightness of her. He stopped against her barrier, slightly surprised.

"Hold onto me Nat, this might hurt for a minute," he told her softly. Her face scrunched up in anticipation and her hands gripped his forearms. He leaned down and kissed her gently, trying to take her mind off of the oncoming pain. When she relaxed enough that she wasn't clenching his cock in a death grip, he plunged the rest of his shaft into her, groaning.

He felt himself tear through her womanly barrier and immediately slowed to a stop, waiting for her to relax again as he saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Shh, it's over now, love," he comforted. Slowly he began moving again, thrusting faster when her body instinctively met his thrusts.

Natalia felt Severus rip through her maidenhood and the sting of it put tears in her eyes. He had stopped for a moment, letting her get used to him and the pain to ebb away. Now that he was moving again, she could feel the pressure slowly building up for a second time as Severus hit a certain spot inside her that made the inside of her eyelids light up. Moaning loudly as he continued his rhythmic motions, she couldn't help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world. She noticed that whenever she moaned Severus' thrust would speed up and increase in hardness.

The more Severus let his moans pass his lips, he noticed the more Natalia's hips would buck, so he stopped trying to repress them and let her hear his approval. He knew she was close, she was tightening around him like a vice, so he slammed into her faster and she screamed out his name, clenching and unclenching around him. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her hair was spread around her like a halo, her breasts arched up towards him, her nipples hardened to peaks in the cool air, her mouth was open in an 'O' formation and her chocolate brown eyes were clouded in pleasure. When he looked down he was mesmerized by the way his cock slid in and out of her with ease. Feeling his own release about to explode he thrusted into her a few more time before his manhood tensed and his hot load burst inside her.

Severus grunted something unintelligible as he came. He had never orgasmed that intensely before. He could still feel her fluttering against him and he continued twitching inside her, still releasing his seed into her. Wave after wave, he didn't think it possible that he had that much to give. He barely managed not to collapse on top of her as he slipped his now limp manhood out of her. He pulled her to him and after a few cleansing charms they both passed out into a happy slumber. Unnoticed by either of them was the band that magically appeared around both of their right forearms.

Severus was awoken by a panicked Natalia shaking him none to gently.

"Severus! Severus! Wake up!" Natalia said urgently.

Severus shot out of his bed, wand at the ready, looking around for an intruder or whatever had made Natalia so panicked before realising there wasn't anything around. Taking deep breaths to slow his racing heart, he turned to her.

"Woman, you nearly gave me a heart attack. What is wrong?" Severus demanded. Natalia mutely held out her right arm. He could vaguely see something in the dark.

"Lumos!" he muttered. Seeing the fresh brand of an infinity sign that was blended half purple and half black with a purple heart intertwining with the infinity sign, while a second less visible, barely there greyish heart was intertwined with the other two images, he sighed a breath of relief. For a moment he had thought The Dark Lord has managed to wordlessly brand her. This however, while less concerning, was a bit more confusing. He turned the brand more towards him so he could see the details more. He noticed the purple was just a purple tinge a little bit above a grey, and the black was more a faded grey. Natalia softly gasped.

"Severus, your arm too," she pointed out to him. He gently dropped her arm, looking at his own. His brand was slightly different. He could clearly see the dual colored infinity sign but the two intertwining top and bottom hearts weren't there. He rotated his arm some and caught the very faint outlines but if you weren't looking closely you couldn't make them out. He went to open his mouth to say something but three regal owls swooped in dropping two letters to him and a letter to Natalia on his bed. Hooting loudly, they left as quickly as they came.

Severus ripped into the one sealed by the ministry and his stomach dropped as he read it.

 _Mister Severus Snape,_

 _We at the ministry congratulate you on finding your soulmate. We have to legally inform you that as of 12:45am, when you consummated your bond with one Natalia Snape nee Rook, you invoked a soul bond marriage. As such, I must inform you that any previous marriage contracts or anything of the such have been nulled and void. Wishing you and your wife the best and a merry life together._

 _Madam A. Bones._

Severus sat there in shock. Marriage bond. Married. Him. Marriage. He couldn't even comprehend this. He managed to peer over at Natalia and watched her face drop in shock.

Natalia had opened her ministry letter and was in the process of reading as shock trembled through her system.

 _Dear Mistress Natalia Snape Nee Rook,_

 _As you are of muggleborn decent it is my duty as head of my office to inform you that as of 12:45am while you were consummating with one Severus Snape that a soul bond marriage was activated. As such, your magic has chosen for you a husband that it finds strong, reliable and a perfect match. Any contracts or relationships other than with one Severus Snape should be seen as null and void. Congratulations on your marriage and your new husband._

 _Mister Augustus Rookwood._

 _PS. I have left a lust spell on both yours and Severus' letter for you and your husband to enjoy and sort through any awkwardness._

Natalia had about five seconds to grasp what was going on before her head started to cloud and she looked up to see her looming 'husband' glaring at her with lust filled eyes before he crossed over to her yanking her over his shoulders and dropping her none too gently onto the bed. "You're wearing too many items," he growled lowly at her before ripping the offending blanket off of her shoulders, leaving her shivering with anticipation.

Severus wasn't gentle in his lust filled quest for release but he didn't hurt her or force her to do anything she didn't want herself. His coal black eyes raked up and down her now naked body more intensely than she'd ever seen him look. She felt like she was baring her soul to those eyes. Suddenly he leaned down and and captured her lips in a tantalizingly brutal kiss. There was no give as he poured his lust into this kiss. There was only release in both of their minds as she pushed back, gripping his shoulders and twirling her tongue against his in a battle of dominance. She pulled away admiring his body in an almost reverent state as he latched onto her nipple with his teeth. She hissed against the pain that slowly morphed into pleasure as he ebbed the pain away with his tongue.

Severus reached between them and plunged two of his fingers into her anticipating quim. She was already soaking just waiting for his snake to slither into her but, not yet he decided as her mercilessly plunged his fingers in and out of her opening, bringing her so close but not enough. He looked into her eyes and almost got lost.

"Watch me fuck your pink pussy with my fingers. See how wet you are. Watch what happens when I bring you pleasure Natalia," he demanded. He only stopped glaring once he was satisfied she was watching him slide his fingers past her perfect lips, coating himself in her essence and into her core as she begged him on.

"Severus, please," she moaned out. Not being able to take his prick twitching anymore he slammed into her molten lava center and started up a brutal pace knowing neither would last long under this lust induced coupling. Faster and harder than he'd ever done before, he thrusted into Natalia. Severus was spurred on by the moans coming from her delectable mouth almost with a reckless abandon. He felt the twinges of her fluttering walls and slammed himself into the bundle of nerves he knew he could hit and she screamed out against him as she came hard, her nails raking against the muscles of his back while hers arched up, her mouth in that angelic 'O' formation yet again as she soundlessly screamed his name before her voice sounded.

"SEVERUS!" With her hips bucking he put his hands on her thighs, gripping them tightly and slammed into her a few last times before his rock hard penis enlarged and exploded, spurting his seed inside her, coating her vagina walls.

As they laid there panting and out of breath for the next few minutes after their lust induced coupling, Severus noticed how they had both assumed the cuddle position. Natalia was laying on top of him, her head cradled on his chest and his arms wrapped almost possessively around her. For the first time in his life Severus Snape was completely content.

Waking up the next morning Severus felt hot and heavy. He went to sit up and found the source of his heaviness; a very naked Natalia was still sleeping on his chest. He carefully untangled from her so he didn't wake her and got out of bed. Last night events came rushing back to him and he groaned. He was going to kill Rookwood for his little stunt. Just because he was the Dark Lord's lackey didn't give him the right. He groaned again. If Rookwood knew about his magical marriage then so did Voldemort. He sighed. He'd have to go straight there and inform the Dark Lord of this new predicament. He noticed the other letter he hadn't got around to last night before he and Natalia attacked one another.

"Figures it is from Dumbledore," he muttered, recognizing the handwriting. He scanned the note and summoned some clothes for himself and Natalia.

 _Severus,_

 _Meet me in the morning as we have much to discuss. Bring Mistress Snape along with you._

 _Albus_

He groaned and gently shook Natalia awake.

"Get dressed. We have to meet with Albus and then again with The Dark Lord," he grumbled, throwing her clothes into the bed. He watched as she jumped into action and dressed. After using the loo she came out looking sleepy still. "Ready when you are Sev," she called to him. They walked through the halls in an awkward silence neither one of them willing to bring up their sudden marriage or the lust spelled letters. Severus noticed she kept peeking at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Coming up to the gargoyle statue Severus muttered the password "Acid Pops," and the gargoyle leapt to life allowing them to pass.

As Severus was getting ready to knock, the headmaster's door swung open.

"Severus, my boy!" Dumbledore called cheerily. He noticed Natalia. "Ahh, and Mistress Snape as well," he said happily as if he wasn't expecting her as well. Natalia frowned.

"Natalia, please, headmaster," she invited him to call her.

"Of course, Natalia," Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"First, may I start off offering my congratulations on your marriage. I'm very happy with this news," he said happily, oblivious to the frown Natalia was giving him and pointedly ignoring Severus's hard glare. "Now, down to business," he continued, becoming a tad more serious. "You had a summons from Voldemort last night. He summoned both you and Natalia. Why? What interest does he have in her?" he asked.

It was Severus who answered him. "I believe that is my fault. I made a mental slip and he saw her presence and inquired about her. I told him she was only my apprentice and of no use to him, yet he wanted to meet her himself. I had no choice but to take her with me," he said sourly. "As for what he wants with her, I honestly don't know. He wants her to join as a Death Eater, but I persuaded him to leave her unmarked to act as a spy for him to infiltrate the Order. As I told him she would be able to gain their trust whereas I would fail. The Order, especially Molly and the mutt trust her around their spawns. He agreed on the understanding that she would be killed should she be found out a traitor by either side," Severus summarized for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore frowned. "Alas, I don't see another option now that he's decreed it without putting both of you in even more danger," he said, turning to Natalia. "You are okay with this my dear?" he asked.

"I am willing to do what I can to protect the greater good," she said solemnly. Dumbledore nodded.

"So, be it," Dumbledore finalized.

Suddenly his expression grew mischievous again. "So, Severus. Natalia. I hear you've had quite the interesting night," he said emphasizing interesting. Natalia got what he implied and turned a bright red. While Severus mutely glared at him.

"Oh, come now Severus it's not everyday that you of all people get magically bonded," Dumbledore said chuckling.

Severus sighed clearly exasperated. "Come, Natalia we have another meeting to attend." Severus commanded, sending another glare Dumbledore's way.

"We will talk more about this later Severus. Be safe," they heard Dumbledore call after them. As the door swung shut they could hear Dumbledore laughing. Severus pulled Natalia towards the Great Hall and out the door heading towards the spot where they could apparate. He grabbed her hand and with a loud crack they were gone. Landing just outside Malfoy Manor Severus turned to Natalia.

"Keep your occlumency walls up. Do not speak unless spoken to. I will do most of the talking. Keep on your guard. You embarrassed Bellatrix yesterday and she's not likely to forget or forgive," he reminded her. Natalia nodded but didn't respond.

Walking swiftly through the gates and up to the doors, he pushed them open grandly. A tiny house elf appeared.

"Masters weren't expecting you. Mipsy will announce you. Stay here," the tiny house elf squeaked.

"That is acceptable," Severus responded as the house elf disappeared. Moments later Lucius appeared.

"Severus, I wasn't expecting you. For what do I owe this honor, and Miss Rook as well," he drawled.

"I'm not here to see you Lucius, as I'm sure you very well know. But if I must explain it, I'm here to see our Lord," Severus said pointedly. Lucius smirked.

"Ahh, yes I had heard. Congratulations by the way. I'll have Mipsy send our best bottle of elven wine to the castle as a wedding gift shall I?" Lucius said his smirk widening. "This way," he said, waving them in. "It wouldn't do to keep HIM waiting. He's been expecting you since last night," Lucius warned. Severus tipped his head in acknowledgement and thanks at the warning. Pushing open the doors to the grand room, Lucius announced them to Voldemort. "Severus and Mistress Snape, my Lord," he said bowing.

"Sshow them in and leave usss Luciusss," the low hiss came from the middle of the room.

"Yes, my lord," Lucius said, pushing them into the room and closing the door behind himself as he silently left.

Voldemort sat at the head of the table. "Severuss, why have you come so late? Rookwood was here hours ago."

Pointing his wand at Severus, Voldemort quietly muttered "Crucio" and again at Natalia "Crucio!" before continuing. "You know how I hate to be kept waiting," Voldemort hissed. Natalia felt like her body was on fire and each of her bones were snapping in half. She screamed out in searing relief as Voldemort stopped the unforgivable. She felt Voldemort penetrate her mind and allowed him to see what he wanted. Her seducing Severus, Severus thrusting into her, ripping her virginity from her. The letters from the ministry. Then she fed him a false image of their meeting with Dumbledore. How their marriage pleased him, because she would now have to join the Order. Voldemort ripped out of her mind. She saw Severus' blank face and figured he must be trying to read his mind as well. Voldemort was silent for a moment thinking as Nagini hissed softly and slithered around.

"Yessss, I believe we can use this to our advantage,"he said. "You!" pointing at Natalia "will become an Order member and report back to me. When I need you I will ssummon Severusss. Is this clear?" Natalia knelt down in front of him, her head bowed. "Yes, my Lord," she said.

Voldemort nodded and looked to his most loyal. "Severuss, you seemed displeased with brother Rookwood."

"My Lord, without sounding disloyal, I would very much like permission to murder him for his little stunt," Severus said coldly. Voldemort laughed, an evil hiss of a sound.

"I can't allow that Severuss, as my most loyal servant you understand that I allow you more leeway than most, however I will not grant him being killed over a personal vendetta. So he had sssome fun. He is still useful to me and after all the work I put into imperiousing the right people to get him back into the ministry. That isn't even counting all the memory charms to make people forget he was in Azkaban that would go to waste because you're upset?" Voldemort hissed angrily. "I refuse to allow it."

"I apologize my lord. I forget my place." Severus said blankly. Voldemort waved his hand, dismissing them.

"Return to the school before the meddling fool notices you are gone. You're dismissed."

Severus pulled Natalia out of the grand room and shut the doors. Lucius was waiting for him a tumbler of firewhiskey already poured for himself and Severus, a cup of tea poured for Natalia.

"Thank you Lucius," Severus said as he drained his tumbler. Natalia had finished her tea and thanked Lucius as well.

"Mistress Snape, walk with me a moment," Lucius said to her. _Damn. I can hardly refuse._ she thought.

"Of course, Lord Malfoy," she replied respectfully. Lucius linked his arm through her elbow and strolled away from a curious Severus towards the gardens. The gardens were beautiful, flowers of every type were laid out in an intricate labyrinth of beauty. The smell of them all together was heavenly.

"You have a lovely home and an even lovelier garden Lord Malfoy. But I hardly believe you pulled me away from Severus to discuss the beauty of your home," Natalia stated bluntly. Lucius smiled yet it was a cold smile that didn't reach his eyes. That smile sent shivers down her spine, yet she would not show fear in front of this man.

"Ah, you've caught me red handed. Mistress Snape. I did indeed bring you out here with ulterior motives," Lucius said smirking. Without warning he backed her into a garden wall and kissed her forcefully. Natalia struggled against him, pushing against his chest trying to push him off. When he finally moved back Natalia hauled back and slapped him.

"I am not a play toy or an object, Lord Malfoy. I do not appreciate being treated as such," Natalia said angrily wiping her mouth. She became even more angry when she realised Lucius was laughing.

"I'm glad you fought and defended your honor, Mistress Snape. Let me apologize for being so forward with you. However," Lucius's voice turned cold and deadly. "I had to be sure that you wouldn't hurt Severus. He is my oldest friend and if you hurt him I will make sure no one finds your body," he threatened with a growl.

"While I appreciate that my husband has a friend willing to defend him from -if I may- whores, next time you choose to defend him, don't take the liberty of assuming you can touch me without my express permission, which I wouldn't grant. Also, thank you for the warning," she said nastily. "I would like to return to my husband now, Lord Malfoy," she added. Lucius nodded pleased with Severus' wife.

"Mistress Snape, Please call me Lucius. We are, after all, basically family," he replied. Natalia sighed. "If you insist then I must also insist you call me Natalia," she said grumpily.

As Severus came into view he must have noticed she was angry because he quirked an eyebrow at her and she mouthed 'later' at him. Severus retrieved his wife from Lucius, quickly earning an odd stare for Lucius.

"Lucius, while I appreciate your hospitality, we must take our leave. Until next time, my friend," he said curtly. Lucius nodded.

"It was a pleasure as always. Until next time my friend," he said.

Severus pulled Natalia to the apparation spot and apparated back to the Hogwarts apparation area and dragged his new wife straight back to his room. Severus looked at his new spouse and sighed.

"We need to talk," they both said in unison.


End file.
